Moulin Rouge (Victor x Yuuri)
by TierKitchiero
Summary: Ambientada en el París bohemio de 1889. Yuuri, un joven escritor japonés llega a París con la esperanza de cumplir todos sus sueños, por azares del destino conoce a Victor la estrella más rutilante del Moulin Rouge, una noche de confusión los lleva al amor más grande de su vida. Pero, en un mundo en el que todo vale, excepto enamorarse, nada es fácil. Yuri On Ice! (AU)
1. Los Hijos de la Revolución

**"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return"**

"Lo mejor que aprenderás es amar y ser amado a cambio"

 _"El Moulin Rouge, un club nocturno, salón de baile y burdel gobernado por Yakov Feltsman, un reino de placeres nocturnos donde los ricos y poderosos iban y jugaban con las jóvenes y hermosas criaturas del bajo mundo. El más hermoso de todos ellos era el hombre que yo amaba Victor Nikiforov, un cortesano que vendía su amor a los hombres lo llamaban "El Diamante Deslumbrante" y él era la estrella del Moulin Rouge…"_

Yuuri Katsuki era un joven escritor de apenas 23 años cuando llegó a París en el verano de 1889 el "Verano del Amor", en ese momento él no sabía nada sobre el Moulin Rouge, Yakov Feltsman ni de Victor. El mundo estaba envuelto en una revolución bohemia y Yuuri había viajado desde una pequeña ciudad en Japón llamada Hasetsu para poder ser parte de esta.

Dejando todo atrás y con muy poco dinero en la bolsa se mudó a una colina muy cerca de París y con mucha suerte encontró un viejo, barato y muy pequeño departamento en renta en una villa llamada Montmartre, la cuál era el centro del mundo bohemio y no como su padre lo había descrito "un antro de pecado".

Las calles estaban llenas de músicos, pintores, escritores, un sinfín número de artistas que se hacían llamar "Los hijos de la revolución" y el joven japonés moría por ser parte de ellos, la más grande ilusión que tenía era escribir historias maravillosas inspiradas en sus más grandes creencias de la vida, la belleza, la libertad, la verdad y en la que más creía sobre todas las cosas: el amor.

Su padre había hecho hasta lo imposible para detenerlo, "Siempre con tu ridícula obsesión con el amor" fueron las últimas palabras que lo escucho decir antes de salir por la puerta de la casa a la cual no pensaba regresar.

Yuuri se sentía confiado en su aventura, cuando llegó y se instaló en el departamentito tenía miles de ideas y planes para comenzar a escribir y cambiar el mundo, se sentó frente a su máquina de escribir listo para comenzar cuando se dio cuenta que tenía solo un pequeño problema, nunca se había enamorado.

En medio de su divagación y preocupación, escuchó un gran estruendo sobre él, asustado por el ruido corrió hacia la esquina contraria para tratar de protegerse del repentino derrumbe de su techo, la habitación se llenó de polvo y cuando este se dispersó, se dio cuenta que había un hombre suizo inconsciente colgando de un gigantesco hoyo que se había hecho en el techo.

Ni dos minutos pasaron cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe y un joven de piel morena entró vestido de monja.

─ ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te va? ─ saludó alegremente ─ Mi nombre es Phichit Chulanont, disculpa todo este alboroto estábamos ensayando una obra ─ dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Yuuri estaba extremadamente confundido con la situación y lo único que pudo decir fue "¿Una obra?"

El joven emocionado comenzó a explicarle que se trataba de un show muy moderno llamado "Espectáculo Espectacular" que presentarían ante una persona muy importante.

─ ¡Se desarrolla en Suiza! ─ le dijo Phichit emocionado dedicándole una amplia sonrisa. Yuuri lo miró confundido sin saber muy bien que decir.

─ Oye, ¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo? ─ le preguntó Yuuri queriendo cambiar de tema, mientras se acercaba cautelosamente al hombre de cabellos teñidos de rubio que colgaba del techo.

─ ¡Ah! Él es Chris sufre de Narcolepsia*, se pondrá bien ─ dijo Phichit encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia a la situación.

─ ¿Narcolepsia? ─ preguntó Yuuri confundido, nunca había escuchado hablar de lo que sea de lo que el moreno le estaba hablando.

─ Un momento está bien y al siguiente… ─ Phichit hizo un sonido de ronquido mientras cerraba los ojos pretendiendo estar dormido ─ … se cae inconsciente─ termino con una risita, su risa fue interrumpida por tres hombres que repentinamente se asomaron a través del hoyo en el techo

─ ¿Cómo está? ─ Preguntó uno malhumorado que tenía un look bastante exótico. Yuuri no pudo evitar examinar curioso la sombra morada que usaba en los parpados, la cual contrastaba muchísimo con el azul eléctrico que usaba en los labios. El hombre usaba el cabello corto y negro, con un copete tan cuadrado que lucía como si lo recortara con una regla, sin embargo, todo el detalle en su rostro se perdía ante el extraño atuendo de lentejuelas moradas y azules que llevaba puesto.

Contestando a su pregunta, Phichit se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a picar si delicadeza una de las costillas de Chris, el suizo ni se inmutó ante el toque lo cual hizo que el excéntrico hombre soltara un bufido.

─ ¡Genial! Ahora que el suizo está inconsciente, no tendremos la obra lista para que la pueda evaluar el financiero mañana ─ dijo en un tono increíblemente molesto dirigiéndose a Phichit, como si el joven moreno tuviera la culpa de la condición de su amigo.

─ Phichit, yo tengo que terminar la música ─ interrumpió apenado un joven de cabellos dorados y barba cerrada del mismo color que se encontraba situado a la izquierda del tipo de labios pintados. A pesar de que el joven muchacho no iba con las mimas pintas que el otro Yuuri no pudo evitar notar el extraño traje azul eléctrico que usaba.

─ No se preocupen alguien más puede hacer el papel… ─ dijo Phichit confiado sonriéndole a sus amigos mirando de arriba abajo al confundido escritor.

─ ¿Dónde diablos encontraremos a alguien que haga el papel de un joven y sensible pastor suizo?….─ preguntó molesto el de labios morados.

Yuuri no supo ni como, pero 10 minutos después se encontraba en el departamento de arriba suplantando al suizo inconsciente, lo obligaron a ponerse un disfraz de pastor que lo hacía ver ridículo y lo hicieron subir a una vieja escalera de madera para aparentar que se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña.

El grupo de hombres tenían armado un pequeño escenario que representaba los Alpes suizos, junto a este había un pequeño piano totalmente desafinado en el que alegremente tocaba el hombre de barba cuyo nombre aprendió era Emil a su lado haciendo ruidos con copas de agua se encontraba, otro muchacho de largos cabellos castaños, el cual era mucho más joven que todos y se había presentado ante Yuuri como Leo.

Phichit por su parte estaba al pie de "los Alpes" vestido de monja cantando al son de los ruidos que producían Emil y Leo. Al otro extremo del "escenario" supervisando el escenario, el guion y sus movimientos se encontraba el hombre exótico cuyo nombre era Georgi, el cual se encontraba terriblemente molesto pues sus compañeros no podían darle vida a su visión.

─ "Las colinas reviven con las sinfonías eufónicas de contrapunto" ─ cantaba Phichit a todo pulmón totalmente desafinado mientras Emil y Leo aparte de producir la "música" hacían "efectos especiales" con unas ollas que tenían cerca de ellos.

─ ¡BASTA! ─ gritó enojado Georgi ─ ¡Paren con ese zumbido insufrible!, ¡Ahoga mis palabras! ─ se acercó amenazante a Emil quien lo miraba sorprendido y le dijo ─ Por favor limítate a producir solamente una melodía suave con el piano ─

A Yuuri le pareció que tenían diferencias artísticas entre ellos y no le pareció raro cuando comenzaron una discusión acalorada acerca del guion de Georgi.

Yuuri los observaba incomodo desde la escalera

─ No creo que una monja realmente se exprese así de una colina, ¿Qué tal si lo cambiamos? ─ dijo Leo tranquilo a lo que Georgie pareció ofendido.

─ ¡Si, muy buena idea! Qué tal algo como, "Las colinas reviven entonando el contra punto" ─ saltó Emil entusiasmado entonando de nuevo un insoportable ruido en el piano.

─ No, no ─ Dijo Phichit ─ "Las colinas se estremecen…" ─

No pudo terminar su idea, pues de repente Chris quien había estado inconsciente todo ese rato sobre un sucio colchón en una esquina del cuarto, saltó de este para gritar "Las colinas se humanizan con melodías sinfónicas" Todos lo miraron confundidos y este volvió a perder la conciencia y cayó de nuevo sobre el colchón.

Yuuri sabía exactamente que palabras quedarían perfectas y quería decirlas, pero los otros cuatro no le prestaban atención, cada vez decían cosas más absurdas y Georgi estaba cada vez más enojado, desesperado porque no le hacían caso a Yuuri no le quedó otra más que comenzar a cantar tan fuerte como pudo al tono de la melodía que habían estado tocando

─ "Las colinas cobran vida con el sonido de la música" ─ todos se callaron al instante en que lo escucharon, pues había sonado hermoso a diferencia del canto de Phichit.

Repentinamente Chris se levantó excitado ─ "Las colinas cobran vida con el sonido de la música" ¡ME ENCANTA! ─ dijo saltando de emoción por las palabras del japonés.

─ "Las colinas cobran vida con el sonido de la música" ─ repitieron Leo y Emil al mismo tiempo.

─ ¡Encaja perfecto! ─ dijo el de barba encantado, Yuuri al ver que ya tenía la atención de todos siguió cantando.

─ "Con canciones que han entonado durante miles de años" ─ Todos excepto Georgi, soltaron grititos emocionados viendo deleitados al joven japonés.

─ ¡Increíble! ¡Georgi, deberían de escribir la obra juntos! ─ Dijo Phichit señalando al nombrado, pero viendo a Yuuri con admiración.

─ ¡¿Cómo dices?! ─ dijo el de los labios pintados creyendo haber escuchado mal, ya que la sugerencia de Phichit era algo que definitivamente no quería escuchar

─Honestamente, tus ideas no son muy buenas─ se sinceró Leo encogiéndose de hombros.

Totalmente ofendido por el comentario del joven castaño, Georgi se dirigió hacia la puerta gritando un muy fuerte "Me largo de aquí, ¡HASTA NUNCA!" al tiempo que cerraba la puerta con un fuerte portazo tras de él.

Ninguno de los cuatro hombres pareció afectado por la salida de Georgi, por el contrario, se veían extremadamente emocionados.

─ Por tu primer trabajo en París ─ Dijo Phichit mientras sorbía un extraño líquido verde de una copa de cristal que Yuuri no sabía de donde había sacado.

─ Phichit espera, Yakov nunca lo aceptara ─ le dijo en un susurro preocupado Emil al moreno, Phichit le quitó importancia a su preocupación moviendo una mano.

─ ¿Alguna vez has escrito una obra de teatro? ─ preguntó el moreno dirigiéndose a Yuuri el cual seguía confundido y sobre el último peldaño de la escalera.

─ No ─ contesto sincero el japonés, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no pudiera.

─ ¡Ah, que importa! ¡El chico tiene talento! ─ gritó Chris entusiasmado mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Yuuri y se posicionaba junto a él─ ¡Me gusta! ─ Al decir esto estiro los brazos y toco la entrepierna de Yuuri el cual jadeo por el repentino contacto, el suizo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho quito la mano inmediatamente, aunque no parecía apenado en lo más minimo, ─ No se rían, solo me gusta su talento ─ dijo y de inmediato se alejó del joven japonés.

Por su parte Phichit comenzó a agrupar a sus amigos y emocionado comenzó a hablarles en susurros.

─ "Las colinas cobran vida con el sonido de la música", con Yuuri podremos escribir el show bohemio revolucionario con el que siempre soñamos ─ Chris y Leo asintieron alegremente ante estas palabras mientras Yuuri comenzaba a bajar de la escalera para poder escuchar lo que los hombres decían.

─ Pero ¿Cómo vamos a convencer a Yakov? ─ preguntó Emil preocupado a sus amigos, para Phichit convencer al principal director del show le parecía un juego de niños pues tenía un gran plan.

─ Victor─ les dijo emocionado en un susurro, ─ Vestiremos a Yuuri elegantemente y lo presentaremos como un importante y famoso escritor japonés ─ comenzó a compartir su plan entusiasmado ─ Una vez que Victor escuche su hermosa poesía, quedara impactado e insistirá en que Yuuri escriba la obra ─ dijo con un tono triunfal.

Yuuri no entendía que estaba pasando así que, Phichit emocionado le dijo que la obra era para el Moulin Rouge, un famoso club nocturno que estaba lleno de hermosas criaturas que bailaban al ritmo del can-can, y que estas serían las principales estrellas del show.

Yuuri por su parte comenzaba a sentirse ansioso pues no se creía capaz de lograr aquella misión, repentinamente podía escuchar la voz de su padre retumbar en sus oídos mientras le decia "Vas a terminar desperdiciando tu vida con un bailarín de can-can del Moulin Rouge". Asustado intentó escapar y regresar a salvo a su casa a través del hoyo que se había hecho en el techo en el cual habían colocado una escalera para poder subir como si de un dúplex se tratara.

─ ¡No puedo escribir una obra para el Moulin Rouge! ─ gritó el japonés tratando de huir bajando por la escalera del hoyo.

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ preguntó Leo confundido, tomándolo del brazo para intentar detenerlo.

─ ¡No sé si soy un bohemio revolucionario! ─ contestó Yuuri como excusa, rogándole al cielo que lo dejaran huir.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ respondieron los otros cuatro mientras se amontonaban alrededor del agujero pera poder ver al japonés desde todos los ángulos.

─ ¿Crees en la belleza? ─ Le preguntó Phichit emocionado.

─ Si ─ contestó Yuuri sincero.

─ ¿En la libertad? ─ preguntó Chris exaltado.

─ Si, claro ─ contesto de nuevo el nervioso escritor.

─ ¿En la verdad? ─ pregunto esta vez Emil luciendo esperanzado.

─ Por supuesto ─ Yuuri cada vez se emocionaba más, ante las preguntas pues esas eran las cosas en las que más creía en la vida.

─ ¿Y qué hay del amor? ─ preguntó por último Leo, los ojos de Yuuri brillaron ante la pregunta.

─ ¿El amor?, por sobre todo creo en el amor, el amor es como oxígeno, el amor lo es todo… ─ los cuatro lo miraban maravillados, deleitados ante su emoción y sus palabras. ─… el amor nos eleva ¡Todo los que se necesita es amor! ─ todos soltaron de nuevo grititos emocionados después de esa respuesta.

─ ¿Ves? ¡No puedes engañarnos! ¡Eres la voz de los hijos de la revolución! ─ dijo Phichit entusiasmado levantando su copa de nuevo que en algún momento había vuelto a llenar con el líquido verde.

─ ¡No puedes engañarnos! ─ corearon los otros tres mientras ayudaban a Yuuri a subir de nuevo por la escalera.

─ ¡Brindemos por el escritor del primer show de los bohemios! ─ gritó Phichit mientras juntaba cinco copas y las llenaba con el líquido verde. Emil y Leo pusieron cuadros de azúcar sobre las copas y los fundieron, haciendo que el cuarto se llenara de un aroma dulzón. Chris por su parte, entusiasmado tomo a Yuuri del rostro y a pesar de que el japonés se resistió se acercó a darle dos besos en cada mejilla, todos estaban eufóricos pues todo había resultado perfecto, brindaron entusiasmados y le dieron a Yuuri su primera copa de Absenta.

Minutos después de que Yuuri y sus nuevos amigos bebieran por completo el licor verde comenzaron a sentir los efectos, se alistaron con sus mejores ropas y se dirigieron entusiasmados hacia el Moulin Rouge el cual se encontraba sumamente cerca de ahí, en el camino alegremente cantaban la canción que habían compuesto con Yuuri horas atrás.

El japonés se sentía extasiado, esa noche debía recitar su poesía al tal Victor y así lograr lo que tanto tiempo había deseado escribir acerca de sus creencias más valiosas, poco se imaginó que al cruzar el umbral del Moulin Rouge su vida cambiaria para siempre.


	2. El Diamante Deslumbrante

Capítulo 2: El Diamante Deslumbrante.

 _"Salimos hacia el Moulin Rouge, en donde yo recitaría mi poesía para Victor, poco imaginaba que mi vida cambiaría para siempre al cruzar esas puertas rojas, pues me esperaba mucho más que solo Yakov Feltsman y sus "Diamond Dogs"…"_

En cuanto Yuuri vislumbro la imponente entrada del Moulin Rouge quedo impactado, era una edificación gigantesca que emulaba un molino rojo (de ahí el nombre), el cual estaba repleto por centelleantes luces del mismo color, había muchísima gente en su mayoría elegantes caballeros de todas las edades, vestidos de caros fracs y sombreros de copa, algunos iban a acompañados de también elegantes damas que estaban ansiosas por poder presenciar los salvajes bailes eróticos los cuales eran la atracción principal del lugar, había también muchos jóvenes hombres y mujeres con atuendos brillantes y maquillaje excéntrico, los cuales le hicieron recordar a Georgi, los cuales se paseaban alegremente invitando a la gente a entrar con sonrisas sugestivas y frases como "Esta será la mejor noche de tú vida" entre otras.

Phichit y sus amigos se paseaban como dueños del lugar, saludando con la mano y sonrisas a muchos al pasar, cuando pasaron la primera entrada de dos, se escuchó un coro de gritos a la lejanía ─ ¡Phichito! ─ Dos bellas mujeres que se acercaron corriendo al moreno y lo tomaron cada una por un brazo, ─ Que bueno que estas aquí cariño, te estábamos esperando ─ dijo una después de darle un beso en la mejilla, la muchacha tenía el cabello corto a la altura de los hombros y más rojo que Yuuri había visto en su vida, usaba un bonito y escotado vestido color azul que combinaba a la perfección con su grandes ojos del mismo color y le enmarcaba la torneada figura, ─ ¡Si! Yakov, dijo que después del espectáculo tenías que ir a verle, el inversionista vendrá esta noche y todo tiene que estar listo para mañana, ¿Dónde está Georgi? ─ preguntó la otra muchacha la cual tenía el cabello largo, negro y liso el cual le caía por la espalada, usaba un vestido idéntico al de la otra aunque el suyo era morado igual que sus bellas pupilas, ─ Georgi voló con sus propias alas no se preocupen más por el ─ dijo el moreno divertido mientras dirigía a las muchachas hacia Yuuri ─ Está a es nuestra salvación, Mila Sala les presento al futuro de la revolución bohemia, Yuuri Katsuki ─ el nombrado sonrió nervioso, ─ Llegó directo de Japón como caído del cielo, cuando escuchen sus ideas ya ni se acordaran del otro payaso ─ dijo Emil mientras intentaba acercarse a abrazar la pelirroja, la cual esquivo al muchacho de cabellos dorados y soltó a Phichit para correr a resguardase tras Sala, ─ ¿Están locos? Yakov se pondrá furioso, no podemos cambiar de escritor de un día para otro, sobre todo cuando el inversionista viene hoy ─ la pelinegra se mostraba nerviosa por las noticias.

Repentinamente se acercó al grupo un joven alto con un peinado singular rapado de los lados y cabellos oscuros y algo largos en la coronilla, a pesar de llevar puesto un atuendo alegre y brillante, el cual consistía de un chaleco corto plateado con brillos que remarcaba su musculosa figura, a juego con un sombrero de copa y un corbatín del mismo color, usaba un pantalón negro igual brilloso que hacia contraste con el resto del atuendo, tenía una expresión sumamente seria, ─ Mila, Sala, es hora de que vayan a prepararse, el show comenzara en cualquier minuto ─ dijo con voz grabe dirigiéndose a las muchachas, ─ ¡Hombre Otabek, cuanto tiempo! ─ Lo saludo Leo alegremente a lo que el otro solo le contesto con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se alejaba por donde había venido, ─ ¡Ese Otabek siempre igual de serio! ─ suspiro Leo tristemente, ─ Ya sabes que no sonríe a menos de que seas un hada rusa ─ dijo Sala con una risita mientras comenzaba a alejarse del grupo, ─ Bueno al rato te vemos Phichito, ¿Estarás en tu lugar de siempre? ─ pregunto alegre la pelirroja mientras tomada de la mano de su amiga y comenzaba a alejarse con ella, el moreno solo le asintió con una sonrisa y dirigió a sus amigos a la siguiente entrada.

Yuuri quedó estupefacto cuando por fin accedieron, pues el lugar era gigantesco por dentro, parecía una gran sala de conciertos circular, con un segundo piso desde el que se podía ver todo el recinto, un balcón al fondo que al parecer era el lugar para una banda de música la cual se estaba preparando para comenzar la noche, justo en el centro en lugar de escenario como lo había esperado había una gran pista circular de baile con mesitas redondas alrededor de esta, las cuales comenzaban a llenarse de gente, ─ Por aquí está mi mesa ─ dijo alegre Phichit invitándolo a seguirlo, la mesa del moreno era una de las mejores del lugar pues se podía admirar toda la pista.

─ ¿No está mal cierto? ─ le pregunto Chris al japonés que estaba embelesado viendo todo a su alrededor, ─ No ─ contesto sincero, todos se instalaron en la mesa, rápidamente una mesera llegó sonriente y les dejo unas copas y una botella de licor, Phichit le sonrió pícaro y le dio una nalgada juguetona, la joven se alejó sonrojada y riendo por la acción, de repente las luces bajaron de intensidad y la multitud soltó un grito emocionado, el show estaba a punto de comenzar.

La banda comenzó a tocar una rápida y rítmica melodía, decenas de bailarines con vestidos y trajes coloridos comenzaron a salir por todas partes invitando a los presentes a unirse al baile, todos se unieron contentos Yuuri pensó que todo parecía una gran fiesta en lugar de un show, un hombre regordete que usaba un escandaloso traje rojo y un sombreo de copa negro salió sosteniendo un micrófono y cantando alegremente al son de la canción, sobre como estar en el Moulin Rouge los distraería de su monótona vida y los haría pasar la noche de su vida, Yuuri no tuvo ni preguntar de quien se trataba pues como introducción alguien de la banda había dicho "Es hora de que se diviertan con Yakov Feltsman y sus Diamond Dogs", Yakov estaba escoltado por los amigos de Phichit quienes también bailaban alegres, reconoció a Mila, Sala y Otabek quienes provocaban asistentes a su paso, pero a diferencia de los demás bailarines no se quedaban con algún cliente que exigiera su compañía, Emil quien felizmente bailaba con un muchacho, al ver la cara de confusión de Yuuri, rápidamente le explico que sus amigos al ser parte de la mejor mercancía de Yakov sus "Diamond Dogs" la gente tenía que pagar dinero por su compañía, Yuuri entonces notó que el atractivo de sus conocidos era mayor que el de los demás bailarines.

Chris al notar que Yuuri se veía incomodo en medio de la gente le ofreció otra copa del líquido verde, "Para que te relajes" le susurró al oído, el japonés la tomo de un solo tragó y el licor comenzó a hacer efecto, las luces se volvían más intensas y la música más amena Yuuri poco a poco se fue soltando y sin pensarlo mucho ya se encontraba bailando contento con una bailarina quien se le había acercado, sus acompañantes que también estaban bajo los efectos de Absenta lo miraban divertidos, repentinamente la música paro y como si hubiera estado ensayado los asistentes dejaron solo a los bailarines en el centro de la pista, Leo tomó a Yuuri del brazo y lo encamino de vuelta a la mesa, por su parte Yakov subió al balcón de la banda y desde ahí grito en el micrófono ─ Es hora del Can-Can ─ el grito de la multitud fue ensordecedor, al centro de la pista estaban Sala y Mila rodeadas de un montón de bailarinas que llevan vestidos con faldas gigantescas listas para comenzar con el espectáculo, la música cambio de ritmo y las muchachas comenzaron a levantar sus faldas para que todos los presentes pudieran verles las piernas siguieron con una complicada coreografía, algunos otros bailarines se encontraban regados por el lugar haciendo los mismos movimientos entre las mesas y dando bailes privados.

El ambiente continuo alegre repentinamente ese grupo cinco de bailarinas a las cuales llamaban "Diamond Dogs" en las que se encontraban Mila y Sala, se concentraron en una esquina de la pista, muchos caballeros se colocaron al centro de la misma impacientes, como si supieran lo que iba a suceder después.

La música paro de golpe y el recinto quedo en silencio cuando la luz se apagó y solo un foco iluminaba el techo en el centro de la pista, una lluvia de confeti plateado apareció todos los asistentes voltearon expectantes hacia el techo, ─ ¡Es el! ¡El Diamante Deslumbrante! ─ dijo Phichit a Yuuri en un susurro emocionado, después como si un hechizo se apoderara del lugar la persona más bella que Yuuri había visto en la vida comenzó a descender como un ángel sentado en un columpio, ataviado en un corsette negro con detalles plateados que hacia contraste su pálida piel la cual era tan suave como la porcelana, tenía hermoso cabello largo y plateado que estaba recogido en una coleta y parte de su cabeza estaba cubierta con un pequeño sombrero de copa que también tenía detalles plateados, sus ojos dos hermosos zafiros delineados con poco maquillaje y sus labios eran rosas y carnosos.

Yuuri no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían todo lo que había escuchado sobre la belleza de Victor se había quedado corto con la realidad, el ángel comenzó a cantar con una melodiosa voz "A los franceses les encanta morir por amor", el corazón de Yuuri dio un brinco al escucharlo "Les encanta batirse en duelo", todos los presentes estaban admirando a Victor, todos sin moverse un milímetro ni soltar un sonido como si el más pequeño ruido pudiera asustarlo y hacerlo desaparecer, "Pero yo prefiero a un hombre que le guste vivir y regalar joyas… costosas" después de estas palabras la banda comenzó a tocar al ritmo de jazz y el columpio descendió más rápido dando vueltas alrededor de la pista, Victor se sostuvo con una mano y se inclinó hacia atrás, todos los hombres comenzaron a vitorear y alzar las manos como para poder alcanzarlo, por fin bajo y siguió cantando "Un beso en la mano puede ser muy continental pero los diamantes son mis mejores amigos" las "Diamond Dogs" en la esquina hacían de coro de Victor ya que muy pocos les prestaban atención pues en ese momento Victor era lo único que importaba para los asistentes quienes se empujaban para poder acercarse al peli-plata y el cual estaba rodeado de bailarines protegiéndolo, entre ellos Yuuri reconoció a Otabek "Un beso en la mano puede ser esplendido pero no paga la renta de tu humilde apartamento ni alimenta a tu gatito" Victor cantaba y bailaba sensualmente mientras los hombres ahí reunidos caían bajo sus encantos, muchos sacaban billetes y los extendían en el aire para que este pudiera tomarlos, pero los ignoraba mientras pasaba danzando entre ellos "Los hombres se vuelven frios y las mujeres envejecen pero los diamantes cortados en cuadro o como peras nunca pierden su forma" mientras cantaba esta línea los bailarines lo elevaron en sus hombros a lo lejos un joven le extendió un collar de diamantes y Victor lo tomo encantado.

La mayor parte de su presentación se desarrolló así Victor siendo perseguido alrededor de la pista mientras cantaba cuanto le gustaban las cosas costosas, y la mayoría de los asistentes tratando de llamar su atención, un pobre diablo le extendió un ramo de rosas el cual lo aventó ofendido empujo al tipo al suelo y le canto al oído "Ya que vivimos en un mundo material, yo soy un chico material" lo dejo tirado en el suelo en estado de shock y le lanzo un beso de despedida mientras incitaba al público para que trataran de alcanzarlo.

Mientras Victor deleitaba a la audiencia Yuuri trataba de poner atención a sus acompañantes, pero no podía quitar la vista del hermoso peli-plata, los bohemios charlaban contentos repasando el plan, Phichit hablaría con Yakov y Yuuri podría tener una charla privada con Victor en donde le recitaría su poesía y lo convencería para que lo aceptaran como el nuevo escritor del show, lo que Yuuri no sabía es que Phichit realmente distraería a Yakov en lo que el japonés entraba de contrabando a las habitaciones de Victor, tampoco contemplaron que esa misma noche Yakov había organizado un encuentro privado entre su mayor estrella y el inversionista, un joven apuesto al que llamaban "El Duque" el cual, acompañado de Yakov se encontraba en ese mismo momento deleitado por la belleza y sensualidad de Victor, sentado en la mesa contigua a la de ellos.

 _ **N/A:**_

 **¡Hola Chicos! Me emocione y me puse a escribir el capitulo 2 luego luego, creo que este fic lo acabare rápido pues tengo toda la inspiración presente, algunas caras conocidas hicieron aparición en este capitulo, y muchas más vendrán.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

También quería dejarles un par de curiosidades sobre el fic:

-Las letras de la canciones utilizadas en el fic son realmente parte del soundtrack original de la película, en la cuál realizaron versiones propias de varias canciones populares, por ejemplo en el capitulo pasado la canción que "compone" Yuuri sobre las colinas en realidad es "The Sound of Music" o en este capitulo la canción que canta Victor realmente es un mix de "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friends" de Marilyn Monroe y "Material Girl" de Madonna, cambien un poco la letra de las canción para que se adecuara a ser cantada por un hombre.

-Victor tiene el cabello largo en este Fic peeeero tiene la edad de la historia original, osea 27, no crean que Yuuri sera un asalta cunas hahaha.


	3. ¿Escritor o Duque?

Capítulo 3: ¿Escritor o Duque?

 _"Pero alguien más conocería a Victor esa noche, el inversionista de Yakov, Jean-Jacques Leroy o mejor conocido como "El Duque"…"_

Jean-Jacques Leroy era un joven millonario canadiense dueño de varias minas de metales y piedras preciosas alrededor del mundo, luego de un accidente que ocasionó la muerte de sus padres heredo su fortuna de forma espontánea, comenzó a viajar y tener alocadas experiencias para evitar la depresión de estar solo, le encantaba la belleza del mundo, y al tenerlo todo su único objetivo en la vida era encontrar a la persona indicada que lo salvara de su soledad, podía tener a las mujeres y hombres más importantes del mundo a su disposición, pero sentía cierta obsesión con la criaturas del bajo mundo las recolectaba por donde pasaba y cuando se aburría de ellas las dejaba ir pues ninguna sabia llenarlo, pero cuando supo de la existencia de "El Diamante Deslumbrante" no dudo en viajar a París para conocerlo, tenía la sensación de que ese hombre tan hermoso y deseado era lo que por tanto tiempo había estado buscando, en cuanto llego a París acompañado de su guardia de seguridad llamado Michael, la única persona en el mundo a la que le tenía confianza, no dudo en localizar el recinto y al dueño del lugar para poder encontrarse con tan hermosa criatura.

Yakov vio en él una oportunidad, a pesar de tener muchísima clientela el Moulin Rouge estaba en crisis, necesitaban dinero urgentemente ya que el regordete dueño era adicto a las apuestas, tenía deudas por doquier y varios usureros estaban tras su cabeza, había logrado calmar algunos con ofrecerles noches gratuitas con sus más preciadas joyas, pero muchos otros no habían quedado satisfechos con esto, Yakov empezó a idear muchísimos planes para conseguir más dinero y cuando la presión lo alcanzó fue que se le ocurrió convertir el burdel en un teatro, para así conseguir aún más clientela, cuando la transformación comenzó, se le permitió la entrada a mujeres y a jóvenes de más edad y de un rango social un poco más bajo pues anteriormente el Moulin Rouge era un club privado para hombres de cierta edad y con cierto status social, comenzó a haber un show menos sexualizado y más ambiente de fiesta, comenzó a contactar músicos actores y escritores para que lo ayudaran con el cambió.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Yakov se dio cuenta que aún necesitaba dinero para transformar el inmueble y cuando Jean-Jacques Leroy entró por la puerta exigiendo conocer a Victor supo que sus plegarias habían sido respondidas. El joven duque era ingenuo y manipulable, Yakov le endulzo el oído y le contó sus planes, le prometió que no solo tendría al "Diamante Deslumbrante" el bailarín de burlesque tan deseado, si no también a Victor la mayor estrella de París, aparte de que cierto porcentaje de ganancias de la entrada caería directamente en sus bolsillos, para el duque JJ ese sería el mejor negocio de su vida y acepto con la condición de que la obra interpretada fuera lo suficientemente buena según su criterio, ahí fue cuando Yakov dejo encargado a Phichit para que creara una obra que satisficiera las necesidades del duque.

Esa noche el duque se encontraba disfrutando del show desde una de las mejores mesas del lugar, Yakov entre presentaciones lo acompañaba, y cuando Victor por fin salió quedo deslumbrado por su belleza, ─ ¿Cuándo podré conocerlo? ─ inquirió el joven mientras observaba maravillado al peli-plata, el cual seguía a la mitad de su presentación cantando sobre diamantes, ─ No se preocupe mi querido duque, después de su número prepare un encuentro especial, solo usted y Victor ─ le contesto Yakov divertido mientras miraba como JJ admiraba a su más preciada joya, ─ Lo dos completamente solos ─ le murmuro a lo que el duque asintió encantado mientras tomaba un trago del líquido ámbar que tenía en la copa.

En la mesa de junto Yuuri y sus acompañantes también se preparaban para los eventos de esa noche, ─ Después del número prepare un encuentro especial entré tú y Victor ─ el japonés se mostró sorprendido ante las palabras de Phichit, ─ Los dos solos ─ dijo con una sonrisa pícara el moreno, ─ ¿Solos? ─ Yuuri no pudo evitar el tono de sorpresa cuando escucho esto, pues creyó que su encuentro con el ángel seria acompañado de sus nuevos amigos.

─ Si, los dos completamente solos ─ dijeron al mismo tiempo Phichit y Yakov cada uno en su mesa y a sus respectivos receptores, cuando termino de decir estas palabras, que emocionaron tremendamente al duque, Yakov se excusó y se levantó de la mesa pues tenía que unirse a Victor en la pista de baile, en la cual parte de los bailarines habían armado un pequeño escenario en donde Victor ya se encontraba bailando y llamaba al ritmo de la música a Yakov para que se le uniera, Yakov avanzo rápido por el recinto en dirección hacia el escenario mientras agitaba en una mano un gran corazón hecho de pedrería blanca, el cual agito frente a la cara de Victor cuando por fin lo encontró en el escenario.

En esa parte de la actuación el peli-plata debía hacer un cambio de vestuario, muchas bailarinas comenzaron a agruparse alrededor de ambos para levantar sus faldas y cubrir a Victor quien comenzaba a quitarse provocativamente el par de guantes que eran parte de su atuendo, ─ ¿Ya llego el duque? ─ pregunto discretamente a Yakov mientras bailaba a su alrededor; la razón por la que el bailarín estaba tan interesado en saber, era porque su protector le había mentido al decirle que el duque había llegado al Moulin Rouge con el objetivo de convertirlo en una estrella de talla mundial, ─ Querido sabes que nunca te defraudare por supuesto que está aquí ─ le contesto mientras se giraba a ver hacia donde se encontraba JJ, quien al parecer estaba teniendo una discusión con Phichit, el cual se había levantado de la mesa que estaba compartiendo con sus amigos para ir a arreglar el encuentro entre Yuuri y Victor, cuando se levantó descuidadamente empujó a una camarera que llevaba una charola llena de tragos y estos cayeron sobre el duque el cual quedo empapado de pies a cabeza y estaba hecho una furia, Phichit trato de disculparse por el accidente y estaba intentándolo secar con un pañuelo, en el escenario Victor estaba a espaldas de la escena cuando pregunto a Yakov ─ ¿Dónde está? ─ el otro le contesto, ─ Es al que Phichit le está quitando el pañuelo ─ justo cuando Victor giro en dirección a la mesa y Yakov quedaba a espaldas de esta, Phichit estaba estirando el brazo para tomar prestado el pañuelo que Yuuri tenía en el saco, ya que el suyo se había empapado por tratar de secar al duque, y para estirarlo lo agito violentamente frente a la cara del japonés, Victor trato de enfocarlos y miro a Yuuri directamente el cual se percató de que el peli-plata lo observaba, a Victor le pareció raro que al ser el duque estuviera rodeado de los bohemios, volvió a girar hacia el otro lado mientras le preguntaba a Yakov ─ ¿Estás seguro? ─ Su protector volteo de nuevo hacia la escena justo cuando Phichit comenzaba a secar de nuevo con el pañuelo limpio a JJ quien se encontraba de pie molesto comenzando a dirigirse hacia la salida, ─ Si es el, espero que nuestro alocado amigo no lo asuste ─ dijo mientras le daba el corazón empedrado a Victor en la mano, el cual soltó un gritito emocionado, las bailarinas por fin los cubrieron perfectamente y ellos se escondieron bajo sus faldas.

Dentro de la cortina improvisada Victor comenzó a cambiarse de traje ayudado por dos bailarinas que se encontraban con ellos, ─ ¿Invertirá? ─ le pregunto interesado a Yakov, ─ Precioso, después de pasar la noche contigo, ¿Crees que podría negarse? ─ Le contesto seguro, mientras se quietaba el saco, por su parte Victor pidió ayuda a señas para que las bailarinas le soltaran y acomodaran rápidamente el cabello mientras preguntaba, ─ ¿Cuál es su tipo?, ¿Una flor frágil?… ─ Yakov negó al verlo pretender que era tímido, ─ ¿Alegre y burbujeante?... ─ Agito alegremente el cabello ya suelto y Yakov volvió a negar con la cabeza, ─ O ¿Sumamente Tentador? ─ dijo mientras soltaba un gruñido sensual, ─ Yo diría "Sumamente Tentador"─, le contesto mientras el peli-plata se enfundaba en un nuevo corsette, esta vez color crema lleno de brillos tornasol, es cual tenía especie de cola larga de plumas color rosa pálido ─Todos contamos contigo cariño, no olvides que en un verdadero show, en un gran teatro con una verdadera audiencia tu seras…─ lo incito Feltsman ─… una verdadera estrella. ─ termino Victor, justo al tiempo en el que las bailarinas lo dejaban al descubierto, Victor lucia aún más como un ángel con el nuevo corsette y las plumas, por su parte a Yakov lo habían dejado en ropa interior, pretendió estar apenado se cubrió y corrió hacia los camerinos, mientras los bailarines cargaban al peli-plata en sus hombros, Victor entonaba los últimos coros de la canción mientras los dirigía hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba Yuuri.

El peli-plata llego justo frente al escritor cuando la canción termino, y agito en su rostro el corazón empedrado que Yakov le había dado durante su presentación, el cual era parte del atuendo que llevaba puesto y era utilizado para cubrir la zona de su entre pierna, el japonés volteo hacia el rostro del recién llegado impresionado, de cerca su belleza era aún más impactante, ─ Me parece que está esperándome ─ le dijo Victor en sensualmente mientras arqueaba una ceja, ─ Si, si ─ fue lo único que pudo decir Yuuri entre susurros, ─ Me temo que hoy yo elijo con quien bailar ─ dijo Victor hacia el público para después voltear de nuevo en dirección a Yuuri y señalarlo con un dedo, el japonés estaba apenado por la atención y quedo congelado sobre su asiento, el público coreaba el nombre de Victor el cual al ver que el escritor no aceptaba bailar con él, puso cara de tristeza y soltó un suspiro, los asistentes se mostraron decepcionados al verlo triste y en coro soltaron un "Awww", pero Victor no se dio por vencido, una nueva canción con mucho ritmo comenzó a sonar, el peli- plata comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música mientras agitaba su cola de plumas y las restregaba en la cara de un muy confundido y apenado Yuuri, en ese momento Phichit regreso y le dijo, ─ Veo que ya conociste a mi amigo japonés ─ Victor giro de nuevo hacia el mencionado y lo jaló de un brazo para arrastrarlo hacia la pista de baile mientras le contestaba al moreno, ─ No te preocupes me encargare de él Phichit ─ los bohemios se emocionaron por la suerte de su amigo, pues muy pocos podían decir que eran sacados a bailar por mismísimo "Diamante Deslumbrante" ─ Impresiónalo con tu mejor poema ─ le grito en apoyo Emil.

La melodía se volvía cada vez más pegajosa y bailable, uno de los integrantes de la banda dijo al micrófono "Ahora es turno de escuchar cantar a nuestra hermosa hada rusa" de repente un hermoso muchacho de cabellos rubios vestido completamente de blanco, estaba en el escenario cantando al ritmo de la canción con una sonrisa que parecía muy forzada, por su parte Victor arrastraba a Yuuri haca el centro de la pista soltando grititos y haciendo movimientos sensuales, a su alrededor muchas de las otras bailarinas bailaban con otros clientes alegremente.

Yuuri se encontraba conmocionado, la belleza y actitud seductora de Victor lo tenía en shock, se quedó parado hipnotizado en medio de la pista mientras el peli-plata lo incitaba a acercarse a y se alejaba bailando agitando las caderas y su cola de plumas, un par de caballeros tuvieron que empujar al japonés en dirección a Victor para que reaccionara, los bohemios los observaban divertidos desde la mesa, ─ Parece que todo va bien ─ comento Chris mientras atestiguaban como Victor se le pegaba sensualmente a Yuuri y lo tomaba por los hombros, ─ Ese tipo es un genio, tiene un don para seducir increíble ─ soltó Leo impresionado quien no podía creer como Victor se mostraba tan atraído por el japonés, en la pista se desarrollaba todo una coreografía en donde el único que se veía fuera de lugar era Yuuri, todos los bailarines incluido el peli-plata, hacían pasos increíblemente eróticos a su pareja, todos los clientes en la pista reaccionaban felices ante el baile y luego estaba Yuuri que no se movía mucho y estaba nervioso pues el peli-plata lo tocaba por todos lados, a lo lejos en los camerinos mientras se vestía de nuevo Yakov veía la escena, ─ Ese duque sí que sabe bailar ─ le comento divertido a una mujer llamada Lilia quien lo ayudaba a ponerse de nuevo el traje y se encargaba del vestuario que utilizaban los bailarines en el Moulin Rouge.

─ Es grandioso que le interesara nuestro show ─ le dijo Victor a Yuuri mientras seguían bailando, ─ Si, suena divertido me encantaría involucrarme ─ le contesto sincero con una sonrisa, ─ ¿En serio? ─ pregunto alegre y sorprendido el peli-plata, ─ Asumiendo que le agrade lo que hago ─ dijo refiriéndose a su trabajo como escritor el japonés, por su parte Victor creyendo que estaba hablando con el duque y que su comentario se refería a la noche en solitario que les esperaba se mostró sorprendido ante el comentario ─ Estoy seguro que me encantara ─ dijo con un tono sensual mientras tomaba a Yuuri por los hombros y hacia que este lo tomara por la cintura, pues al parecer era parte de la coreografía, ─Phichit dijo que tal vez podríamos… hacerlo en privado ─ le dijo Yuuri mientras sostenía a Victor por la cintura, que a su vez este se dejaba caer hacia atrás, cuando se incorporo estaba aún más sorprendido por el comentario y volvió a tomarlo por los hombros ─ ¿Eso dijo? ─ pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras repetía los movimientos anteriores, ─ Si una presentación de… poesía privada ─ Victor creyendo que Yuuri se refería a algo sexual cuando se incorporó de nuevo lo apretujo más contra su cuerpo y sensualmente le dijo, ─ ¡Oh! ¿Una presentación de poesía? Me encantaría algo de poesía después de la cena ─ después de decir eso acaricio los labios de Yuuri con el pulgar y se alejó de él mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La canción termino y el "Hada Rusa" desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, Victor se despidió de Yuuri y le susurró al oído "Nos vemos en un rato", el japonés regreso a sentarse con sus colegas que lo recibieron con vítores, al tiempo que el peli-plata subía de nuevo al columpio con el que había empezado su presentación, Yakov salió de los vestuarios y se dirigió al balcón de la banda, Victor comenzó a cantar de nuevo su canción de los diamantes mientras el columpio se elevaba y los bailarines junto a los asistentes hacían un circulo a su alrededor para ver su salida, Victor cantaba armoniosamente "Los diamantes, cuadrados o en forma de pera, estas rocas nunca pierden su forma" todo iba perfecto cuando de repente, "Los diamantes son mis…" todos estaban expectantes a que el peli-plata terminara la última nota de la canción, la vista de Victor se nublo y sintió que su respiración se cortaba, jadeo intentando inhalar algo de aire y se desvaneció.

Todos estaban en shock mientras presenciaban como Victor caía del columpio el cual ya estaba elevado varios metros sobre el suelo, Yakov soltó un "NO" al aire y justo cuando el peli-plata estaba a metros de tocar el piso, Otabek reacciono y alcanzo a sostenerlo, todos estaban mudos por la impresión mientras observaban a Victor inconsciente en los brazos de kazajo, el cual interrogante volteo a ver a Yakov, este le hizo señas con la cabeza para que lo llevara rápidamente a los vestuarios, para distraer al público que claramente estaba conmocionado Yakov comenzó a aplaudir como si lo que acababa de ver fuera parte del acto y los incito para que vitorearan el nombre del peli plata.

En los camerinos todos los bailarines estaban preocupados y se acercaban a ver a Victor en los brazos de Otabek mientras este trataba de acercarse a un diván que había dentro, ─ Parece que el duque no obtendrá por lo que pago esta noche ─ le comento Sala divertida a Mila mientras Otabek pasaba con Victor en sus brazos junto a ellas, ─ ¡No seas desagradable Sala! ─ le dijo la pelirroja dándole un golpecito en el brazo, ─ ¡Beka! ¡Ponlo aquí rápido! ─ el "Hada Rusa" cuyo nombre real era Yurochka pero todos le decían "Yurio" de cariño, ya se encontraba junto al diván con un poco de alcohol etílico en un trapo, para hacer reaccionar a Victor, el muchacho rubio se encontraba muy preocupado, a fuera Yakov a lo lejos vio como Lilia le hacía señas para que callara los vítores de los asistentes ─ Parece que lo han asustado ─ la multitud soltó de nuevo un "Awww" decepcionados, ─ Pero veo muchísimos bailarines de Moulin Rouge desocupados, así que es hora que la fiesta siga y bailen con ellos ─ la banda comenzó a tocar de nuevo ante las palabras de Yakov, en la mesa los bohemios estaban consternados pues nunca había sucedido algo así, ─ Iré a averiguar que pasa ─ dijo Phichit y de un salto se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el área de los camerinos.

Victor reacciono después de aspirar el trapito con el que Yurio trataba de despertarlo, abrió los ojos de golpe y cuando enfoco el hermoso rostro del muchacho le sonrió, ─ Estos estúpidos trajes… ─ dijo riendo bajito ─ … nunca me dejan respirar ─, todos los que estaban ahí reunidos suspiraron aliviados, ─ ¿Cómo está? ─ entró preguntando Lilia apresurada, ─ Todo está bien, solo se desmayó ─ le contesto Yurio mientras Victor tomaba el trapo y aspiraba de nuevo, ─ En ese caso salgan todos rápido a bailar con el público ─ los bailarines salieron rápidamente tras escuchar la orden, solo Otabek se quedó preocupado junto a Yurio ─ No te quedes ahí, ¡Vamos! ─ lo regaño Lilia mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta, solo quedaron en el camerino Victor y Yurio, el peli-plata comenzó a toser y se tapó la boca con el trapo, parecía exhausto y cerro lo ojos mientras Yurio le acariciaba la cabeza, el rubio se quedó helado cuando notó que el trapo donde tosió Victor estaba manchado con un poco de sangre.

En la pista de baile Phichit se acercó a Mila para preguntarle del estado de Victor, está le informo que estaba bien y que solo había sido un desmayo a causa de lo apretado que tenía el traje, el moreno se relajó, ─ Por cierto, dile al escritor que lo esperan en el elefante ─ le susurro la pelirroja a tiempo que se alejaba para volver a bailar en la pista, ─ ¿En el elefante? Esto se va a poner bueno ─ se dijo Phichit a si mismo mientras e dirigía de nuevo a la mesa a informarles a sus amigos lo que había sucedido.

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola Chicos!**

 **Este capítulo me quedo larguísimo pero realmente no quería cortarlo, la cosa avanza cada vez más rápido.**

 **Ok algunas cosas que queria decirles sobre el capítulo:**

 **El guardia de JJ si es Michael Crispino pero en esta versión de la historia no tiene relación alguna con Sala.**

 **Antes de que me maten por cambiarle el nombre Yurio, solo quiero decirles que quería manejar las cosas diferentes a otros fics, y bueno utilice el apodo de cariño que su abuelo le dice así que tal cual no le cambie el nombre, hahaha ustedes entienden.**

 **Aún no se si esto sera 100% Victuuri o si meteré algunas escenitas Otayuri o de algún otro ship solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **A quien quiera que haya leído hasta aquí muchas gracias, y si les gusto aunque sea un poquito déjenme un fav o algo, porque a pesar de que me encanta como está quedando la historia siento que está muriendo ignorada.**


	4. Tu canción

Capítulo 4: Tu Canción.

 _"Nunca imagine que la chispa de nuestro amor se encendería dentro de un elefante, aunque se encendió por una confusión no intencionada y a pesar de que el principal objetivo de Victor era engañar a un cliente más…"_

El espectáculo principal en el Moulin Rouge termino sin más sorpresas, la noche en el club siguió simplemente con música de fondo, bailes privados por aquí y por allá, y los clientes eligiendo que joya los acompañaría en su velada. Los bohemios salieron del recinto por la puerta trasera, en dirección al jardín privado del molino rojo en el que se encontraba el dichoso elefante, el cual era una edificación gigantesca que literalmente emulaba la forma de un elefante con una canastilla en el lomo, dentro del elefante se encontraba una gigantesca habitación privada en donde Victor atendía a los clientes más importantes que visitaban el Moulin Rouge, solo muy pocos podían alardear de esto, ya que la entrada a tal experiencia costaba muchísimo dinero, el hecho de que Victor fuera inalcanzable para la mayoría de los mortales lo hacía ser aún más deseado y el precio de su compañía se incrementaba día con día, por esta misma razón ni Phichit ni sus compañeros podían entender cómo es que el escritor japonés tendría la oportunidad de acercarse al elefante sin siquiera dar un centavo, lo bohemios lo atribuían a su talento con las palabras y estaban sinceramente sorprendidos.

Yuuri se encontraba muy nervioso pues la hora de su encuentro con el peli-plata se acercaba, ─ No estés nervioso todo saldrá bien ─ lo animo Phichit al verlo tratar de calmar el inevitable temblor de manos del que era víctima, ─ Además no estarás solo, estaremos apoyándote desde la canastilla ─ dijo el moreno mientras señalaba en dirección a la misma, ─ ¿Qué? ─ pregunto Chris sorprendido ─ ¡Eso ya es mucho voyerismo Phichit! ¡Si Victor lo invito al elefante quiere decir que necesita privacidad! ─ dijo Leo con el mismo tono entre sorprendido y asustado del suizo, ─ Honestamente no creo que llegue a tanto─ comenzó a replicar Phichit, ─ Yuuri tiene talento y Victor simplemente quiere disfrutarlo en privado, recuerden que en su camerino lo comparte con el hada ─ dijo mostrándose seguro de sus palabras, ─ ¿Cómo haremos para llegar a la canastilla si seguramente no nos dejaran ni acercarnos a la entrada? ─ Le pregunto Emil al moreno, el cual observaba la edificación concentrado ─ Ya se me ocurrirá algo, mientras tanto Yuuri ─ se dirigió al japonés ─ Por ahí es tu entrada ¡Suerte! ─ dijo señalándole al escritor una de las patas del gigantesco elefante, en la cual había una puerta con motivos dorados y en frente de esta un sujeto totalmente amenazante, Yuuri nervioso como nunca se acercó lentamente.

Por su parte Victor ya se encontraba totalmente recuperado después de su repentino desmayo, se alistaba entusiasmado con ayuda de Yurio, frente al gigantesco espejo del tocador dentro de su camerino compartido, ─ Todos dicen que el duque cayo a tus pies ─ le dijo el rubio mientras le apretaba el corsé del hermoso vestido rojo que enfundaba el delicado cuerpo del peli-plata ─ Con un benefactor así seguramente te convertirás en una gran estrella ─ lo alentó en menor mientras con dificultad amarraba las cintas del apretado vestido ─ ¿De verdad crees que me convertiré en una gran estrella? ─ le preguntó el peli-plata entusiasmado mientras con una brocha ponía un poco de color en sus mejillas, ─ Por supuesto, tienes talento y si conquistas al duque serás la estrella más importante en todos los teatros de Europa ─ dijo Yurio con una sonrisa mientras cuidadosamente levantaba el plateado cabello en un moño, el hada realmente quería ver a Victor triunfar, pues el peli-plata era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, ─ Me convertiré en la mayor estrella y nos iremos lejos, muy lejos de aquí ─ le prometió el mayor, el cual conmovido por sus palabras le sonrió desde el reflejo del espejo, la puerta se abrió repentinamente, Yakov entró a la habitación agitado interrumpiendo la escena ─ ¡Querido! ¿Te encuentras bien? ─ preguntó mientras se acercaba en dirección a sus estrellas ─ ¡Por supuesto! ─ Le respondió Victor sonriendo, ─ Todo mundo habla de cómo conquistaste al duque por completo en la pista de baile ─ dijo más calmado Yakov, ─ ¿Cómo me veo?, ¿Cómo una gran tentación?─ preguntó el peli-plata divertido mientras se giraba en dirección a su protector y hacia una sensual pose mostrándole su atuendo, Yakov exhalo sorprendió y comenzó a evaluar con la mirada a el diamante de pies a cabeza ─ Mi querido niño, ¿Será posible que el pobre duque pueda resistir tanta belleza? ─ Victor soltó un gritito Victorioso ante tal comentario, ─ Es hora de ir al elefante cariño, ¡Todo va a salir muy bien! ─ le aseguro Yakov mientras Victor lo tomaba del brazo, ─ Buena suerte ─ le deseo Yurio mientras el peli-plata y su protector salían del camerino.

Yuuri hecho un manojo de nervios ya se encontraba dentro del elefante esperando a Victor, le sorprendió bastante que el guardia lo dejara pasar sin muchos problemas, dentro un par de amigables jovencitas lo esperaban y lo guiaron por una elegante escalera de caracol, llego a una especie de pequeña antesala en donde había un solitario silloncito, Yuuri al verlo creyó que tenía que sentarse a esperar ahí, las muchachas al ver la acción no pudieron evitar soltar una risita, le explicaron que el sillón era para los guardias de seguridad que normalmente acompañaban a los clientes, el japonés totalmente apenado se levantó y entró a través de una gran puerta dorada que las jóvenes le señalaban. Cuando Yuuri entró por fin a la habitación privada no pudo evitar abrir la boca de sorpresa, para empezar todo a su alrededor era rojo con motivos dorados, las paredes, las cortinas, las alfombras, las sillas, la elegante cama, las sabanas y las almohadas sobre esta, absolutamente todo; notó que tenía una decoración muy al estilo hindú, con representaciones de deidades como Ganesha entre otras, se dio cuenta que en las paredes colgaban algunas pinturas que representaban distintas parejas en el acto sexual imágenes claramente sacadas del Kamasutra, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al observarlas, queriendo apartar la vista apenado noto que al fondo de la habitación había un gran balcón techado y circular con un gran ventanal en forma de corazón, el cual daba una hermosa vista hacia la ciudad, se acercó precavido y noto que a cada lado había una escalerilla que dedujo conducían hacia la canastilla sobre el elefante. Yuuri se sentía incómodo dentro de aquella habitación y decidió esperar en el balcón observando la ciudad mientras Victor llegaba.

El peli-plata por fin llegó acompañado de las amables muchachas, quienes llevaban charolas con champagne frio y algunos platones con distintas frutas, los cuales dejaron rápidamente sobre una mesita que estaba en medio de la habitación, ─ Lamento mucho hacerlo esperar ─ dijo seductoramente en dirección al joven japonés, quien al verlo se sonrojo, pues se veía increíblemente hermoso, ─ N-no hay p-problema ─ dijo con dificultad, ─ Si me permite iré a ponerme algo más cómodo ─ dijo guiñándole un ojo y acto seguido desapareció detrás de un biombo que estaba en una esquina cerca de la puerta. Yuuri estaba muy confundido pero no dijo nada, después un rato notó que las muchachas dejaban la habitación llevándose el vestido que Victor llevaba puesto unos minutos antes, le hicieron una pequeña reverencia y cerraron la puerta tras ellas.

El peli-plata salió detrás de su escondite unos segundos después usando solamente una bata de encaje negro, la cual cubría pobremente el corsé y el juego de medias y liguero del mismo color que llevaba puesto, Yuuri sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, ─ Este es un lugar maravilloso para escuchar poesía, ¿No lo cree? ─ Le dijo Victor mientras caminaba sensualmente en su dirección, el escritor no pudo evitar admirarlo de pies a cabeza ─ ¿Para usted soy poético? ─ Yuuri trago saliva y con dificultad contesto ─ S-si ─, el diamante alegremente se acercó a la mesa donde estaba la comida que las muchachas habían llevado, ─ ¿No quiere algo de comer? ¿Tal vez un poco de champagne? ─ pregunto mientras comenzaba a servir una copa del dorado y burbujeante líquido, ─ Será mejor que termine con esto ─ le dijo Yuuri apenado, quería recitar su poema y largarse de ahí tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieran, el peli-plata creyendo que el japonés estaba ansioso por empezar su noche de amor, azoto la botella contra la mesa a causa de la sorpresa que las palabras que acababa de escuchar le habían ocasionado, dejo la copa a medio servir y rápidamente regreso a su papel ─ Muy bien ─ dijo arqueando una ceja seductoramente, comenzó a avanzar hacia la cama ─¿Por qué no… ─ y se tendió sobre está abriéndose la bata ─ … se acerca aquí? Terminemos con esto ─ Yuuri lo observaba y no sabía si todo esto en realidad estaba sucediendo o eran alucinaciones causadas por las copas de Absenta que había bebido esa noche, ─ Prefiero hacerlo de pie ─ dijo tratando de mirar hacia otro lado, la sorpresa ataco a Victor por segunda vez ─ ¡Ah! ─ soltó abriendo los ojos intentado incorporarse, ─ Usted no tiene que pararse, ─ dijo rápidamente Yuuri cundo vio que el peli-plata se levantaba ─ A veces es muy largo y quiero que este cómodo ─ Victor no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no sabía que hacer así que se limitó a sonreír y asentir, Yuuri seguía hablando ─ Lo que hago es moderno, puede que se sienta raro al principio pero si se abre entonces quizá lo disfruté ─ dijo inocentemente pensando en el largo poema que había preparado para la velada, Victor estaba conmocionado era la primera vez en la vida que alguien le decía esas cosas, ─Muy bien ─ dijo sonriendo un poco incómodo.

─ Disculpe ─ dijo Yuuri nerviosamente mientras se alejaba más de la cama y le daba la espalda, la situación lo tenía nervioso y el poema se perdía en su cabeza, comenzó a prepararse para empezar a recitar, ─ El cielo… ─ solo pudo decir eso pues cuando volteo Victor estaba hincado sobre la cama acariciándose las piernas y soltando gemiditos, ─… el cielo nublado ─ el japonés confundido le dio la espalda de nuevo, y nerviosamente comenzó a dar saltitos tratando de concentrarse *Vamos, vamos* se decía así mismo tratando de recordar el poema, Victor estaba en la cama aún más confundido, no entendía por que el duque no se le acercaba y lo tocaba, así que intento una nueva postura, de nuevo se acostó sobre la cama, extendió los brazos listo para recibirlo y comenzó a gemir más fuerte cuando Yuuri volteo de nuevo, el pobre escritor le dio la espalda apenado *Puede que titube un poco* murmuro tratando de ignorar al peli-plata, el cual se estaba desesperando con la situación así que se incorporó de nuevo y sentó a la orilla de la cama y dulcemente pregunto, ─¿Está todo bien? ─ Yuuri se atrevió a voltear a su dirección y se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio su conducta, ─ Lo siento, a veces me toma tiempo…inspirarme ─ el diamante malinterpretando de nuevo sus palabras se levantó de la cama y avanzo hacia el ─ ¡Oh! Si, si, si, si, deja que papá te ayude ─ acto seguido acaricio la entrepierna del japonés el cual jadeo asustado por la acción ─ ¿Eso te inspira? ─ pregunto seximente y lo aventó hacia la cama.

─ Hagamos el amor ─ le dijo mientras se acercaba hacia él, ─ ¿Hacer el amor?─ pregunto Yuuri pues estaba muy confundido, ─ Eso quieres, ¿o no? ─ Le dijo salvajemente Victor mientras se subía sobre él, ─ Bueno es que yo… ─ Yuuri no sabía cómo salir de esa situación, ─Shhh no mientas ─ lo silencio Victor con la mano ─ ¿No sientes la poesía? ─ dijo mientras zafaba rápidamente los botones de la camisa del chico y comenzaba a mover las caderas para causar fricción ─ Siéntela… ─ ronroneo Victor moviéndose aún más rápido, Yuuri no pudo evitar el gemido que se liberó de su garganta, el bulto en sus pantalones comenzaba a apretarle, ─ ¡Vamos! ¡Libera al tigre! ─ grito el peli-plata mientras le desataba el pantalón, ─ ¡Vaya! ¡Tienes un gran… talento! ─ dijo sinceramente sorprendido al ver el miembro del japonés, ─ ¡Necesito tu poesía ahora! ─ le grito.

Yuuri ya no podía soportarlo ─ De acuerdo ─ le contesto mientras lo empujaba para quitarlo de encima, se bajó de la cama a gatas rápidamente se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse ─ "Es un poco extraño…" ─ Victor estaba en la cama agitado y confundido ─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó, ─ "… lo que siento…" ─ Yuuri había comenzado a recitar, ─ "… no soy de aquellos que se… esconden" ¿Está bien? ¿Es lo que quiere? ─ preguntó apenado, Victor dándose cuenta hacia donde iba la situación dijo ─ ¡Si, si! La poesía, eso es lo que quiero, palabras vulgares ─ soltó una risita, se recostó en la cama y comenzó a gemir, Yuuri lo miraba sumamente confundido pero continuo ─ "No tengo mucho dinero…" ─ Victor daba vueltas sobre la cama, gemía y gritaba *Si, sí, me encanta*, Yuuri se alejaba cada vez más de él ─ "… si lo tuviera compraría una casa donde vivir" ─ el peli-plata se acariciaba de pies a cabeza *Es tan sensual*, Yuuri seguía recitando confundido ─ " … si fuera escultor o quizá no…" ─ Victor seguía con su extraño comportamiento cayo de la cama y gateo por el piso *Es maravilloso* decía sensualmente mientras se recostaba en la alfombra y se enrollaba en esta ─ "… O un hombre que hace pociones en un show ambulante…"─ Yuuri trataba de seguir diciendo el poema pero la actitud del peli-plata lo tenía en shock, el cual en ese momento se azotaba contra el piso mientras gritaba *No pares, no pares* ─ "…sé que no es mucho" ─ *Si, si, dame más* ─ "… pero es todo lo que tengo" ─

Victor gritaba y se azotaba, Yuuri quería que parara, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo, comenzaba a darle miedo, el diamante parecía que estaba poseído, el japonés volteo hacia el balcón y a lo lejos vio el edificio donde vivía, recordó cuando los bohemios no lo escucharon durante la lluvia de ideas sobre el tema de las colinas, *Si, si no pares, no pares*, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue comenzar a cantar tan fuerte como pudo "Mi regalo es mi canción…", Victor se calló al instante en que lo escucho, sorprendido se sentó en la alfombra mirándolo atentamente, "… y esta es para ti, puedes decirle a todo el mundo que esta es tu canción…", el peli-plata estaba mudo de la impresión, "…puede que sea muy sencilla, pero ahora que está terminada espero que no te importe…" , el escritor se relajó al ver que Victor lo escuchaba atento, "…espero que no te importe, que exprese en palabras…", el peli-plata estaba admirado el joven tenía una voz maravillosa, "…. Cuan maravillosa es la vida ahora que estas en el mundo…", Yuuri le dio la espalda a Victor pues su intensa mirada lo ponía nervioso, el diamante se levantó rápidamente del piso y seguía con la mirada clavada en el "…me senté en el tejado y me puse a quitar el musgo, pues algunos de estos versos me tienen algo malhumorado…", Yuuri volteo de nuevo hacia el peli-plata y le sonrió dulcemente, "…pero el sol ha sido amable mientras escribía esta canción…", Victor se acercó lentamente a él, "… es para gente como tú, quien lo mantiene encendido…", Victor le sonreía maravillado, "…disculpa mi olvido pero esto que hago, veras he olvidado si es verde o es azul…", el japonés estaba mucho más relajado y a pesar de que todavía se sentía un poco nervioso no podía dejar de cantar, "… de todos modos esto es lo que realmente quiero decir…" sin dudarlo mucho le tendió una mano al peli-plata el cual la cual tomo sin dudarlo, "… tus ojos son los más dulces que jamás he visto…", Yuuri no supo de donde saco la valentía pero al sentir la mano de Victor sobre la suya lo acerco hacia el para que pudieran bailar al ritmo que estaba entonando, "…Y puedes decirle a todo el mundo que esta es tu canción, puede que sea simple pero ahora que está terminada, espero que no te importe…." , Victor se dejaba llevar y giraba encantado en los brazos de Yuuri, "…Espero no te importe que lo exprese en palabras, que maravillosa es la vida ahora que estas en el mundo.", dieron vueltas y Victor soltó una risita maravillado cuando Yuuri al terminar la canción delicadamente lo inclino hacia atrás.

El peli-plateado se aferró al cuello del escritor para no caer, ─ ¡Oh! No puedo creerlo, estoy enamorado…─ comenzó a decir en un susurro, ante sus palabras Yuuri sonrió ampliamente ─… estoy enamorado de un joven, apuesto y talentoso duque. ─ El japonés que sonreía como bobo le pregunto ─ ¿Duque? ─, Víctor soltó una risita ─ No es que el titulo sea importante ─ Yuuri lo miro a los ojos aun sonriendo y le dijo ─ Yo no soy duque ─ la sonrisa de Victor seguía ahí a pesar de lo que había escuchado─ ¿No eres el duque? ─ Yuuri quien seguía aletargado por el momento contesto sincero ─ Soy escritor ─ el peli-plata estaba a punto de besarlo cuando por fin su cerebro proceso las palabras y su sonrisa se cayó de golpe ─ ¿Un escritor? ─ Le pregunto confundido mientras se incorporaba y soltaba a Yuuri, el cual asintió ─ Phichit… ─ Victor no creía lo que estaba pasando ─ ¿Phichit?, Ay no, no, no ─ se llevó ambas manos al pecho ─ No me digas que eres un talentoso y pobre bohemio protegido por Phichit ─ Yuuri asintió para luego murmurar *Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor* ─ ¡Ay No! ¡Voy a matarlo! ─ grito Victor tapándose la boca con las manos ─ ¡Voy a matarlo! ─ Victor corrió hacia la puerta seguido por Yuuri quien intentaba explicar la situación ─ Phichit dijo que…─ el peli-plata ya no lo escuchaba, si ese sujeto con el que había estado toda la noche no era el duque entonces en donde estaba, abrió la puerta y la azoto al instante pues afuera estaba Yakov con JJ quien por fin había regresado después de haberse ido a cambiar debido al incidente con Phichit y los tragos unas horas antes.

─ ¡Ah! ¡El duque! ─ grito Victor asustado ─ ¡Escondete!

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola Chicos!**

 **No saben cuanto me reí escribiendo este capitulo, ojalá les haya gustado, perdonen si hay algún error pero es que es la 1 de la mañana y mi cerebro esta medio dormido.**

 **La canción de este capitulo se llama "Your Song" y originalmente la canta Elton John.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews, prometo que pronto contestare uno por uno, por cierto este puede ser el último capitulo que escriba esta semana pues tengo un montón de trabajo urgente acumulado.**

 **Me apurare y terminare el fic antes de que la inspiración me abandone.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Ensayo de Emergencia

Capítulo 5: Ensayo de Emergencia: Espectáculo Espectacular.

─ ¡Ah! ¡El duque! ─ grito Victor asustado volteando hacia Yuuri ─ ¡Escondete! ─ el peli-plata no pudo más que abrir y estirar la bata para tratar de ocultar al escritor cuando Yakov abrió la puerta de golpe, Yuuri se agacho y se trató de hacer chiquito para poder ser ocultado tras el esbelto cuerpo de Victor, ─ Cariño, ¿Estas decente para el duque? ─ pregunto Yakov mientras entraba a la habitación seguido por JJ quien por su parte entró admirando la habitación después de indicar a Michael que se sentara en el silloncito en el que Yuuri se había sentado minutos antes.

Victor giro hacia ellos nerviosamente aún con la bata estirada, ─ ¿Dónde estabas? ─ preguntó Yakov mientras Yuuri intentaba ver hacia JJ desde atrás de las caderas de Victor, pero este lo empujo para que se escondiera, ─Yo… yo… ─ comenzó a decir el peli-plata nervioso mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la champagne para que el escritor se escondiera debajo del mantel de esta, no le quedo otra más que esconderse rápidamente tras esta pues no cabía debajo, ─Estaba esperándolo ─ dijo arqueando una ceja, mientras sensualmente se posicionaba recargado en la mesa para cubrirla, con una mano acariciando un muslo y con la otra aun estirando la bata para mostrarle el cuerpo, JJ sonrió pícaramente mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza, ─ Señor duque, permítame presentarle mi hermoso diamante, Victor ─ el nombrado sonrió lo más sensual que pudo, ─ Umm señor, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de venir a visitarnos ─ dijo Victor en un gemidito, sintiendo movimiento detrás de él giro el cuello y notó que Yuuri se asomaba por detrás de la mesa, con rápidas señas le indico que se escondiera, ─ El placer querido, será todo mío ─ le contesto JJ mientras quitándose el sombreo de copa se acercó para tomar la mano extendida del peli-plata y plantar un delicado beso en el torso de esta, ─ Los dejare solos para que se conozcan, bye bye ─ les dijo alegremente Yakov mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

─ "Un beso en la mano puede ser muy continental" ─ cito el duque aun sosteniendo al peli-plata y viéndolo a los ojos, ─ "Pero los diamantes son mis mejores amigos" ─ dijo Victor con una sonrisita rompiendo el contacto y tomando el sombrero del duque, para distraerlo se sentó en la cama viéndolo expectante y coloco el sombrero sobre las almohadas, JJ sonreía encantado ─ Después de la grandiosa actuación de hoy, seguramente le va hacer falta refrescarse, querido ─ dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la mesita, si el duque se acercaba vería claramente al japonés escondido tras esta, como un rayo Victor se puso de pie y grito ─ ¡No! ─ JJ sorprendido volteo a verlo y este empezó a buscar escusas, ─ ¿No le agrada…. la vista? ─ preguntó tratando de dirigir la atención del duque hacia el balcón, ─ Me encanta ─ dijo extrañado volviendo a girar hacia la mesa, Victor comenzó a hacer girar los extremos de la bata, bailar y a dar vueltas mientras trataba de entonar una melodía rápida, ─ ¡Quiero bailar! ─ dijo mientras se contoneaba y gritando "woo woo woo" llamando la atención del duque el cual estaba extrañadísimo por su comportamiento, Yuuri al escuchar los ruidos se arriesgó a alzar el rostro y asomarse a ver lo que el peli-plata estaba haciendo, los dos lo miraban estupefactos ─ Yo… preferiría un poco de champagne ─ insistió el duque, Yuuri se escondió rápidamente cuando el otro tomo la botella, Victor asustado grito "¡No!" y dijo ─ "Es un poco extraño…" ─ confundido JJ volteo a verlo, ─ ¿El qué? ─ por su parte el japonés reconoció las palabras y de nuevo se asomó tras la mesa para dictarle el poema haciéndole señas y articulando las palabras, el peli-plata siguiéndolo continúo ─ "Lo que... estoy... sintiendo" ─ Yuuri lo dirigía y Victor discretamente trataba de verlo ─ "No soy de aquellos que se…." ─ el japonés hizo un ademán con las manos para decirla la siguiente palabra, -…esconden ─ dijo Victor cuando por fin pudo descifrar lo que trataba de decirle, desafortunadamente el japonés no tuvo cuidado y con la manga del saco tiro una de las copas que había sobre la mesa.

Al escuchar el ruido JJ quiso voltear pero Victor fue más rápido y soltando un gritito para llamar su atención se hinco ante él y comenzó a acariciarle las pierna mientas continuaba, ─ "No tengo mucho dinero, pero si lo tuviera compraría una casa para vivir los dos…" ─ sensualmente comenzó a acariciar sus muslos, el duque reprimió un gemido y volteo al techo, al verlo distraído Victor le abrió las piernas y a través de estas le hizo señas a Yuuri para que saliera de la habitación, el duque por fin bajo la mirada al peli-plata al cual no le quedó otra que comenzar a cantar suavemente la canción de Yuuri ─ "Espero que no te importe que lo exprese en palabras…" ─ comenzó a subir sin dejar de acariciarlo el duque lo miraba entre sorprendido y encantado, mientras Yuuri se acercaba lentamente a la puerta, ─ "…que maravillosa es la vida ahora es que estas tú en el mundo" ─ termino Victor ya incorporado, con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros viéndolo directamente a los ojos, los cuales le brillaron ante tales palabras ─ Eso es… muy hermoso ─ dijo en un susurro JJ mientras suavemente lo tomaba de la cintura, ─ Es de "Espectáculo Espectacular", de pronto con usted aquí al fin entendí el significado de las palabras, "Lo maravillosa que es la vida ahora que estás conmigo"─ Mientras decía esas palabras apuraba Yuuri con la mano para que saliera de la habitación, este cautelosamente avanzo hacia la puerta de espaldas y la abrió sin hacer ruido, cuando Victor vio en su dirección le advirtió con los ojos que Michael estaba ahí afuera dándole la espalada, Yuuri lo notó y en asustado entró de nuevo azotando la puerta justo cuando el duque preguntaba ─ ¿Y qué significa eso querido? ─

Justo cuando JJ iba a voltear a ver quién había azotado la puerta y Yuuri se había congelado frente esta, Victor dramáticamente soltando un "NOOO" se tumbó sobre la cama fingiendo que lloraba, ─ Duque no juegue con mis sentimientos ─ dijo entre sollozos falsos, se incorporó mientras lo señalaba con un dedo ─ Debe conocer el efecto que causa en mi ─ el peli-plata fingía sollozar mientras el pecho de JJ se inflaba de orgullo por las palabras que le había dicho, por su parte Yuuri trataba de pasar desapercibido detrás de una cortinita junto a la puerta que no lo cubría nada, el duque se le acercó al diamante tratando de consolarlo, el cual lo tomo por las solapas de saco y lo jaló sobre el mientras le decía ─ Hagamos el amor─ cayeron sobre la cama JJ sobre Victor, ─ Quiere hacer el amor, ¿No es cierto?─ el peli-plata le enrosco las piernas en la cadera y los brazos al cuello para que el otro no pudiera levantarse, ─ ¿Hacer el amor?─ pregunto el duque confundido mientras el diamante le daba un rápido beso en los labios y lo jalaba fuertemente hacia él, lo sostuvo con el brazo izquierdo, mientras con el derecho le hacía señas a Yuuri para que saliera por el balcón, este apresuradamente recorrió la habitación en dirección a donde el peli-plata le indicaba, JJ trataba de incorporarse pero Victor no lo dejaba lo abrazo con más fuerza mientras le gruñía al oído ─ Sabia que sentía lo mismo, ¡Duque! ─ el escritor se ofendió ante tales acciones hace no menos del 20 minutos Victor le había dicho que lo amaba y ahora estaba tratando de echarlo de la habitación para poder acostarse con otro hombre, cuando ya estaba a nada de llegar al balcón, molesto se quedó parado viendo severamente hacia la cama, Victor lo notó mientras apretujaba más al duque contra el *Sal de aquí* le dijo en un susurro a lo que el japonés negó con la cabeza, ─ Si, tiene razón debemos esperar a la noche del estreno ─ le dijo el peli-plata al duque mientras le hacia una expresión al Yuuri que quería decir *¿Contento?*, a lo que el japonés asintió conforme con una sonrisita en los labios y se escondió tras unas gruesas cortinas junto al balcón que lo cubrían completamente.

Victor por fin soltó a JJ quien estaba totalmente rojo pues el amarre del peli-plata no lo había dejado respirar, ─ ¿Es-esperar? ─ preguntó confundido tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire, ─ Hay un poder en usted que me asusta, debe irse ─ dijo Victor mientras se levantaba completamente de la cama y empujaba a JJ hacia la salida, ─ Pero acabo de llegar ─ replicaba confundido el duque, ─ Nos veremos todos los días en los ensayos, debemos esperar a la noche de estreno eso lo hará más especial ─ decía Victor mientras lo empujaba hacia puerta, ─ Adiós ─ le dijo cuándo llegaron a esta, lo saco de la habitación sin decir más y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro saliendo de su escondite, por su parte Victor estaba enojadísimo, ─ ¿Tienes idea, alguna idea… ─ comenzó a avanzar hacia el amenazante, mientras lo señalaba con un dedo ─ de lo que hubiera ocurrido si te encontrado? ─ cuando termino de decir esto se empezó a marear y perdió el conocimiento, los reflejos de Yuuri fueron rápidos pues alcanzo a sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo, ─ ¡Oh dios! ¿Victor? ─ pregunto asustado mientras comenzaba a tratar de despertarlo moviéndolo suavemente de arriba abajo.

Justo en ese momento Yakov entro a su oficina en el Moulin Rouge, en la cual instalado en la ventana tenía un telescopio por el cual podía ver claramente hacia las ventanas del elefante, ─ Veré como va todo ─ dijo mientras comenzaba a espiar a la pareja, lo único que pudo distinguir fue a Victor con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás moviéndose de arriba abajo ─ ¡Justo en el blanco! ─ comento divertido mientras, dejaba el telescopio y comenzaba a organizar papeles.

Dentro del elefante Yuuri comenzaba a desesperarse pues el peli-plata no reaccionaba, lo tomo con dificultad entre sus brazos y lo giro en dirección a la cama y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia esta, justo cuando lo iba a depositar suavemente sobre el colchón se resbaló con la bata del mismo y cayó sobre el en una posición muy comprometedora, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, ─ Olvide mi… ─ entraba contento JJ el cual se quedó helado al ver a la pareja en la cama ─ ¡Me engaña! ─ grito molesto desde la puerta, al tiempo en que Yuuri nerviosamente comenzaba a balbucear y Victor reaccionaba confundido, ─ ¡Ah Duque! ─ dijo el peli-plata aún con el nervioso japonés sobre de él, ─ "Es un poco extraño lo que estoy sintiendo…" ─ comenzó molesto a citar JJ, ─Es maravilloso ¿No es cierto? ─ dijo Victor mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de Yuuri ─Déjeme presentarle al escritor ─ dijo con una sonrisa como si la situación en la que estaban fuera la más normal del mundo, ─ ¿El escritor? ─ pregunto furioso el duque, ─ Si, si ─ comenzó a tratar de explicar Victor mientras por fin se levantaba y apartaba a Yuuri ─ Estábamos ensayando ─ dijo tranquilo. ─ ¡Ah! Ha Ha Ha ¿Ensayando? ─ soltó incrédulo JJ ─ ¿Espera que crea que a media noche, en el elefante, vestido así, dentro de los bazos de otro hombre, estaba ensayando? ─ Yuuri comenzó a asentir nervioso mientras Victor intentaba buscar explicación a la situación.

Como caídos del cielo Phichit y compañía entraron por el balcón ─ ¿Cómo va el ensayo? ─ pregunto el moreno contento, los bohemios habían estado atestiguando todo desde que Yuuri había llegado, de alguna manera escalaron el elefante por fuera y colgados del techo espiaban por las ventanas y el balcón, ─ ¿Empezamos de nuevo? ─ pregunto el moreno mientras se quitaba el saco y lo dejaba en una silla. JJ, Victor y Yuuri los miraban asombrados, ─ Espero que el piano este afinado ─ dijo Emil quien rápidamente se apresuraba hacia un pequeño pianito en la esquina de la habitación el cual claramente era de decoración, ─ Siento llegar tarde ─ dijo Chris mientras también se quitaba el saco y lo dejaba en la misma silla que Phichit, ─ ¿Quiere tomar algo? ─ le pregunto Leo al duque mientras le extendía una licorera llena de Absenta que siempre cargaba con él, Yakov desde su oficina miraba la escena asustado ─ ¡Oh por dios! ─ exclamo mientras salía corriendo hacia el elefante para ver lo que ocurría.

─ Cuando le dije esas palabras, me inspiro taaanto que me di cuanta cuanto trabajo hay que hacer ─ Comenzó a explicarle Victor a JJ tranquilamente, como si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo estuviera fríamente calculado, ─ Así que los llame para tener un ensayo de emergencia ─ termino con una sonrisa segura, el duque aún no creía en sus palabras ─ Si es un ensayo de emergencia ¿Dónde está Yakov? ─ preguntó JJ aún molesto, ─ No quise molestarlo… ─ comenzaba a explicar Victor justo cuando el mencionado entro conmocionado por la puerta ─ ¡Querido duque lo siento mucho! … ─ Victor lo interrumpió tomándolo por los hombros ─ ¡Yakov lo lograste! ─ dijo mientras a señas le trataba de decir que le siguiera el juego ─ El duque ya sabe del ENSAYO DE EMERGENCIA ─ dijo enmarcando sus últimas palabras, ─ ¿Ensayo de emergencia? ─ le pregunto su protector confundió, ─ Para incorporar las ideas del duque ─ dijo Victor coqueto mientras le sonreía a JJ, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa ya un poco más calmado, ─ ¡Sé que Georgi estará encantado! ─ dijo Yakov entusiasmado mientras caía en la situación, ─ Georgi su fue ─ le advirtió Phichit ─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ pregunto sorprendido Yakov, ─ Ahora todo se sabe, el duque adora el trabajo de nuestro nuevo escritor ─ dijo Victor salvando la situación de nuevo ─ Es por eso que se ha decidido a invertir ─ le aseguro contento a su protector ─ ¿Invertir? ─ pregunto de nuevo confuso Yakov, Victor dándole la espala a JJ le hacía caras desesperado para que siguiera el juego ─ ¡Ah sí! ¡Invertir! ─ Soltó emocionado Yakov cayendo de nuevo en la idea, ─ No puede culparme por esconder a… ─ dijo señalando a Yuuri el cual le susurro su nombre ─ ¡Yuuri! ─ JJ suspiro irritado ─ Ya me le adelante Yakov, no puede ocultarme nada ─ el mencionado asintió ─ Mi querido duque vamos a mi oficina a hacer el papeleo ─ dijo mientras intentaba dirigir al duque hacia la salida, ─ ¿Cuál es la historia? ─ pregunto JJ sin moverse de su lugar, ─ ¿La historia? ─ Pregunto Yakov confuso, ─ Si voy a invertir necesito conocer la historia ─ todos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos ante las insistencias del duque.

─ Si claro, la historia es sobre… ¿Phichit? ─ pregunto Yakov dirigiendo la atención del duque hacia el moreno ─ La historia… la historia es sobre… ─ Phichit no tenía ni idea como comenzar a explicar sobre la monja y los Alpes, ─ Es sobre el amor ─ se le adelanto Yuuri, ─ ¿El amor? ─ Preguntó el duque en tono burlón, ─ Es sobre el amor, que no conoce obstáculos ─ dijo el escritor dulcemente mientras miraba a Victor directamente, el cual sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco bajo su mirada, ─ ¡Y se desarrolla en Suiza! ─ dijo Phichit alegre, ─ ¿En Suiza? ─ le cuestiono JJ a Yakov asqueado, ─ La exótica Suiza… ─ dijo este, ─ ¡En la India, la exótica India! ─ salto Yuuri sintiéndose inspirado por la decoración de la habitación, todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos ─ Hay un cortesano, el más bello cortesano del mundo… ─ comenzó a relatar el escritor mientras miraba al diamante el cual se sonrojo al escucharlo ─… pero su reino es invadido por un malvado Marajá… ─ dijo exaltado esta vez en dirección a JJ ─ …para salvar su reino debe seducir al Marajá… ─ continuo Yuuri mientras todos lo miraban interesados ─ … pero en la noche de la seducción el confunde a un pobre… ─ el japonés comenzó a señalarse a sí mismo con ambas manos, obviamente no iba a decir escritor, comenzó a buscar alrededor de la habitación y vio que junto al pianito donde estaba sentado Emil había un Sitar* recargado y lo tomó─… un pobre sitarista con el Marajá y se enamora de él… ─ Victor lo miraba encantado, encontraba increíble la habilidad de Yuuri para inventar historias rápidamente y no podía quitarle la vista de encima, el japonés continuo ─ … el no quería engañarlo, estaba vestido como Marajá por que participaría en un obra ─ Chris de repente se acercó entusiasmado y le quito el sitar de las manos ─ Yo seré el pobre sitarista enamorado, cantare como un ángel pero bailare como el diablo ─ le dijo apasionado a JJ el cual incomodo preguntó ─ ¿Y qué pasa luego? ─ Yuuri continuo ─ El sitarista y el cortesano deben esconder su amor del malvado Marajá ─ repentinamente Leo se acercó ─ El sitar del músico es mágico y solo dice la verdad… ─ Phichit lo interrumpió ─Y yo seré el sitar ─ se volteó hacia Victor ─ Tu serás el bello ─ después a Yakov ─ Tú serás el feo ─ y por último hacia JJ ─ Y tu… ─ no pudo terminar su frase pues todos corrieron a taparle la boca, ─ ¡El sitar es el que cuenta el romance! ─ dijo el duque emocionado ─ ¡Sí! ─ gritaron todos al ver que el duque se entusiasmaba con la obra.

─ Háblale del Can-Can ─ le urgió Yakov a Yuuri, ─ Será Can-Can tántrico… ─ invento Yuuri pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Yakov quien lo empujo lejos del campo de visión del duque ─ Es una escena erótica y espectacular… ─ comenzó a decir apasionado mientras JJ lo veía interesado ─ … que captura el imponente, violento, vital y alocado espíritu bohemio que la producción engloba ─ dijo señalando al resto los cuales se encontraban agrupados tras el dueño del Moulin Rouge, ─ ¿Qué significa eso Yakov? ─ le pregunto JJ, ─ Quiero decir que el show será magnifico, opulento, tremendo, estupendo y gigantesco deslumbramiento sensual será… ─ Yakov se encontraba sumamente emocionado y el grupo de bohemios lo apoyaba ─ "Un espectáculo espectacular, ningún idioma puede describir a este gran evento, lo dejara mudo de sombro cuando le deje ganancias del 10%, debe admitir que eso es excelente y además de sus ganancias, podrá participar con sus dotes artísticos" ─ JJ se mostraba confundido pero interesado se sentó en una silla con una copa de champagne en la mano esperando escuchar más sobre show.

El grupo de bohemios tenían que convencerlo a como diera lugar y con un acuerdo silencioso empezaron una lluvia de ideas, ─ "El público se volverá loco, tanto que estará en el cartel por 50 años" ─ dijeron todos animándolo, ─ Habrá elefantes ─ dijo Phichit, ─ Bohemios ─ lo siguió Leo, ─ Hindúes ─ dijo Yakov, ─ Y cortesanos ─ añadió Victor haciendo una pose, ─ Acróbatas ─ menciono Emil el cual colgaba de la lámpara del techo, y ─ Malabaristas ─ dijo Chris mientras hacía malabares con la fruta que había estado en mesa, ─ Chicas Exóticas ─ prosiguió Phichit el cual quien sabe de dónde había sacado un velo para ponerse encima, ─ También escupe fuegos ─ dijo Leo mientras literalmente escupía fuego ayudado de la licorera con Absenta que cargaba, JJ tuvo que agacharse asustado pues el joven casi lo incendia, ─ Músculos, contorsionistas, intriga, peligro y romance ─ enlistaron juntos ─ Luces, máquinas y toda la electricidad ─ todos se mostraban entusiasmados y saltaban de un lado a otro─ "El público se volverá loco y estará en cartelera por 50 años" ─ terminaron repitiendo todos emocionados.

─ Si pero… ¿Al final que sucede? ─ les pregunto el duque, todos comenzaron a verse unos a otros, y casi simultáneamente comenzaron a correr por toda la habitación buscando material para poder hacer una puesta en escena improvisada, rapidamente acomodaron las luces usaron una cortina de telón y Yuuri comenzó a narrar ─ La cortesana y el sitarista fueron separados por un plan malvado ─ el telón improvisado se abrió mostrando a Victor y Chris tomados de las manos y siendo separados por Leo quien se había puesto una bata del peli-plata como capa, Victor agregó ─ Pero al final el escucha su canción… ─ el japonés lo miro y sonrió para terminar la idea agrego ─ … y su amor es tan fuerte que no hay modo de detenerlo ─ Chris y Victor se tomaron de las manos de nuevo pretendiendo estar muy enamorados, pero el peli-plata observaba de reojo al escritor ─ "Es un poco extraño lo que siento…" ─ canto JJ recordando la canción de Yuuri, todos lo miraron asombrados y prosiguieron, Phichit y Emil pusieron el biombo en el "escenario" mientras Chris y Victor pretendían esconderse tras de este ─ La canción secreta del sitarista los libera… ─ continuo Yuuri ─ Y las protestas del tirano no sirven de nada… ─ rápidamente quitaron el biombo y que do Yakov al descubierto, traía una toalla envuelta en la cabeza simulando un turbante ─ ¡Yo soy el malvado Majará, no escaparan! ─ JJ estaba encantado y reía ante la escena, los bohemios se habían colocado alrededor de Yakov y le hacían reverencias, ─ ¡Oh Yakov nadie podría interpretarlo como tú! ─ soltó el diamante divertido ─ Nadie lo hará ─ le contesto su protector, ─ "Los haremos reír, los haremos llorar, los haremos…" ─ el grupo decía feliz, pero fueron interrumpidos por el duque ─ ¿Y al final alguien morirá? ─ pregunto emocionado, todos se miraros de nuevo unos a otros pero nadie le contesto, terminaron su presentación de nuevo con las palabras "El público se volverá loco y estará en cartelera por 50 años", el duque los evaluaba y ellos estaban nerviosos esperando el veredicto, ─ A grandes rasgos… ¡Me gusta! ─ los bohemios soltaron un grito de victoria en coro emocionados y corrieron a abrazarlo.

 _ **Notas:**_

 ***Sitar** :Es un instrumento musical tradicional de la India y Pakistán, de cuerda pulsada y arquitectura similar a la de la guitarra, el laúd, el banjo, etc. Se identifica por su sonido metalizado y sus glissandos.

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola Chicos!**

 **Ya sé que ayer dije que no subiría más capítulos esta semana pero no pude evitarlo, estoy en una buena racha, aparte de que ahora si me salió el capítulo larguísimo (casi 4000 palabras, lo siento hahaha).**

 **Seguramente ahorita están pensando WTF con lo último, hahaha lo que pasa es que la parte del final es un número musical, pero trate de narrarlo y no sé si funciono, de todas formas este capítulo me gustó mucho y de nuevo reí como loca al escribirlo.**

 **En el capítulo que viene ya llega el Victuuri y me muero por empezar con el romance, tratare de subirlo de nuevo rápido aunque ahora si no prometo nada hahaha.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Amor en el Elefante

Capítulo 6: Amor en el Elefante.

"Yakov tenía a su inversionista y los bohemios tenían su show, mientras que la fiesta continuaba en el departamento de arriba yo intentaba escribir pero solo podía pensar en él, ¿Estaría el pensando en mí?..."

Después de que el duque diera su aprobación los bohemios emocionados organizaron una celebración, ─ Tienes que venir a celebrar nuestro éxito Yuuri, ya habrá tiempo para empezar a trabajar ─ le insistió Phichit después de que el japonés se negara a asistir a su improvisada fiesta, ─ Vendrá mucha gente que aún no conoces y que también trabajaran en la producción ─ lo animo Emil, ─ Ustedes diviértanse creo que he tenido suficiente por hoy ─ dijo con desgana el escritor, la verdad es que no estaba de ánimo de fiesta y se sentía terriblemente inspirado para ponerse a trabajar después de aquella noche con Victor, ─ ¡Vamos Yuuri! ¿Dónde está tu espirito bohemio revolucionario? ─ Le dijo Chris mientas le palmeaba la espalda amistosamente, Yuuri quería ir pero después de salir de él elefante Yakov le había dicho que necesitaba un borrador de la historia lo más pronto posible a más tardar a la noche siguiente, así que se sentía realmente presionado, ─ Vamos chicos dejemos que descanse un poco, si es que puede ─ dijo Leo mientras bebía la última gota de Absenta que quedaba en su licorera.

Yuuri no entendía a qué se refería el joven muchacho hasta minutos después cuando regreso a su departamento y la fiesta comenzaba a desarrollarse arriba, había olvidado por completo el inmenso hoyo del techo por donde se filtraba todo el ruido que hacían sus amigos, suspiro resignado y se sentó frente a la máquina de escribir para por fin comenzar a trabajar, pero a pesar de que la historia corría por su cabeza se sentía incapaz de plasmarla en papel, un par de hermosos ojos celestes a juego con una sedosa y larga cabellera plata, se colaban en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar acercarse al gran ventanal que había en su viejo departamento, desde ahí se veía con claridad el jardín trasero detrás del gran molino rojo, el elefante adornaba majestuosamente el floreado edén, suspiro de nuevo no sabiendo que hacer con ese cosquillo que sentía en el pecho cuando se atrevía a recordar la hermosa sonrisa del diamante deslumbrante, sin dudarlo mucho tomo su chaqueta y salió como un rayo de su nuevo hogar, tenía que verlo de nuevo.

Por su parte Victor estaba solo sentado cepillando su largo cabello frente al espejo de un pequeño tocador dentro del elefante, después de que Yakov se había llevado a JJ a descansar y este se hubiera despedido con una enorme sonrisa y un casto beso en la mejilla, los bohemios le habían insistido para ir a festejar el éxito que habían tenido con el duque, por un momento el peli-plata se había entusiasmado por la idea y casi había aceptado su propuesta, quería conocer más sobre el astuto escritor de ojos color chocolate y desestresarse un poco después de tan singular noche, hasta que Emil comento que tenían que ir a avisarle a los "Diamond dogs" y al resto de bailarines y actores del Moulin Rouge sobre la fiesta, después de escuchar eso Victor se negó a asistir inmediatamente, no es que tuviera algo contra sus compañeros de trabajo pero sabía de la aversión que ellos sentían hacia él, sobre todo una parte de los "Diamond Dogs", a pesar de que todos eran amables y respetuosos frente a él, los había escuchado varias veces despotricar a sus espaladas, al principio se sintió herido pero después se acostumbró a su rechazo.

Entendía el por qué lo despreciaban, de todos era el que menos trabajo tenia que hacer y el que mejor trato y más ganancias obtenía, él no tenía la culpa de la forma en que Yakov lo había cultivado, a pesar de haber nacido hombre su protector lo había criado como una dama, Yakov lo encontró con tan solo tres años muriendo desnutrido en las calles de Paris, nunca supo quiénes fueron sus padres pero alguna vez escucho que su madre era prostituta, aunque nunca presto atención en los rumores había una parte de él que lo creía verdad; desde muy pequeño había sido bendecido con una belleza extraordinaria, en la cual un hombre que se dedica a vender las noches de hermosas criaturas del bajo mundo como Yakov vio una pequeña fortuna, lo salvo de la muerte y a cambio lo entrenó para ser su fuente de dinero más confiable, cuando era niño Victor odiaba sus delicadas facciones y agraciado cuerpo, le molestaba inmensamente que lo llamaran hermoso en lugar de guapo, se sentía asqueado cada que lo trataban con delicadeza y que lo obligaran a comportarse como "señorita" se quejaba y gritaba a los cuatro vientos que él era hombre pero sus gritos nunca llegaban a ninguna parte.

No podía esperar a crecer, que su cuerpo se desarrollara y convertirse en un galán, pero su protector nunca lo permitió, no lo dejaba hacer pesas como el resto de hombres que tenía bajo su cuidado, al contrario lo hacía entrenar ballet, lo obligaba a usar corsés para estilizar su figura y a ponerse vestidos y tacones, lo obligaba a tomar clases de canto y no malabarismo como el tanto quería, muchas veces estuvo a punto de cortar su larga cabellera pero siempre se lo impedían, lo tenían bajo vigilancia y cuidado todo el tiempo y eso lo hacía sentirse enjaulado, le gustaba ver el espectáculo que cada noche se hacía en el recinto y se imaginaba como el galán que cargaba a la preciada joya y la mostraba a los clientes y no viceversa. Cuando cumplió 12 años, Yakov lo obligo a trabajar como cantante en Moulin Rouge y en cuanto hizo su debut los caballeros empezaron a ofertar por su compañía, Yakov estaba encantado por la demanda de su pequeño y lo apodo el "Diamante Deslumbrante" el que todos querían poseer y muy pocos podían tocar, pero no permitió que lo tocarán al menos no en ese momento, fueron cinco largos años en los que su popularidad se incrementó, las ofertas se hacían más numerosas y el precio para tomar al joven aumentaba, por un tiempo Victor creyó que no llegaría alguien lo suficientemente rico para satisfacer la avaricia de su protector, pero una desafortunada noche cuando tan solo tenía 17 años el hombre que tomo su virginidad llegó, después de esa macabra velada con aquel repugnante hombre que le triplicaba la edad nada fue igual, y por primera vez en la vida se sintió afortunado por ser hermosamente inalcanzable y no tener que repetir la experiencia noche tras noche como la mayoría de sus compañeros, el peli-plata en los 10 años que llevaba ofreciendo sus servicios solo había tenido que entregarse siete noches a cinco clientes diferentes, el duque seria el sexto, a diferencia los "Diamond Dogs" tenían que atender a ese número de clientes al menos quincenalmente y algunos de sus otros compañeros más desdichados tenían que atender al mismo número diariamente.

Con los años fue entendiendo que su posición era una bendición, y aprendió a resignarse a la vida que llevaba, se dio cuenta que al cumplir las exigencias de su protector y volverse más tentativo para los clientes, trabajaba menos, mejor se la pasaba y más ganancias recibía, a pesar de que tuvo su etapa rebelde Yakov nunca lo maltrato ni le levanto la mano, por el contrario lo mimaba y le aguantaba todas su rabietas, cosa que le agradeció profundamente, pero a cambio de la vida entre lo que cabe despreocupada que vivía, soledad es lo que había ganado, la mayoría de sus compañeros sobre todo compañeras lo odiaban, y los que sobraban no se sentían cómodos a su alrededor y lo evitaban, así que normalmente se la pasaba solo, convivía con ellos durante horas de ensayo o en las presentaciones pero nada más, sabía que fuera del trabajo todos eran una gran familia de la que él no era parte.

Cuando la soledad lo estaba consumiendo Yurochka llegó a su vida como un rayo de luz, Yurio también fue rescatado de las calles a una edad muy temprana y en cuanto lo vio Victor supo que el pequeño y hermoso rubio con ojos color esmeralda tendría el mismo destino que él, ser educado como dama a pesar de ser hombre, en lugar de sentir repulsión contra el que sería su sucesor sintió empatía, se vio a si mismo reflejado en los actos de Yurio, quien al igual que él quería ser el héroe del show y no la delicada flor, a diferencia de él Yurio se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeros y aunque también le tenían un poco de envidia porque su hermoso rostro lo salvaría de muchos horrores, muchos lo veían como una pieza para derrocar al diamante, y él lo sabía, así que día con día intentaba alejar al rubio del veneno con el que trataban de manchar su alma, por suerte nunca pudieron ponerlo en su contra, pues el hada conforme crecía notaba el trato que Victor recibía de sus compañeros y eso realmente lo enfurecía, pues aunque podía comportarse como diva y menospreciarlos a todos nunca lo hacía, eventualmente se dejó aconsejar por el mayor y dejo muy a su pesar que Yakov lo moldeara, con esto el peli-plata y el rubio se volvieron inseparables, y Victor por fin pudo tener un poco de compañía, más que su sucesor veía a Yurio como su hermano menor así que con todo lo que tenía intentaba que el chico fuera feliz, cada día despertaba con temor pues el joven crecía rápido y ya estaba a nada de que su virginidad fuera subastada, Victor necesitaba que la obra del Moulin Rouge fuera un éxito, para así poder salvar al menor del sentimiento de asco y debilidad con el que el peli-plata vivía.

La felicidad de Yurio era su objetivo primordial, ya que se había resignado a no obtener nunca la suya, por eso mismo se encontraba sentado solo en medio de la habitación dentro del elefante, pues seguramente el rubio al creer que estaría solo en el camerino estaría en compañía de Otabek, un joven bastante guapo y amable miembro de los "Diamond Dogs" que estaba seguro, aunque aparentaba no saber nada, era su enamorado, le había advertido que no debía entregarse a nadie tanto en cuerpo como en alma, ya que esa era una de las más importantes reglas dentro del Moulin Rouge estaba totalmente prohibido enamorarse de nadie, pero la sonrisa que aparecía en el bello rostro del hada cada que estaba en compañía del kazajo no tenía precio así que había decidido pretender no saber nada y entre las sombras los apoyaba y les daba tiempo para estar juntos, sin embargo sabía que era difícil, sobre todo cuando Otabek era uno de los más solicitados por los clientes, aún recordaba con amargura la primera noche que el kazajo tuvo que vender su compañía y lo mucho que había llorado el pequeño Yurio, pese a que Victor aparento no saber el porqué de su sufrimiento lo consoló durante toda la noche e incluso soltó un par de lágrimas por la situación, pensó que a la mañana siguiente todo habría acabado entre ellos, pero Yurio no le dio la espalda y su lazo se volvió más fuerte, después de eso fue que decidió trabajar duro para que al menos ellos fueran felices.

Estar dentro del elefante no le hacia la más mínima gracia, odiaba ese lugar como nada en el mundo, solo entraba cuando tenía que atender a algún cliente y esa noche por suerte se había salvado de tener que entregarse a alguien, aunque debía admitir que cuando confundió a Yuuri creyéndole el duque por primera vez en la vida no se sentía tan asqueado por su acompañante, incluso se sentía emocionado, no solo porque el japonés era guapísimo si no porque nunca había estado con alguien tan joven.

Se decepciono al saber que el escritor no era su cliente, algo en él lo había encantado, no sabía si era su habilidad con las palabras o lo dulce de su sonrisa pero estaba cautivado, mientras se cepillaba las hebras plateadas recordaba entre apenado y divertido todo lo que había sucedido en la noche, su corazón se aceleró al recordar la bella canción que le había cantado al oído y lo amable y tierno que había sido con él, era la primera vez que lo trataban así, la mayoría de los hombres con los que se había encontrado lo veían como objeto y siempre con ojos llenos de lujuria, nadie se había tomado la molestia de tratarlo como persona o halagar sus ojos como lo había hecho el japonés, todo mundo le decía lo sexy y hermosas que eran sus piernas y eso en lugar de hacerlo sentir bien lo asqueaba, pensó en las orbes chocolates y lo expresivas que eran, definitivamente quería verlo de nuevo pero sabía que eso no iba a poder ser, ellos vivían en mundos diferentes y Yakov no iba a dejar que se le acercara más de lo necesario.

─ Yuuri ─ se dijo con una sonrisa mientras su corazón brincaba en su pecho, como si el hechizo se rompiera pensó en el duque, no podía echar todo su trabajo y esfuerzo a la basura, debía olvidarse de las bonitas palabras del escritor y tenía que concentrarse en el duque, que tampoco era feo, de hecho era también guapo y joven, pero la forma en que lo miraba era exactamente igual a los otros tantos, pensó de nuevo en el escritor y soltó un suspiro, queriendo arrancar su dulce recuerdo de la mente se levantó, camino hacia el balcón y comenzó a subir por las escaleritas que lo condujeron hacia la canastilla del enorme elefante, en la cual había un gran sillón lleno de cojines se sentó contemplando la ciudad la cual estaba completamente iluminada a pesar de ser pasadas las tres de la mañana, sabía que París era el sueño imposible de muchos pero para él era su cárcel, lo único que quería era tomar a Yurio e irse de ahí, de nuevo soltó un suspiro y se dijo a si mismo ─ Un día volaré muy lejos ─

Un ruido tras de él lo hizo voltear, soltó un grito y se levantó como rayo casi le da un infarto al ver al joven japonés apenado sostenido de un poste de la canastilla evitando no caer, ─ Lo siento, lo siento, no quise asustarte… ─ le decía Yuuri con la cara roja como un tomate, el escritor al querer ver de nuevo al peli-plata había escalado el elefante por las mismas cuerdas que los bohemios habían utilizado para subir horas atrás, ─ … vi tu luz y decidí subir ─ dijo nervioso, se maldijo así mismo su rápido momento de valentía lo había hecho quedar como un acosador, seguramente Victor estaba pensando lo peor de el en esos momentos, por su parte el peli-plata estaba sorprendido y confundido pero interiormente feliz, quiso empujar esas emociones en el fondo de su alma para no hacer nada estúpido, ─ ¿Qué? ─ pregunto simulando estar molesto, ─ No podía dormir y quería agradecerte por ayudarme a conseguir trabajo ─ dijo sincero, ─ Ah, por supuesto ─ Victor soltó con un suspiro ─ Phichit tiene mucha razón tu… ─ el japonés lo miraba expectante ─… tienes mucho talento. ─ le dijo el diamante mientras sonreía, Yuuri devolvió la sonrisa completamente rojo ─ Será un show maravilloso, es mejor que me vaya porque ambos tenemos un gran día mañana ─ le dijo el peli-plata al tiempo que le daba la espalda y se encaminaba de nuevo a las escaleritas.

─ ¡Espera, por favor espera! ─ le insistió el japonés, Victor volteo hacia el dudoso ─ Antes cuando estábamos… cuando creíste que era el duque… dijiste que me amabas y me pregunto si… ─ Yuuri no sabía por qué estaba diciendo eso, pero algo en su interior necesitaba saber, ─ ¿Si estaba actuando? ─ pregunto Victor ─ Si─ contesto Yuuri apenado, ─ Por supuesto ─ le contesto sincero el diamante, Yuuri sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía ─ Parecía real ─ dijo tristemente, ─ Yuuri… ─ comenzó a decir Victor mientras se acercaba a él, ─… soy un cortesano, me pagan por que los hombres crean lo que ellos quieren. ─ dijo afligido mientras esbozaba media sonrisa, ─ Si ─ le dijo el japonés devolviéndole la sonrisa de nuevo ─ Que tonto creer que te enamorarías de alguien como yo ─, el diamante exhalo un poco frustrado ─ No puedo enamorarme de nadie ─ le explico, el escritor abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa que sus palabras le ocasionaron ─ ¿No puedes enamorarte? ─ preguntó preocupado a lo que el diamante simplemente negó con la cabeza ─ ¡Pero… una vida sin amor eso es terrible! ─ le dijo Yuuri en tono ofendido, ─ ¡No! Vivir en la calle, eso es lo terrible ─ le replico Victor ante su tono, ─ ¡No! ─ grito Yuuri, ─ ¿Eh?─ pregunto el diamante sorprendido por su energética respuesta, ─ El amor es como oxigeno… ─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ soltó extrañado el peli-plata ─ … el amor es una cosa esplendorosa, el amor nos lleva a donde pertenecemos… ─ continuo emocionado el escritor mientras se acercaba al otro ─ … todo lo que necesitas es amor ─ Victor lo miro incrédulo y volteando los ojos le dijo ─ No empieces de nuevo-

─ Todo los que necesitas es amor ─ repitió Yuuri viéndolo a los ojos, ─ Uno necesita comer ─ le contesto Victor ─ Todo lo que necesitas es amor ─ como si no pudiera decir otra cosa el escritor repitió sus palabras ─ O terminaré en la calle ─ el peli-plata quería hacerlo entrar en razón, ─ Todo los que necesitas es amor ─ ante la insistencia del japonés soltó un risita, ─ El amor es solo un juego ─ soltó y le dio la espalda para regresar a la habitación, el escritor salto para posicionarse frente a el ─ Yo fui creado para amarte cariño, y tú para amarme a mi─ dijo temerariamente, el peli-plata sonrió divertido y se alejó de el en dirección a la canastilla ─ La única forma en la que puedes amarme cariño es pagando una buena suma ─ Yuuri lo siguió y de nuevo cerrándole el pasó le dijo ─ Sólo una noche, dame sólo una noche ─ Victor lo miro de arriba a abajo ─ De ninguna manera porque no puedes pagarlo ─ y de nuevo le dio la espalda pero Yuuri era insistente ─ En el nombre del amor, una noche en el nombre del amor ─ el peli-plata sonreía ante sus palabras pero aun así se alejó ─ Estas loco, no me convencerás ─ de nuevo se dirigió hacia las escaleras ─ Espera ─ le suplico el escritor y Victor volteo de nuevo ─ No me dejes así, no podré sobrevivir sin tu dulce amor, cariño no me dejes así ─ el diamante lo veía serio algo en su pecho le decía que correspondiera pero su cerebro lo frenaba así que le dio la espalda de nuevo.

─ Uno pensaría que la gente está harta de tontas canciones de amor ─ le dijo totalmente serio ─ Yo veo a mi alrededor que no es así ─ le contesto el japonés sonriendo ─ Algunas personas quieren llenar el mundo con tontas canciones de amor ─ el tono del peli-plata era triste ─ ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ─ le pregunto el escritor acercándose a él lentamente ─ Me gustaría saber ─ justo cuando Yuuri estaba a punto de tocarlo Victor se alejó de nuevo, sin pensarlo mucho el japonés subió sobre una especie de sombrero que tenía la gran cabeza del elefante y servía como techo para el balcón, Victor se asustó y le grito que bajara, el escritor lo ignoro ─ El amor nos eleva donde pertenecemos… ─ insistió Yuuri mientras estiraba los brazos y sentía la brisa nocturna en la cara ─ Donde las águilas vuelan a lo alto de la montaña ─ Victor exasperado lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo para bajarlo de donde se encontraba ─ El amor nos hace comportarnos como idiotas ─ le grito en la cara, se encontraban muy cerca del otro─ Arrojamos nuestra vida por la ventana solo por un día de felicidad ─ continuo regañándolo mientras por enésima vez se alejaba de del para por fin comenzar a bajar por las escaleritas.

─ Podríamos ser héroes, solo por un día ─ dijo entusiasmado el joven japonés siguiéndolo, Victor se volteó a verlo incrédulo ─ Tu serás malo ─ le dijo para darle la espalda de nuevo ─ No, no lo seré ─ le aseguro Yuuri ─ Y yo… beberé todo el tiempo ─ por fin regresaban a la habitación, ─ Deberíamos de ser amantes ─ le sugirió apasionado el japonés─ No podemos hacer eso ─ le contesto triste el peli-plata, ─ Deberíamos de ser amantes y eso es un hecho ─ insistió el joven escritor, no sabía porque pero necesitaba a Victor como necesitaba respirar, no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil, el peli-plata lo miro y sonrió, sabía que si accedía a su petición se metería en grandes problemas, pero de verdad quería ser egoísta por una vez, Yuuri se acercó a él y le tendió una mano, dándose por vencido Victor la tomó y lo jaló aún más hacia él y el japonés lo tomo en sus brazos, ─ "Que maravillosa es la vida ahora que estás conmigo" ─ le susurró Yuuri al oído el peli-plata no pudo hacer más que soltar una risita ─ Me puedo dar cuanta que serás malo para el negocio ─ y sin más preámbulos se fundieron en un dulce beso, que sellaría la promesa de guardar su nuevo secreto.

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola Chicos!**

 **Seguramente otra vez están con cara de WTF con la parte final y si adivinaron, de nuevo una parte musical narrada, pero es que en la película cantan a la menor provocación hahahaha (Elephant Love Medley es el nombre de la canción por si quieren buscar, que de hecho es un popurrí de varias hahaha).**

 **Ya llegó la parte romántica y con ella los problemas, la cosa se va a poner que arde, aun no se si meteré partes Kinky en la historia, honestamente nunca he escrito lemon pero como que Victuuri me está inspirando para ello, ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Lo dejamos todo en fluff y angustia o le metemos un poco de perversión romantica? Hahahaha.**

 **Espero estén disfrutando leer la historia tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndola.**

 **¡Muchas Gracias por leer!**


	7. Título de Propiedad

Capítulo 7: Título de Propiedad.

"La maravillosa que era la vida cuando Victor estaba conmigo… pero con el duque Yakov obtuvo mucho más de lo que esperaba…"

Un día después de aquella singular noche dentro del elefante el duque se encontraba en la oficina de Yakov Fetsman haciendo negociaciones, ─ Convertir el Moulin Rouge en un teatro, costara una fortuna...─ le decía JJ alegremente a Yakov quien lo escuchaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, ─… así que a cambio requeriré un contrato que marque que Victor es para mí en exclusiva… ─ al decir estas palabras el duque comenzó a ponerse tenso y su pierna comenzaba a temblar, Yakov lo miraba atónito, esperaba que el duque quisiera la compañía de Victor pero nunca pensó en la exclusividad ─ … claro que necesitare estar completamente seguro con las escrituras del Moulin Rouge… ─ Yakov no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el duque invertirá muchísimo dinero que necesitaba urgentemente y a cambio le pedía las dos cosas más importantes de su vida, el molino rojo y el diamante deslumbrante.

JJ iba preparado con un contrato que Yakov solo necesitaba firmar, el cuál contenía esas cláusulas dinero a cambio de Victor y la propiedad del recinto, ─ Mi querido duque yo… ─ Yakov trataba de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, ─ POR FAVOR YAKOV… ─ comenzó a hablar exaltado, ─ NO CREA QUE SOY INGENUO, DEBO TENER LA ESCRITURAS DEL MOULIN ROUGE Y SI HAY ALGUNA JUGARRETA MI SIRVIENTE MICHAEL…─ el nombrado que todo el tiempo había estado escondido entre las sombras salió sigilosamente al escuchar al duque, Yakov por su parte estaba sorprendidísimo, ─… lo resolverá de la única forma que ustedes los de la farándula lo hacen… ─ dijo un poco más calmado, el mayor nervioso trago saliva, ─ Victor será mío… ─ recalco JJ comenzando a exaltarse de nuevo ─ … y no es que sea celoso, ¡PERO NO ME GUSTA QUE OTRAS PERSONAS TOQUEN MIS COSAS! ─, Yakov no pudo más que asentir ante estas palabras, el duque se encontraba alterado y comenzó a respirar pausadamente tratando calmarse.

Cuando por fin lo logro le dedico una sonrisa un poco macabra, ─ Yo… entiendo… muy bien… duque ─ dijo en un susurro asustado Yakov mientras tomaba una pluma de su mesa y firmaba el contrato, no tenía otra opción, JJ era su única salvación de la bancarrota no le quedaba más que agachar la cabeza y cumplir con la exigencias del vanidoso duque, el cual al ver el contrato firmado comenzó a emanar alegría, ─ Ahora que nos entendemos me parece que tiene los medios para transformar su querido Moulin Rouge en un teatro ─ dijo con una enorme sonrisa, ─ Cortejare a Victor después de la cena esta noche ─ dijo seriamente mientras se levantaba del asiento donde se encontraba, ─ Lo espero a las 8 en punto en la torre Golvie ─ acto seguido salió con una sonrisa triunfante seguido por su fiel guarda espaldas.

Yakov quedo hecho un lío acababa de entregar en menos de cinco minutos lo único que tenía en la vida, suspiro pesadamente mientras se dirigía hacia su ventana, desde ahí se podía apreciar casi todo el terreno que conformaba el Moulin Rouge, el gran salón de presentaciones, el enorme molino rojo, el jardín con el gigantesco elefante y la torre Golvie una gran construcción de cinco pisos en forma de torre con arquitectura gótica, en la cual se encontraban distintas habitaciones donde sus preciadas joyas alquilaban sus noches, la habitación más grande de todas que de hecho era el último piso completo y parecía más un departamento que una habitación, estaba siendo utilizada por JJ como residencia temporal, suspiro de nuevo pesadamente mientras admiraba todo lo que había dejado ir, sin pensarlo mucho salió de su oficina, y le dijo a Lilia que avisara a todos los integrantes de la gran familia Moulin Rouge que tenía un anuncio que hacerles.

Una hora después todos los miembros del Moulin Rouge incluidos los bohemios y Yuuri se encontraban en el salón de presentaciones del mismo esperando el importante anuncio de Yakov, los últimos en llegar fueron Victor y Yurio, todos los miraban expectantes, nadie sabía con claridad si el peliplata había tenido éxito con el duque o no, pero al verlo andar con su sonrisa confiada de siempre supieron inmediatamente que lo había tenido, por su parte el oji-azul ignorando a sus compañeros que lo veían con recelo, busco entre los presentes al muchacho de ojos color chocolate y en cuanto lo vislumbro le dedico una sensual sonrisa acompañada de un pequeño guiño, el japonés se sonrojo y con problemas devolvió la sonrisa que termino como una graciosa mueca, Victor ante tal reacción rio quedito ganándose una extrañada mirada de Yurio, los rusos se sentaron en unos lugares que les habían reservado hasta el frente del escenario justo cuando Yakov salía a dar su importante noticia.

─ ¡Familia! Me alegro que estén reunidos todos aquí… ─ Saludo alzando los brazos exageradamente fingiendo felicidad, lo último que quería era que todos se enteraran que se encontraba mal después de haber entregado todo al duque, se convenció que lo mejor sería actuar como si todo fuera de maravilla, e incitar a sus joyas a dar lo mejor de sí, ─ … nuestro tiempo ha llegado, gracias al arduo trabajo y encanto de nuestro hermoso diamante deslumbrante el duque ha accedido a financiarnos ─ tras decir esto comenzó a aplaudir, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Victor el cual se la correspondió incómodamente, quería que la tierra lo tragara, Yakov sabia el desprecio que todos sentían hacia él y al hacer esto incitaba más su odio, los miembros del Moulin Rouge aplaudieron sin ganas, pero su amargura quedo opacada tras los vítores y festejos de los bohemios, ─ A partir de este momento el Moulin Rouge deja de ser llamado club nocturno para oficialmente convertirse… ¡EN UN TEATRO! ─ Tras estas palabras el gritó de emoción no se hizo esperar, se levantaron de sus asientos para abrazarse unos a otros, Yurio abrazo al peli-plata con todas sus fuerzas *Gracias* le susurró al oído, el mayor correspondió el abrazo contento, lo estrecho en sus brazos mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios con aprecio.

Los bohemios también emocionados, alzaron sus licoreras llenas de ajenjo que siempre cargaban con ellos e hicieron un brindis, Yuuri los acompaño felizmente y pudo apreciar a lo lejos la bonita escena entre el rubio y el peli-plata, sabía lo que ese pequeño y su triunfo con el duque significaba para el diamante y estaba feliz por ellos, después de su encuentro anterior no había cruzado palabra con Victor, compartieron un par de dulces besos y hablaron alegremente de sus vidas hasta que el sol salió en el horizonte, el japonés tuvo que escapar rápidamente ante la divertida mirada del oji-azul quien lo elogio por su agilidad para escalar, el pelinegro recordó con una sonrisa los eventos de la mañana, en ese momento Yuuri quería acercarse a donde estaba, hablar con él aunque fuera por un instante, ver su sonrisa de cerca y presentarse ante Yurio.

Todos sus dulces pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante la llegada del duque al lugar, los presentes se quedaron atónitos viéndolo en silencio avanzar, seguido de su intimidante guardia, hacia donde se encontraba el peli-plata el cual ya había soltado a su gatito quien momentos antes se había ido a festejar a los brazos de cierto kazajo, JJ galantemente tomo su mano derecha y deposito un casto beso en el dorso de esta, ─Tan hermoso como siempre _mon chèri* ─_ Victor le sonrió incomodo ─ Buenos Días querido duque ─ dijo cortante soltándose del agarre y luchando contra el impulso de limpiarse la mano, ─ Espero que hayas descansado bien anoche _mon_ _amour_ ** ─ continuo el duque sin prestar atención a la expresión de desagrado que se formó en el hermoso rostro del peli-plata cuando lo acerco hacía el por la cintura para susurrarle al oído ─ Esta noche tendremos la torre Golvie solo para nosotros, espero no faltes ─ le dio un rápido beso en el cuello y coquetamente le sonrió, el diamante solo pudo corresponder con una mueca después de sentir un feo escalofrió por su espalda, trato de no pensar en la repulsión que sentía al escuchar esas palabras en ese tono y con mucho esfuerzo sonrió al duque quien le lanzo un beso mientras se alejaba para hablar con Yakov.

Un muy celoso japonés atestiguo la escena en la distancia, sin pensarlo mucho se acercó hacia donde estaba el ruso ignorando las sorprendidas miradas que le lanzaban sus amigos, ─ Buenos días _Monsieur_ *** Victor ─ le dijo mientras discretamente acariciaba el brazo del peli-plata, haciendo que el contacto borrara cualquier deje de desagrado que había dejado JJ, ─ Buenos días Yuu-ri ─ canturreo el ruso con una enorme sonrisa mirando directamente las orbes chocolates ─ ¿Dormiste bien? ─ pregunto divertido mientras comenzaba a jugar con un rebelde mechón plateado ─ Sinceramente no pude dormir mucho, algo maravilloso me quito el sueño y la inspiración me llego obligándome a ponerme a escribir ─ le contesto dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, el peli-plata soltó una risita y sus mejillas se encendieron ante el dulce comentario ─ Necesito leer las nuevas páginas, me intriga saber que has hecho con la historia ─ le dijo Victor emocionado, tomando sin vergüenza las manos del japonés sin importarle mucho quien los viera ─ Esta noche tendremos un repaso del guion y la estrella principal tiene que estar presente ─ dijo el escritor dándole un dulce apretón a las cálidas y pálidas manos del diamante.

Mientras Victor y Yuuri se perdían dentro de su burbuja de felicidad, a la distancia un par de astutos ojos verdes analizaban todas sus acciones, *Algo no cuadra ahí* susurro el quinceañero al ver la cegante sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del peli-plata mientras hablaba animado con aquel raro muchacho ─ Oye Beka, ¿Quién es ese? ─ preguntó sin mucha discreción al joven de cabellos oscuros que apresaba su cintura con delicadeza, ─ El escritor de la obra creo, es un amigo de Phichit ─ contesto sin mucho interés el kazajo ─ Ven ─ el rubio se soltó del agarre y firmemente tomo la mano de su novio caminando hacia donde se encontraba la feliz pareja ─ ¡Victor! ─ le llamo apremiante haciendo que el diamante se sobresaltara ante el tono ─ ¿No nos presentas a tu amigo? ─ dijo secamente mirando con desprecio al japonés el cual ante la fiera mirada del joven se hizo chiquito ─ ¡Claro gatito! ─ le contesto contento Victor quien al parecer no notaba la hostilidad que deprendía su minino ─ Él es Yuuri, el nuevo escritor del show, su trabajo es excelente, muero porque lo escuches ─ dijo tomando al sonrojado mencionado del brazo jalándolo hacia el ─ y estos son Yurio y Otabek son bailarines del Moulin Rouge, bueno ahora actores ─ Victor rio ante su comentario sin notar la creciente tensión entre el rubio y el moreno, ─ Mucho gusto ─ dijo Yuuri bajito extendiendo la mano hacia el joven el cual la miro como si se tratara de un animal muerto.

─ ¡Yuuri! ─ El peli negro se sintió salvado después del grito de que su amigo tailandés había dado para llamar su atención, cuando giro hacia el vio que el moreno lo llamaba agitando los brazos, el japonés asintió ─ Parece que me necesitan con su permiso ─, les dijo sin atreverse a mirarlos a los ojos tratando de alejarse, antes de que pudiera avanzar mucho el peli-plata lo tomo de la muñeca cuando giro hacia las orbes turquesa sintió que su corazón daba un brinco, ─ Te veré esta noche ─ susurro el peli-plata bajito con los ojos brillando, Yuuri no pudo más que asentir y ponerse tan rojo como un tomate dedicándole una fugaz pero sincera sonrisa, el rubio lo vio alejarse con el ceño fruncido ─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─ pregunto serio hacia el mayor, ─ Absolutamente nada gatito ─ dijo el diamante mientras le tocaba la nariz con la punta del dedo ─ Debo de ir a cancelar un compromiso, en un rato nos vemos ─ se alejó felizmente contoneando las caderas después de dedicarles un guiño a sus acompañantes.

─ Beka, esto no me gusta nada ─ dijo el pequeño mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del kazajo, ─ Creo que Victor está enamorado ─ le contesto serio el de los ojos oscuros mientras acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza de su arisco novio el cual al escuchar sus palabras levanto la mirada asustado, ─ ¡No podemos permitirlo! ¡Lo echaran todo a perder! ─ se aferró a la camisa del kazajo queriendo reprimir el miedo que se comenzaba a acumular en su pecho, ─ Monopolizando al guapo kazajo como siempre, ¿No Yurochka? ─ El tono burlón de Mila junto con las risitas de Sala los hizo serpearse fugazmente como si les hubieran dado electrochoques ─ ¡Cállate vieja bruja! ─ le grito el rubio molesto mostrándole el dedo medio de la mano izquierda, mientras se alejaba con las mejillas rojas tras los pasos de Victor.

Después del anuncio, Yuuri presentó el primer borrador de la historia a Yakov y a su inversionista, ambos lo aprobaron encantados y oficialmente le dieron la bienvenida como parte del equipo, el japonés se sintió realizado a lo lejos le hizo señas al ruso peli-plata para indicarle que lo habían aceptado, este dio un brinquito de emoción y le dedico una sonrisa, después de eso volvió a su casa totalmente cansado, la noche anterior no había dormido nada por estar con Victor y en cuanto llego a su casa totalmente inspirado por la mágica velada se puso a escribir el rápido borrador que le había exigido Yakov.

Caminaba cabizbajo casi siendo arrastrado por sus amigos bohemios, quienes a pesar de su gran festejo la noche anterior parecían frescos cual lechugas, ─ Lograste acaparrar la atención de Victor, escuche que se verán esta noche ¿No es así Yuuri?─ le pregunto pícaramente Phichit cuando regresaron al edificio donde vivían, el japonés en respuesta se puso rojo y murmuro muy rápido *No sé de qué hablas*, ─ Soló recuerda que no puede ser más que una amistad ─ apuntó Emil en tono preocupado, ─ Cierto las reglas entre nosotros no son las que aplican con las personas normales ─ apoyo Leo, el japonés estaba cociente de ello, Victor la noche anterior le confesó que tenía prohibido enamorarse, el pecho se le estrujo recordando esas palabras, se sintió un tonto al recordar cómo le había propuesto ser amantes, ─ No se preocupen muchachos, solo viene a revisar el guion seguramente vendrá acompañado de Yakov ─ Mintió no queriendo preocupar a sus colegas, quienes lo miraron con recelo no creyendo sus palabras, para ellos había sido demasiada obvia su cercanía esa mañana, simplemente desearon que el escritor no hiciera nada estúpido como para arruinar su show, ─ ¡Vamos chicos! Denle un respiro, no es el primero ni el último queriendo probar las dulces mieles del diamante deslumbrante, yo mismo lo intente y fui ignorado así que con el no hay de qué preocuparse ─ dijo Chris mientras le palmeaba la espalda sin delicadeza alguna, los bohemios se relajaron ante el comentario y rieron no queriendo hablar más del tema, dejaron a Yuuri en su casa para que descansara, y se despidieron no sin antes invitarlo a otra fiesta esa misma noche, el escritor se negó excusándose con que tenía mucho trabajo.

Esa noche, después de un merecido descanso y un buen baño, el japonés se encontraba nervioso esperando al diamante deslumbrante en su pequeño departamento, los bohemios habían salido minutos antes deseándole suerte, Yuuri estaba sumamente nervioso, nunca antes había tenido un "cita" y mucho menos una cita a escondidas, preparo una rápida cena con algunos ingredientes que tenía y acomodo su desordenado departamento haciéndolo parecer más habitable, tapo como pudo ayudado de plásticos y cartones el gigantesco hoyo en el techo de su sala, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios cuando escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta de su departamento, apurado abrió la puerta y lo que encontró tras ella lo dejo si habla, ─¡Hola! ─ Un muy sonrojado Victor lo saludo entusiasmado entrando en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, Yuuri estaba asombrado, el diamante no iba enfundado en algún hermoso vestido o traje exótico, sin una gota de maquillaje, llevaba unos pantalones negros que le quedaban algo cortos, a juego con una camisa blanca y un chaleco de cuadros, todo escondido bajo un gran abrigo negro, los lustrosos zapatos reflejaban las luces que emitían las lámparas del techo, el sedoso y largo cabello plateado estaba escondido bajo una boina color gris Oxford.

─ ¿Vi- victor? ─ fue lo único que atino a decir el japonés con las mejillas encendidas ante el hermoso hombre que tenía frente a él, ─ Luces decepcionado, ¿Esperabas al diamante deslumbrante? ─ pregunto un poco triste el peli-plata quien sentía una sensación amarga en el pecho ante la mirada atónita del japonés, ─ ¡No! ─ gritó un poco desesperado el mismo, sin pensarlo mucho lo tomo de las solapas de la camisa y temerariamente lo acerco a sus labios, compartieron un dulce beso que hizo que los corazones de ambos latieran con rapidez ─ Luces muy bien, desearía ser tan guapo como tú ─ susurro el japonés sobre los labios del sonrojado ruso, nadie en su vida lo había llamado "guapo", siempre era hermoso, bellísimo, sexy y demás adjetivos femeninos, el escritor que tenía en frente lo había llamado guapo y eso lo hacía estúpidamente feliz, ─ Yuu-ri─ canturreo el peli-plata mientras tiernamente acariciaba el corto cabello azabache de su acompañante ─ tú también eres muy guapo ─ le dio un rápido beso y rio bajito ante la negación que el muchacho le dio por el comentario, ─Tuve que robar ropa de Otabek para poder escaparme ─ confesó el peli-plata a tiempo que se adentraba más al departamentito y se quitaba la boina, su largo cabello cayo como cascada por su espalda, ─ Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan cómodo, aunque todo está un poco corto ─ sonrió al mostrarle la piel que quedaba descubierta en sus tobillos y muñecas debido a que el kazajo era más bajo que el, Yuuri lo miraba atento enamorándose cada vez más de su dulzura, ─ Debemos conseguir algo de tu talla entonces ─ le dijo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa, los ojos turquesa brillaron de emoción, sin decirlo el japonés había entendido exactamente lo feliz que lo hacía vestir con ropa adecuada a su género, un calor inexplicable se extendió por su pecho al mirar las sinceras orbes chocolate.

─ ¿Tienes hambre? ─ preguntó el escritor, a lo que el peli-plata asintió entusiasmado, ─ ¿Cómo que te escapaste? ─ Pregunto preocupado el japonés cuando las palabras que le había dicho por fin fueron procesadas por sus cerebro, ─A Yakov casi le da un ataque cuando cancele los planes del duque ─ dijo el diamante divertido mientras se sentaba desparramado en una de las cuatro sillas que Yuuri tenía alrededor de una mesa, mientras el japonés comenzaba a servir la cena, ─ Me encerró en mi habitación, después de que le dije que si me hacía del rogar JJ me querría más ─ se encogió de hombros pensando en su brillante mentira, ─ Creyó que había cancelado por ir a la fiesta que organizaron Sala y Mila, así que me prohibió dejar mi habitación y se fue dejándome encerrado, no puedo creer que después de tantos años no sepa que tengo una copia de la llave ─ se rió abiertamente por la ingenuidad de su protector.

La noche transcurrió tranquila mientras hablaban animados, reían despreocupados y disfrutaban la compañía del otro, Victor elogio sus habilidades en la cocina y quedo maravillado cuando el escritor le enseño las primeras páginas terminadas de la obra, compartieron suaves besos que parecían interminables y fueron conociendo un poco más el uno del otro, esa fue la primera de muchas noches iguales, donde amándose en secreto encontraron la felicidad el uno en el otro, nunca imaginaron que el destino les tenía algo cruelmente preparado.

 **Notas:**

 ***"mon chèri": mi querido**

 ****"mon amour": mi amor**

 *****"Monsieur" : señor**

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Volví desde las sombras hahaha, ¿Cómo han estado? espero que muy bien, primero que nada quisiera pedir una gran disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, pero la escuela y el trabajo me están matando.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, el romance estará muy presente en los próximos capítulos así que esperen por el, también después de mucho pensar decidí que si tendríamos escenas hot, estoy un poco nerviosa pues será el primer lemon que escriba en la vida, a su debido tiempo les pediré disculpas si sale horrible.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer esta historia, los leo pronto.**


	8. Mío

***Advertencia: Esta capitulo incluye lemon, - relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres -, se recomienda discreción, no leer si se es sensible sobre el tema.***

Capítulo 8: Mío

 _"Conforme el tiempo pasaba nuestro amor crecía más y más, haciéndonos caer en la perfecta ilusión de que éramos invencibles…"_

La remodelación del Moulin Rouge comenzó una semana después del anuncio oficial obligando a cerrar sus puertas al público y a suspender todas las actividades del mismo, muchos clientes estaban molestos, otros extrañados pero definitivamente la mayoría estaban emocionados esperando con ansias la nueva etapa del Moulin Rouge que anunciaba que sería algo nunca antes visto, definitivamente la parte más emocionante era que la estrella del nuevo proyecto sería Victor, y sus más fieles fans no podían esperar a verlo en acción.

El staff se encontraba en plenos ensayos, Yuuri trabajaba como nunca antes en la vida escribiendo frenéticamente página tras página para el guion, a veces frustrado por que sus visiones artísticas chocaban contra las del duque y no lo dejaba avanzar mucho, el diamante deslumbrante tuvo que abogar por su trabajo varias veces haciendo que el duque no pudiera hacer otra cosa más que acceder a las peticiones de su peli-plata favorito.

Lo que el duque ignoraba es que cada vez que obligaba a Yuuri rehacer las páginas y Victor se ofrecía a guiarlo para que no estuviera tan perdido, les daba oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos sin levantar sospechas, así estuvieron por un tiempo trabajando juntos mientras se amaban a escondidas, las escenas de amor infinito que Yuuri escribía siempre hacían soltar suspiros a todos creyendo que el escritor era todo un gran poeta, lo que no sabían era que los diálogos entre los amantes de la obra eran transcripciones fieles de las dulces palabras que Victor y Yuuri se susurraban el uno al otro diariamente.

A pesar de que se esforzaban mucho su secreto duró menos de lo que habían esperado, el primero en darse cuenta que algo pasaba entre ellos fue Yurio, quien molesto confrontó al diamante y le exigió terminar con la locura que estaba haciendo, durante mucho tiempo Victor hizo lo que el rubio niño le exigía sin importarle como lo hacía sentirse, todo con tal de hacerlo feliz. Pero esta vez definitivamente no iba a ceder, tuvo una seria plática con él, le explico todo lo que Yuuri significaba para él y como lo hacía sentir, con mucho trabajo persuadió a su arisco gatito a aceptar su prohibida relación, el rubio eventualmente prometió guardar su secreto, y cuando por fin después de muchas incomodas comidas en las que había insistido vigilar al escritor, se convenció de que el japonés quería con sinceridad al mayor e incluso los ayudaba, con ayuda de Otabek, a escabullirse cada vez que podía.

El segundo en descubrirlos fue Phichit y por extensión los bohemios, fue una madrugada donde Yuuri y Victor se escurrían saliendo del departamento del escritor hacía el Moulin Rouge después de una de las tantas noches juntos, al principio creyó que Yuuri iba con un amigo desconocido, y cuando se acercó para que se lo presentara tuvieron que acallar el grito impresionado que estaba saliendo de sus labios, confesaron su relación después de que no les creyó ni una sola de las débiles mentiras que le dijeron, el tailandés tuvo la reacción opuesta a Yurio y alegremente los felicito no sin antes advertirles que tuvieran cuidado, lo que la pareja desconocía es que la felicidad del bohemio se debía mayormente a que había hecho una apuesta con sus amigos y ahora todos le debían una buena cantidad de dinero, sobre todo Chris.

Phichit no reconoció a Victor ya que el diamante iba vestido de pies a cabeza en ropa de hombre, después de la primera tarde en la que robo el atuendo de Otabek la costumbre de vestir así cuando estaba con Yuuri nunca se perdió, el japonés consiguió ropa que le ajustara de manera correcta lo cual le hizo soltar lágrimas de felicidad pues la inmensa comprensión de su novio siempre lo conmovía, cuando llegaba para ensayar con el resto del staff al departamento de Phichit que era la sala de ensayos en lo que las remodelaciones en el teatro principal terminaban, siempre iba disfrazado del diamante deslumbrante, enfundado en algún espectacular vestido y maquillado perfectamente, pero en cuanto se retiraba siempre más temprano que los demás acompañado de Yurio y Otabek, dejaba que la pareja que le servía de pantalla se fuera mientras él se escabullía al departamento de abajo, y en ese nidito de amor que compartía con Yuuri sentía la anhelada libertad de ser el mismo.

Conforme paso el tiempo la gente notaba y sospechaba sobre la relación entre el diamante y el escritor, pero nadie tenía pruebas concretas de la verdad y los únicos que las tenían no iban por ningún motivo a arruinar la felicidad de sus amigos, así que simplemente fingían ignorancia y en cuanto la gente los interrogaba sobre el tema negaban percibir lo que los demás veían, curiosamente los únicos que realmente eran ignorantes sobre el tema eran Yakov y el duque, quienes cegados, uno por la avaricia y el otro por la lujuria, no distinguían la obviedad de lo que pasaba en sus narices.

Aunque que el duque, insistía en pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con Victor, las circunstancias nunca lo dejaban, tenía papeles que firmar, gente con la que hablar o contratos que realizar mientras el diamante tenía que ensayar, corregir el guion y hacerse pruebas de vestuario, así que los dejaba con nada de tiempo para estar a solas y no había nada que hiciera a Yuuri más feliz, bueno, quizá el hecho de que todas las horas "ocupadas" de Victor las gastaba con él, aun así el duque no olvidaba la promesa que el peli-plata le había hecho la noche que se conocieron y esperaba ansiosamente la noche del estreno en la cual Victor seria finalmente suyo.

A pesar de todas las inconveniencias y problemas a los que Yuuri y Victor se enfrentaban día con día su relación era muy fuerte, la convivencia los había hecho más unidos, tras horas y horas de hablar se conocían perfectamente, Yuuri sabía desde todos los gustos y disgustos del diamante acerca del maquillaje hasta sus más oscuros anhelos, mientras que Victor conocía desde su talla del pantalón hasta el cariñoso apodo conque sus seres queridos lo llamaban, a Yuuri le molestaba que le dijeran cerdito, pero esa palabra sonaba inexplicablemente dulce en los labios de su amado.

Su relación se consideraba perfecta, sin embargo parecía que no avanzaba mucho en el terreno físico, se querían con locura y pasaban muchos días y noches juntos pero lo más que hacían era besarse y muy pocas veces por largos ratos, pero nada más y eso se estaba convirtiendo en un serio problema.

Víctor quería que Yuuri lo tocara, era más una necesidad que un deseo, pero el escritor se rehusaba, a pesar de que sus sesiones de besos se habían vuelto más intensas, cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse fuera de control el escritor siempre frenaba en seco, estrechaba a él peli-plata contra su pecho, respiraba una y otra vez tratando de calmarse y apagar el fuego que Víctor trabajosamente encendía.

Las primeras ocasiones, al diamante estas acciones le habían parecido muy tiernas pues sabía que lo hacía para no presionarlo o hacerlo sentir meramente como un objeto sexual como tantos hombres lo veían, esta muestra de cariño sincero había hecho que el amor hacia el escritor aumentará considerablemente, pero después de meses así comenzaba a desesperarse, quería abordar el tema sin parecer muy necesitado pero la intensa mirada llena de amor que el pelinegro le daba lo hacía parar sus intenciones, sintiéndose un pervertido queriendo mancillar a tan puro ángel.

Un día en el departamento de Yuuri mientras se besaban apasionadamente después de ensayar, Victor ya no pudo más, y en cuanto sintió las intenciones del escritor de calmar su encendida pasión la pregunta que llevaba atormentándolo por un tiempo escapo de sus labios, ─ Yuuri… acaso, ¿no me deseas?─ el japonés se quedó sin habla y tan blanco como el papel ante la dolida pregunta que el diamante le hacía, claro que lo deseaba y mucho.

Víctor mal interpreto su silencio creyendo que le estaba dando la razón, y que realmente no lo deseaba, se separó molesto tratando de reprimir las lágrimas de amargura que amenazaban con escapar de sus orbes turquesa, Yuuri al ver su expresión sintió miedo ─ ¡No es eso! ─ dijo más alto y desesperado de lo que quiso, ─ Es solo que yo...─- Victor lo miraba atento aún dolido por el rechazo, Yuuri se puso rojo, pensó rápidamente en cómo explicaría que su experiencia en el tema era nula, y que sus únicas experiencias "sexuales" constaban solamente de las apasionadas sesiones de besos que compartían y aquella vez que lo confundió con el duque, se froto contra él y le propuso hacer el amor, se sentía estúpido y apenado, muchas veces había querido pasar al siguiente nivel con su amado Víctor pero la vergüenza e inexperiencia lo habían detenido, sabía que el diamante tenía conocimiento en el campo y no estaba seguro si podía superar sus expectativas.

Victor seguía esperando respuesta y lo miraba impaciente, la decepción y presión en su pecho aumentaron cuando cayó en una idea equivocada, ─ ¿QUÉ TU QUE? ─ realmente estaba furioso así que la pregunta que quería hacer tranquilamente salió en forma de grito ─ ¿TE DA ASCO TOCAR A ALGUIEN COMO YO? ¿ALGUIEN QUE SE VENDE? ─ Las lágrimas que con tanto trabajo intento reprimir comenzaron a caer en cascada, Yuuri sintió que su corazón se estrujaba al escuchar esas dolorosas palabras, quiso abrazarlo pero Victor lo alejo con un manotazo mientras seguía gritando ─ ¿ENTONCES QUE SIGUES HACIENDO CONMIGO? ¿SOLO QUIERES BURLARTE DE MI? ─ Yuuri desesperado avanzo hacia el queriéndolo tomar entre sus brazos, el peli-plata lo alejo comenzando a recoger su abrigo y zapatos que en algún momento de la sesión de besos habían volado por ahí ─ No, Victor espera… ─ rogó el escritor, ─ ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO! ─ el diamante estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta furioso cuando el japonés no pudo más ─ ¡NUNCA HE ESTADO CON NADIE! ─ gritó poniéndose de mil colores pero sosteniendo la mirada achocolatada contra la turquesa.

─ Nunca he estado con nadie y no quería decepcionarte yo… lo siento─ el ruso estaba congelado bajo el marco de la puerta, ese chico de verdad era un ángel y él era un completo imbécil urgido, Yuuri se acercó temeroso lo jaló hacia el para estrecharlo en sus brazos y adentrarlo al departamento, el peli-plata no correspondió el agarre solo se dejó hacer ─ Por favor no pienses eso de mí, no hay nada en ti que yo repudie, nunca podría tenerte asco…yo… te amo─ nuevas lagrimas inundaron las orbes turquesa ante la confesión, nunca nadie le había dicho que lo amaba, al menos no sinceramente ─ No hay nada en el mundo que quiera más que ser uno contigo, te deseo, te deseo mucho, pero yo… no se…cómo… cómo hacerlo. ─Yuuri quería morir de la vergüenza, escondió el rostro contra el hombro del peli-plata.

Victor salió del trance, soltó las prendas que tenía en las manos y correspondió por fin el abrazo en el que el japonés lo tenía atrapado, ─ Yuuri, lo siento yo… no sabía, yo pensé... pensé que… también te amo ─ las lágrimas del peli-plata no cesaban, el escritor se separó lentamente y con delicadeza tomo el rostro del diamante entre sus manos, suavemente con los pulgares comenzó a tratar de secar las cristalinas gotas que resbalaban por las mejillas de su amado, sonrió queriéndole trasmitir todo el amor que guardaba en el pecho, quedamente se acercó y comenzó a besar sus labios sin prisa, solo disfrutando el contacto, Victor pensó que si moría en ese instante moriría feliz, correspondió el beso con la misma tranquilidad y delicadeza, el tiempo paso y siguieron entrelazando sus labios, soltando suspiros en la boca del otro, con sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora dentro de sus pechos.

Repentinamente la flama se encendió de nuevo, Yuuri fue quien profundizo el beso y el dulce contacto se volvió más salvaje y necesitado, después de unos intensos minutos que parecieron horas, donde los suspiros fueron remplazados por gemidos y jadeos tuvieron que separarse a falta de oxígeno, descansaron sus frentes una contra la otra con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento, embriagados por el sentimiento de adoración que los envolvía, ─ ¿Yuuri? ─ pregunto Victor con la voz un poco rasposa a causa del febril intercambio, realmente quería seguir, deseaba por fin realizar la máxima demostración de amor con su adorado escritor, Dios sabía cuánto lo necesitaba, pero no lo obligaría a continuar, sobre todo no después de la rabieta que realizo momentos atrás, por su parte Yuuri estaba seguro que quería continuar, quería demostrarle a su hermoso diamante cuanto lo amaba, quería borrar las atormentas ideas que pasaron por su mente al creer que no lo deseaba.

─ Yuuri… es mejor que me vaya ─ dijo Victor en un ronco susurro, el escritor se tensó al escucharlo, ─ No, por favor quédate ─ lo besó de nuevo queriéndole dejar en claro la creciente necesidad que tenía por él, ─ Victor… te… te necesito ─ el ruso sintió que había llegado al cielo, ─ No tienes porque si no quieres ─ dijo interrumpiendo suavemente el beso ─ Quiero…─ le susurró sensualmente el japonés en el oído, una placentera corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal del peli-plata, sin dudarlo mucho acaparo los labios del escritor de nuevo, acercándolo demandantemente a su cuerpo por la cintura, la pasión empezó de nuevo y esta vez Yuuri no hizo nada para detenerla, ya no había vuelta atrás el momento había llegado.

No se dieron cuenta ni como, de alguna forma entre caricias compartidas en el cuerpo ajeno y urgentes besos llegaron a la habitación del japonés, cayeron el peli-plata sobre el pelinegro en el gastado colchón en el que el escritor dormía, a pesar de la creciente lujuria Victor quería que Yuuri tuviera una experiencia inolvidable, así que tratando de calmar un poco las cosas comenzó a lentamente besar el delgado cuello del escritor, bajando por su blanco pecho mientras paulatinamente desabotonaba la camisa que lo tenía escondido de su mirada de nuevo sin prisa y con devoción infinita, Yuuri sintió un placentero escalofrió cuando las frías manos de ruso hicieron contacto contra su tibia piel, después de lo que parecieron siglos el peli-plata por fin despojo a su amado de la camisa, repentinamente los suaves besos se convirtieron en pequeñas mordidas que dejaban marcas rojas en la blanca piel del escritor.

Victor codiciaba marcar a Yuuri como suyo, quería que en los siguientes días cuando el escritor se mirara al espejo recordara esa noche y lo recordara a él dejando un camino de mordidas y lamidas a lo largo de su torso, nunca había tenido la necesidad de poseer a alguien tanto como la tenía en ese momento, nunca nadie antes le había dado tanto amor, comprensión y libertad como el hombre que en ese instante se retorcía de placer bajo su toque, Yuuri se perdía en un infinito mar de sensaciones, los labios de Victor trabajaban lentamente maravillas a lo largo de su piel, mientras los largos cabellos plateados acariciaban todo a su paso, un sonoro gemido escapo de su garganta cuando sintió un lengüetazo directamente en su pezón izquierdo, el diamante sonrió ante la reacción, y comenzó a succionar lánguidamente mientras esperaba escuchar réplicas de aquel paradisiaco sonido.

─ Vi-victor ─ gimió Yuuri con fuerza, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, sentía su cuerpo arder bajo el toque del diamante, sentía fuego bajo la piel, un nudo de placer comenzaba a formarse en su vientre y una creciente erección en su pantalón, involuntariamente movió las caderas hacia el esbelto cuerpo que lo apresaba contra el colchón, Victor que calmadamente succionaba el pezón derecho al igual que lo había hecho con el izquierdo, rio contra su piel al sentir la acción, posando cada pierna a cada lado del japonés, quedando montado sobre él, apenas rozando los bien formados glúteos contra la necesitada entrepierna, se incorporó para ver el rostro de su amado, encontrándose con las chocolatadas iris nubladas de pasión, sonrió sensualmente ante la imagen que el japonés le ofrecía, el escritor estaba despeinado, respirando rápidamente, los labios hinchados y rojos a causa de los intensos besos y con pequeñas marcas rojas a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Yuuri ya no pensaba, su necesidad animal se apoderaba lentamente de él, Victor lucia como un ángel con mirada de fuego, los plateados y despeinados cabellos le enmarcaban el rostro dándole un aura celestial , el escritor impacientemente se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama con el hermoso peli-plata en su regazo, con ansias lo jalo del cuello de la molesta camisa que aún lo cubría, para acercar aún más sus cuerpos y comenzó a devorar nuevamente sus labios, dejándose llevar por el instinto comenzó a sacar con desenfreno uno a uno los botones de la prenda que usaba el diamante, logrando por fin deslizarla por sus hombros lanzándola lo más lejos que pudo, comenzó a recorrer el desnudo y bello pecho del peli-plata con la más dulce y salvaje necesidad que se apoderaba de él, maravillándose con lo suave y tersa que era la blanca piel bajo su tacto.

Victor aún quería ir lento con él, quería que la experiencia fuera inolvidable, luchaba contra sus propios deseos y con mucho esfuerzo se separó de los avivados labios que lo tenían preso, ─ Tranquilo mi impaciente cerdito, esto apenas está comenzando ─ le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras con firmeza separo las juguetonas manos que acariciaban su cuerpo, tomando a Yuuri por las muñecas haciéndolo que cayera de espaldas de nuevo sobre el colchón, apresando cada mano a lado del rostro del japonés, de nuevo comenzó a besar y morder con desesperación el torso del pelinegro.

Algo se había encendido dentro de Victor, había tenido sexo en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez se sentía como si fuera la primera, por primera vez quería proporcionar placer solo por el gusto de hacer a la otra persona feliz y no porque lo obligaran, por primera vez quería perderse en el cuerpo ajeno y extasiarse con el contacto, por primera vez quería disfrutar, por primera vez el acto carnal se convertiría en un acto de amor.

Con lentitud sus manos soltaron las muñecas que sostenían, y viajaron por todo su torso acariciando suavemente haciendo que el pelinegro soltara suspiros, finalmente llegó al borde del pantalón que vestía el escritor, Yuuri soltó un áspero jadeo expectante, Victor se incorporó quedado de rodillas sobre la cama, entre las piernas del escritor y lentamente comenzó a quitar la prenda acompañada con la ropa interior, Yuuri alzo las caderas para facilitarle la labor, fue hasta que se encontraba totalmente expuesto ante la ardiente mirada del peli-plata que se sintió cohibido e intento cubrirse apenado, el diamante quiso reír ante la ternura de su amado pero se contuvo pensando que tomaría la acción de manera equivocada, para calmarlo comenzó a acariciar sus musculosas piernas de arriba abajo apenas rozando las yemas de los dedos contra la tibia piel, alzo su pierna derecha y besó tiernamente la parte interior del tobillo, Yuuri soltó un jadeo ante el contacto ─ Relájate mi amor─ murmuro Victor contra su piel mientras comenzaba un camino de besos a lo largo de su pierna.

Yuuri se arqueaba ante sus caricias, el fuego que lo consumía internamente lo hacía querer demandar a Victor la atención que su muy excitado miembro le exigía, pero la parte racional en su cabeza oprimía esos deseos y solo esperaba a que el diamante iniciara el contacto por sí solo, por su parte Victor ignoraba olímpicamente la parte más necesitada del japonés, se dedicaba a dejar marcas y caricias, detrás de sus rodillas, pasando por sus muslos para después encargarse de sus caderas, sabia lo desesperante que era para su pareja, realmente quería que disfrutara todo el momento aunque una parte dentro de él se divertía haciéndolo esperar, ─ Vi-victor ─ suplico Yuuri en un gemido, ─ ¿Mmm? ─ cuestionó el diamante mientras lo mordía con suavidad en el interior del muslo izquierdo para después depositar un beso, ─ P-p-por favor ─ Yuuri rogaba mientras se retorcía y apretujaba las sabanas, ─ ¿Por favor qué? ─ pregunto levantando el rosto el mientras le lanzaba una sonrisita lasciva, tener al escritor rogándole era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, ─ Tómame ─

Una simple palabra de tres silabas encendió el interior del diamante, sintió como el fuego quemo desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último cabello, algo feroz se apodero de él, sin pensarlo mucho y con rapidez, con una mano alzo una de las piernas del escritor para ponerla sobre su hombro y con la otra tomo su miembro, causando que Yuuri soltara un grito tanto de sorpresa como de placer, Victor se extasió con la erótica imagen que su amante le ofrecía.

Con dolorosa lentitud lo recorrió de la base hasta la punta, sin un deje de vergüenza y ávida necesidad se agacho para introducirlo a su boca, lamiendo y succionando causando que el hombre bajo de él gimiera sin control y arqueara la espalda de goce, el diamante subía y bajaba paulatinamente concentrándose maravillado con los ruidos que escapan de la garganta del escritor, el cual perdido en un mar de emociones tomo con delicadeza las largas hebras plateadas para alejarlas del hermoso rostro del diamante y poder ver con claridad sus acciones, Victor levanto la vista y cuando sus ojos se encontraron Yuuri creyó que se correría ahí mismo, ─ V-v-victor, me ven… ─ el ruso ante el aviso paro instantáneamente sus acciones ocasionando un gemido de reproche de parte del japonés, ─ Aún no mi amor, todavía no acabo ─

De nuevo el diamante se incorporó quedando entre las piernas del escritor, comenzó rápidamente a quitarse el pantalón que aún lo apresaba, llevándose consigo la ropa interior, quedo majestosamente expuesto, Yuuri no le quitaba la vista de encima deleitándose con la imagen, Victor parecía resplandecer, su delicado pero marcado cuerpo parecía haber sido esculpido por el más talentoso artista, cada curva parecía perfecta, tenía el largo cabello alborotado, los ojos cargados de deseo, los labios un poco húmedos, el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente a causa de la excitación, que se mostraba claramente en su ya rígido miembro impaciente por atención, se veía como si el cielo y el infierno se hubieran mezclado creando el más pecaminoso milagro que jamás existiría.

Se dejó caer suavemente sobre su amado, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran directamente, arrancando un sonoro gemido en ambos, poso sus labios sobre los del escritor dándole un pasional beso, mientras se refregaban el uno contra el otro en una sensual danza que les hacía perder los sentidos, el japonés acaricio el cuerpo de su amado con desespero, luchando por no dejar marcas contra la pálida piel.

El diamante interrumpió el beso y se levantó un poco soportando su peso en un solo brazo colocándolo junto a la cara del sonrojado escritor mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, ─ Chupa ─ ordeno el peli-plata extendiendo dos de sus largos dedos de la mano desocupada hacia los labios del escritor, el cuál obedeció impaciente por saber que seguiría, los retiro con delicadeza comenzando a dejar un caminito de saliva por el escritor, pasando por el cuello, bajando por el pecho pellizcando momentáneamente un pezón, acariciando las costillas, descendiendo por las caderas y resbalando por el vientre hasta que alcanzo de nuevo el necesitado miembro del mismo.

Yuuri soltó un jadeo al sentir la mano ajena acariciándolo de nuevo, la sintió bajar acunando sus testículos con delicadeza, para de nuevo subir rápidamente y cubrirse de él liquido pre-seminal que ya goteaba de la punta, no imaginaba lo que ocurrirá después hasta que sintió un travieso dedo acariciando su entrada, casi salta de la cama ante el contacto, dejo escapar de nuevo un grito de sorpresa mientras trataba de cerrar las piernas lo cual fue imposible pues tenía al diamante entra ellas, Victor no pudo reprimir la risa esta vez pues por la cara de su amado pasaron mil expresiones en un instante, ─ Shhh, tranquilo ─ dejo una lluvia de besos sobre el cuello del escritor, sintiendo el acelerado pulso contra sus labios.

─ Relájate ─ susurro contra su oreja dejando un pequeño mordisco en ella, el japonés estaba sin habla e intento hacer lo que le decían respirando acompasadamente cerrando fuertemente los ojos, mientras se dejaba llevar por la sensación de las circulares caricias que recibía, cuando la tensión abandono su cuerpo y el placer de nuevo aparecía en su facciones, Victor lo tomo como señal y lentamente introdujo un dedo, se dejó de mover por un momento haciendo que su amante se acostumbrara a la intrusión, cuando Yuuri movió la cadera comenzó a simular embestidas lentamente, después de un rato cuando su dedo ya entraba y salía con facilidad introdujo el segundo, el jadeo sorpresivo no se hizo esperar, al igual que las lentas embestidas.

Esto era una nueva experiencia para ambos, Victor nunca había estado con nadie que quisiera entregarse de esta forma a él, siempre él era quien tomaba el lugar pasivo y se dejaba hacer sintiéndose minimizado, pues nadie fue tan delicado y amoroso como él lo estaba siendo, tener a Yuuri a su merced lo hacía sentirse sumamente poderoso como nunca antes en la vida, escuchar como su nombre escapaba de los labios ajenos y como su roce provocaba todas esas sensaciones lo hacían creer que era el bastardo más afortunado en la faz de la tierra.

Deleitado ante las exquisitas expresiones de Yuuri no se dio cuenta cuando cuatro de sus dedos ya entraban y salían con facilidad, sin perder mucho más tiempo, alejo los dedos de su excitado amante dejándolo con una sensación de vacío y por segunda vez en la noche dejó escapar un gemido de molestia, no queriéndolo hacer esperar más se incorporó y se acomodó entre sus piernas abiertas, levantando sus caderas para que su entrada se alineara con su palpitante miembro, se introdujo lo más lento que pudo, sin dejar de mirar a su amado.

El escritor noto que los finos dedos que momentos antes habían estado dentro de él, palidecían en comparación al gran falo que lentamente se adentraba a él, no pudo evitas el par de lágrimas de dolor que se escaparon de las comisuras de sus orbes chocolate, agradeció que el diamante lo estuviera tomando con lentitud, cuando por fin toco fondo, Victor dejo escapar un sonoro gemido y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su amante mientras escondía su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de este y lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de ser atrapado entre las deliciosas y cálidas paredes de Yuuri, el japonés correspondo el abrazo y lo apretujo tomándolo del cuello y acariciando la plateada cabeza, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba sus caderas con las piernas e intentaba acostumbrarse al invasor.

Estuvieron dentro de ese caluroso abrazo por lo que pareció una eternidad, escuchando las agitadas respiraciones de cada uno, sintiéndose amados y regocijándose en el placer de ser uno. Después de un tiempo, el escritor meneó la cadera como señal de que empezara a moverse, el diamante ante la acción levanto la cabeza y de nuevo tomo desesperado los labios de su amante mientras sus manos viajaban a su cadera para comenzar con suaves embestidas.

Ahogaban gemidos en la boca del otro mientras el suave movimiento se transformaba poco a poco en un salvaje vaivén, rompieron el beso para llenar sus labios de gemidos y del nombre ajeno, el peli-plata apresaba la piel de las caderas contrarias dejando rojas marcas que seguramente más tarde se convertirían en moradas copias de su tacto, el pelinegro reprimiendo el deseo de clavar las uñas en la espalada de su amado, se prendía con algo de fuerza involuntaria a su cuero cabelludo, enredando los dedos en los largos hilos plateados arrancando unos pocos por la acción, mientras el diamante encontraba dentro de él, el punto exacto que lo hacía ver las estrellas.

Sabían que ese fiero intercambio no iba a durar mucho tiempo más, el sudor perlaba sus frentes y sus rostros eran deformados por distintas muecas de goce, Victor tomo entre sus manos el miembro de su amado y comenzó a masturbarlo frenéticamente, Yuuri ante tanto placer al que su cuerpo era sometido no pudo más que gritar el nombre del peli-plata tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron al tiempo que su tan esperado orgasmo llegaba recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo creer que había tocado el cielo, unos segundos después su amante lo alcanzó en el éxtasis gritando sonoramente su nombre y sintió como la semilla de esté lo llenaba haciéndolo sentir extrañamente completo.

Exhaustos re-crearon el abrazo que minutos atrás habían compartido tratando de calmar sus agitadas respiraciones, Victor salió tan lento como había entrado haciendo que Yuuri se estremeciera ante la sensación, se acomodó en su pecho dejando pequeños besos sobre el área donde estaba su corazón mientras acariciaba dulcemente sus laterales, Yuuri lo rodeaba con los brazos evitando que se alejara de él, acariciaba con cariño su espalda e iba dejando pequeños besos sobre su coronilla ─ Te amo ─ susurro Victor evitando que las lágrimas de felicidad infinita que se acumulaban en sus orbes turquesa se escaparan, ─ Yo también te amo ─ contesto Yuuri estrechándolo aún más contra él.

El sueño y cansancio empezaron a apoderarse de ellos, se acomodaron lado a lado abrazándose con amor cubriéndose con las cobijas y juntándose tanto como sus cuerpos lo permitían, mientras anhelaban que esa felicidad que llenaba sus almas no se acabara nunca, lentamente se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo ignorando que lastimosamente nada es para siempre.

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola Chicos!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco de mi primer intento de escribir lemon, curiosamente pensé que sería más difícil, relativamente me pareció sencillo aunque me tomo más tiempo de lo esperado pues empecé a prepararlo desde el sábado así tal vez salió horrible, si fue así de verdad lo siento.**

 **Este capítulo es el que menos (si no es que nada) tiene que ver con la trama de la película, también es el más largo de todos (¡Casi 5000 palabras! De las cuales casi 3000 son de lemon hahaha), ya el siguiente continuara con el curso (y el drama) de la historia original, así que espero les guste.**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí, los leo pronto.**


	9. Los Amantes Son Descubiertos

***Advertencia: Esta capitulo incluye lemon - relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres -, se recomienda discreción, no leer si se es sensible sobre el tema.***

Capítulo 9: Los Amantes son Descubiertos.

"No importaba cuanto insistiera el duque, Victor siempre impedía sus avances, cada noche el plan de cena era pospuesto, cada salida cancelada, siempre con la misma serie de escusas, todo para que pudiéramos pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos…"

Después de esa dulce noche en la que fueron uno, Victor y Yuuri se volvieron inseparables, incluso mucho más que antes, eso fue un motivo de alerta tanto para Yurio como para los bohemios, el único que parecía encantado con la idea era Phichit, quien era el que más se prestaba para ayudar a la joven pareja a pasar tiempo juntos.

Muchas veces los tres ensayaban en el departamento de Yuuri, no es que el tailandés quisiera interrumpir su privacidad pero tenía problemas a la hora de aprenderse sus diálogos, los enamorados lo ayudaban pacientemente para que se aprendiera sus líneas pues Phichit diría la más importante en la obra.

─ "¡Tienen que escucharme!" Loco de celos el malvado marajá obligo al cortesano a decirle al sitarista que… no lo amaba─ explicaba teatralmente Yuuri a un muy atento Victor que lo miraba hechizado y con una gran sonrisa desde un silloncito en la sala, por su parte Phichit reía en la cocina mientras les preparaba a los tortolos un platillo originario de su país ─ ¡Fantástico! ─ Exclamo el moreno maravillado ante las ideas del escritor, ─ Entonces el sitarista totalmente herido gritaba "Gracias por curarme de mi ridícula obsesión con el amor" lanzándole el dinero y yéndose de su reino para siempre ─ Yuuri emocionado hizo un ademan de salir por la ventana ─ ¡No, no, no! ─ gritaron entre preocupación y risas Victor y Phichit, ─ ¡Pero vivir sin amor eso es terrible! ─ Gritó Victor a su novio extendiendo los brazos para que este se le acercara, ─ Si, pero el sitar mágico… ─ dijo Yuuri acercándose a su amado y sentándose en uno de los descansabrazos del sillón donde estaba el peli-plata, mientras se agachaba, acariciaba con cariño la cabeza plateada y rozaba su nariz con la contraria, ─ ¡Alto, alto, Yuuri esa es mi parte! ¡No te atrevas!─ dijo el tailandés mientras llevaba un gran platón con humeante comida al centro de la mesa, la pareja comenzó a carcajearse ante el tono del moreno, ─ El sitar mágico que solo dice la verdad dijo "Lo más importante que te puede pasar…" ─ el tailandés paro dubitativo, ─ ¿Cómo es? ─ Yuuri y Victor rieron fuertemente ante la cara de su amigo ─ "Lo más importante que aprenderás es amar y ser amado a cambio" ─ dijo Yuuri mirando directamente a las orbes turquesa, para después depositar un dulce beso en los labios de su amado peli-plata, que rápidamente se transformó en un apasionado besuqueo, ─ Vamos, vamos chicos dejen de agasajarse frente a los necesitados y vengan a comer ─ dijo Phichit con un ligero rubor en el rostro tras atestiguar el intercambio, la pareja rio de nuevo y tomados de la mano se acercaron a la mesa para comenzar a degustar el platillo tailandés.

Así pasaron muchas tardes tratando, con poco éxito y muchas risas, que el tailandés aprendiera sus líneas, todo iba de maravilla, hasta que su felicidad se vio crispada cuando fue anunciado que el Moulin Rouge a pesar de aún no estar completamente listo, ya estaba lo suficientemente estable para comenzar a ensayar en él, sus encuentros privados cada vez eran más difíciles de realizar, pues Victor ya no tenía que ir a su edificio a ensayar y el Moulin Rouge carecía de lugares privados en donde encontrarse, aun así el peli-plata no era nada discreto, conforme pasaba el tiempo y menos encuentros privados tenían, su muestras públicas de cariño eran más y más evidentes.

A Victor parecía no importarle que todo el mundo supiera cuanto amaba al escritor, robándole besos cuando creía que nadie ponía atención, enlazando sus manos de vez en cuando, abrazándolo sin pudor alguno, susurrando cosas picaras al oído del escritor haciendo que las mejillas del mismo se tiñeran de carmesí, muchas veces Yurio tenía que interponerse entre ambos y con ayuda de Otabek y los bohemios los separaban para que se concentraran en el trabajo.

Curiosamente ni el duque ni Yakov todavía parecían no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, lamentablemente la mayor parte del staff si lo había notado, sobre todo una muy guapa bailarina miembro de los "Diamond Dogs", Anya una hermosa y pálida joven pelinegra, quien era de las que más resentimiento tenía contra Victor si no es que la que más, muchas veces comentaba viperinamente que si no fuera por la existencia del peli-plata ella sería quien ocupara el lugar del diamante más hermoso del lugar, su resentimiento crecía a tal grado que hacia todo lo que podía para tratar de derrocar al ruso.

En cuanto se percató de la relación de los enamorados intento darle aviso al duque, comentándole sutilmente lo unidos que eran, este la ignoro olímpicamente pero la duda fue sembrada en su cerebro, después de eso cada vez que podía se la pasaba pegado a Victor e incluso cuando el peli-plata intentaba alejarse hacia todo en su poder para permanecer a su lado, aun así era inevitable para JJ tener que ir a cumplir con algunos negocios y en esas pocas horas que tenían para estar solos Yuuri y Victor se disfrutaban al máximo.

A pesar de tener algo de tiempo juntos no era suficiente, y la situación comenzaba a molestar al peli-plata, mostrándose hostil ante todo el mundo como nunca antes en la vida, incluido el duque quien creyó que estaba perdiendo el afecto su hermoso diamante, comenzó a comprarle flores y pequeños detalles, pero nada funcionaba, Victor le insistía que necesitaba espacio y libertad, pero parecía que le decía lo contrario pues JJ no se le despegaba ni un minuto.

Después de un largo tiempo en el que solo podía ver a Yuuri a lo lejos, el duque sorprendió a Victor anunciándole que le había construido un nuevo y amplio camerino, en el cual podría disfrutar de la privacidad que tanto necesitaba, Victor saltó de alegría e incluso le ofreció un gran abrazo y un casto beso en la mejilla al canadiense, el cual mal interpretando las intenciones se sentía en el cielo.

Sin saberlo JJ les había construido un nidito de amor en donde Yuuri y Victor pasaban las horas encerrados con la excusa de que la construcción y revisión del guion debía manejarse totalmente en privado, muy pocas veces lograban convencer a Yurio para que les sirviera de pantalla y otras tantas a Phichit, aun así los amantes disfrutaban lo más que podían de su pequeño paraíso.

A Victor, sin medir las consecuencias, le parecía excitante que pudieran sorprenderlos en el acto, durante los ensayos seducía Yuuri con poca discreción y sin pena alguna, y aunque el japonés se esforzaba por no caer en las tentaciones siempre terminaba cediendo ante la hermosa e insistente mirada aquamarina, dejando que el peli-plata hiciera con él lo que quisiera cuando ya todos se dedicaban a sus actividades y ellos se encerraban en el camerino.

Una de esas tantas peligrosas tardes en las que se encontraban encerrados, Victor lo besaba con desesperación sobre un lujoso diván rojo de piel que el duque le había regalado para que descansara, el diamante estaba afligido pues después de ese encuentro pasarían muchas tardes alejados ya que el peli-plata comenzaría de nuevo con sus clases de canto, necesarias para la producción de la obra.

─ Yuuri~ te necesito, no sé qué hare sin ti… creo que moriré ─ decía Victor entre jadeos y susurros mientras dejaba marcas de amor en el cuello y el pecho del escritor y desabotonaba con prisa su camisa color marfil, ─ No digas eso nos veremos todos los días ─ contesto el joven japonés mientras intentaba quitar con trabajo las cuerdas del hermoso vestido azul en el que el diamante estaba enfundado, ─ No podre besarte… ni tocarte, me volveré loco ─ insistía el ruso mientras habilidosamente despojaba a su amado de los oscuros pantalones que lo aprisionaban del mismo modo que había hecho con su camisa, la cual ya se encontraba botada en una esquina del camerino, Yuuri entre besos seguía peleando con el vestido, el cual después de mucho rato cedió dejando sobre él al hermoso peli-plata en un hermoso corsé negro y medias a juego.

A Yuuri le encantaba Victor sin importar que llevara puesto, le encantaba con ropa de hombre, sin maquillaje y el estilo relajado que llevaba cuando estaban solos en su departamento, le encantaba con los labios rojos a juego con potente delineado negro, enfundado en bellos y laboriosos vestidos, con los que se paseaba felizmente por el Moulin Rouge, y sin importar que llevara puesto siempre se dejaba seducir y caía ante los encantos de tan maravillosa persona.

Pero había algo en el que se prendía cada que lo veía usando un ajustado corsé y medias exquisitamente adheridas a sus marcadas piernas, le parecía la visión más erótica y sensual en el universo, algo animal se despertaba en él, que lo hacía encender una necesidad casi incontrolable por poseerlo.

En todos sus encuentros anteriores Yuuri había sido dominado por Victor, siempre dejando que el peli-plata tomara control sobre él, sabía que una parte de Victor necesitaba tomar las riendas para no sentirse menos, sabía que el ruso era adicto al poder que sentía al tenerlo a su merced, hubo veces que él japonés quiso intentar tomar el control de la situación pero la penetrante mirada turquesa lo cohibía y siempre terminaba dejándose hacer, pero ese día algo se había apoderado de él.

Habilidosamente tomo al peli-plata de la cintura e invirtió las posiciones, quedando por primera vez él sobre el diamante, el cual por la repentina acción había soltado un gritito, tanto de sorpresa como de emoción, ─ ¡¿Yuuri?! ─ pregunto impresionado, quedando mudo ante las nubladas iris chocolate inundadas de deseo, sin perder mucho tiempo, el japonés comenzó a dar húmedos besos en el cuello de su amante, pelando internamente consigo mismo para no dejar delatoras marcas de propiedad en la bella y blanca piel.

Con mucha delicadeza y encendida pasión comenzó a acariciar las largas y torneadas piernas del peli-plata, al tiempo que sus húmedos labios bajaban por el pecho del ruso, el cual se curvaba de placer bajo los deliciosos besos y el tacto de su amado, ─Yuuri… ─ soltó en un jadeo el peli-plata cuando sintió la juguetona mano de su amado apretar con cariño uno de sus glúteos, el japonés tomo posesión de los labios ajenos, tomando entra sus dientes el labio inferior de su amante.

Victor estaba sorprendido, en ninguno de sus muchos encuentros anteriores Yuuri había actuado de esa forma, y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario, ver ese deseo en sus ojos y sentir esa pasión en sus caricias lo hacían sentirse extasiado, necesitaba más de ese amor, ─ Yuuri~ ─ canturreo en el oído del japonés mientras envolvía sus piernas a la cadera del mismo sintiendo la palpitante erección de su amante contra la suya, ─ Hazme tuyo ─ susurro para después dar una traviesa mordida en el lóbulo de su amado.

Sin saber cómo de un momento a otro, Victor se encontró tumbado apoyado en sus antebrazos y rodillas, con la cadera al aire y de frente a la piel roja del diván, mientras su amante le besaba con devoción desde el cuello hasta la espalda, y acariciaba sensualmente sus costados, abdomen, pecho y piernas, el repentino cambio de posición lo dejo confundido,─¿Yuuri?─ preguntó un poco asustado, ─ Quiero intentar algo ─ le susurro el escritor sensualmente para después depositar un suave beso detrás de la oreja izquierda del ruso, ante el tono y las habilidosas manos desatando los sujetadores de medias y bajando su ropa interior Victor se tensó, ─ Relájate mi amor, si quieres que me detenga lo haré ─ el peli-plata sintió un placentero escalofrió recorriendo su columna al sentir el tibio aliento del pelinegro y un corto beso en su espalda baja.

El diamante cerró los ojos impacientemente, no sabía que es lo que estaba esperando, comenzó a vibrar ligeramente cuando sintió como Yuuri tomaba con delicadeza sus caderas y las alzaba aún más, obligándolo a pegar la cara en el diván.

No pudo evitar el sonoro gemido que escapo de su garganta cuando sintió un húmedo lengüetazo en su entrada, tuvo que morder fuertemente sus labios casi haciéndolos sangrar cuando réplicas de aquella erótica caricia llegaron, el ruso sabía que si alguien escuchaba sus suplicantes gemidos estarían acabados, repentinamente un hábil dedo se hizo camino junto a la juguetona lengua que estaba en su interior, el peli-plata quiso gritar ante la sensación, no tardo mucho un segundo dígito en unirse y cuando el tercero llego lo hizo acompañado de un habilidosa mano masturbando con gentil firmeza su miembro, Victor se retorcía ante tanto placer que su cuerpo recibía, como una melodiosa melodía gemía el nombre de su amado una y otra vez, no duró mucho ante esa ola de sensaciones y el mejor orgasmo de su vida llego golpeándolo de pies a cabeza, manchando el rojo diván con sus fluidos y haciéndole perder la fuerza en sus piernas.

─Aún no acabo contigo ─ le dijo con cariño el japonés al tiempo que lo giraba cuidadosamente dejando al ruso recostado sobre su espalda, encontrándolo sonrojado, con las pupilas dilatadas y jadeante tratando de recuperar el aliento, el pelinegro le sonrió dulcemente y sin pensarlo mucho acaparo sus labios con gentileza estrechándolo entre sus brazos, el diamante acaricio con devoción la espalda de su amante, apretándolo contra él sintiendo la aún despierta y necesitada erección del mismo contra la suya que comenzaba de nuevo a subir, cuidadosamente enrosco las largas piernas en la cintura de su amado japonés causando ficción entre sus sexos, los cuales parecían estar ya listos para la siguiente ronda y provocando un ahogado gemido en ambos.

El dulce beso se volvió demandante, al mismo tiempo que el vaivén aumento en velocidad, una mano del peli-plata abandono la espalda de su amante y se dirigió a su miembro, Yuuri jadeó sobre los labios de su amado ante la sensación, Victor ante la distracción del japonés tomo las riendas del asunto de nuevo y con un rápido movimiento quedo sobre el escritor, para después tomar el miembro del mismo entre sus manos y acariciarlo lentamente desde la base a la punta, y sin mucha prisa viéndolo directamente a los ojos, alineo su entrada sobre el mismo y se dejó caer quedamente en él, haciendo que el sonrojado japonés, ante la placentera sensación, se sentara bruscamente aferrándose a sus caderas dejándolo montado sobre él.

Cuando Yuuri entro completamente en el diamante, soltó un suspiro y escondió la cabeza en el hombro de su amado, el cual después de quedar quieto un momento disfrutando la caliente invasión, se aferró a la espalda de su amante y comenzó suavemente a cabalgarlo, no logrando reprimir el gran gemido que la acción le causaba, el japonés se aferró a su cintura, aun cubierta con el ajustado corsé, apretando los dedos con fuerza involuntaria en la misma, mientras guiaba el delicioso sube y baja, y rogaba a los cielos que blanquecina piel de su amado no quedara amoratada ante insistente agarre.

Sus labios se unieron de nuevo, con fervor se besaron mientras sus movimientos se volvían más salvajes, el peli-plata se separó de la boca de su amado y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás liberando un largo gimoteo, cuando sintió en su interior el miembro del escritor golpeando el lugar exacto que lo llevaba a la gloria, Yuuri notó su reacción y comenzó a dirigir las impacientes embestidas hacia el mismo punto, el segundo orgasmo del ruso no tardó mucho en presentarse, manchando el pecho se su amante con su semilla al momento que mordía el hombro del mismo para callar el sonoro gemido que amenazaba con escapar.

Sacando fuerzas sin saber de dónde, continúo con el movimiento alargando casi hasta el punto del dolor su placer, logrando que el escritor llegara a su propio éxtasis llenándolo completamente, el japonés cayó de espaldas sobre el diván jalando al peli-plata consigo, ambos jadeantes y temblorosos tratando de recuperarse de tan satisfactoria experiencia.

Fue un insistente golpeteo en la puerta que los hizo saltar y salir abruptamente de su paradisiaco estado, ─ ¿Victor? ─ Él duque se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, ─ ¿Puedo pasar? ─ pregunto insistente, Yuuri sintió como la sangre escapaba de su rostro al escucharlo y al ver la expresión de horror que se formaba en el rostro de su amado ─ ¡Un momento! ─ grito Victor desesperado, al tiempo que se levantaba como un rayo y se colocaba rápidamente una gruesa bata blanca mientras torpemente intentaba amarrar su revuelto y largo cabello.

Yuuri también se levantó y rápidamente comenzó a alzar su ropa la cual estaba regada por toda la habitación, Victor lo ayudo y cuando terminaron lo empujo dentro de uno de los tres grandes closets que había en la misma, conteniendo la respiración y aferrando la arrugara ropa contra su desnudo cuerpo se escondió en la oscuridad, detrás de un montón de voluminosos vestidos al tiempo que escuchaba como el peli-plata abría la puerta de su camerino.

─ Lo siento querido duque, me estaba… cambiando ─ dijo el ruso poniendo su más inocente mascara, ─ ¿Cambiando? ─ preguntó JJ extrañado ─ ¿Qué no estaba el escritor contigo? ─ Victor sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, ─ ¿El escritor? ─ pregunto haciéndose el desentendido, ─ Claro que no mi querido duque ─ soltó una armoniosa risita haciéndolo creer al canadiense que lo que decía era ridículo, ─ Anya me dijo que llevaban mucho tiempo aquí encerrados ─ lo retó JJ mirándolo directamente a los ojos, al tiempo que se adentraba a la habitación para comenzar a hurgar indiscretamente por el lugar buscando por todos lados, esperando encontrar a Yuuri escondido, ─ Si estuvo aquí, pero… se fue hace mucho rato ─ aseguro Victor maldiciendo internamente a su indiscreta compañera y tratando de desviar la atención del duque lejos de los closets.

─ Necesito hablar con él y todo el mundo creía que estaba aquí dentro ─ dijo el duque al tiempo que abría la puerta de uno de los closets, Victor ya no sabía qué hacer, si trataba de detener a JJ este notaria que había algo raro, así que simplemente reunió fuerzas y rogó porque Yuuri no creyera las palabras que saldrían de sus labios, ─ ¿El escritor aquí? Mi querido duque, ¿cómo puede creer que quiero pasar tiempo con ese mugroso? ─ El canadiense se giró hacia el peli-plata sorprendido, aun sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta que escondía a Yuuri, ─ Creí que eran buenos amigos ─ Victor rio ante el comentario ─ ¿Yo amigo con ese?, mi querido duque, ¿qué le hace pensar que quiero pasar tiempo con una gentuza como él? Sobre todo pasar tiempo con otro que no sea usted─ el diamante se acercó como un felino hacia el sonrojado canadiense y tomo con delicadeza la mano que aún se aferraba al closet, ─ El único hombre con el que quiero estar a solas aquí es usted ─ le susurro al tiempo que lo alejaba del closet que escondía a Yuuri.

El duque trago en seco cuando sintió los labios del ruso contra su manzana de adán, ─ Mi querido duque… ─ dijo en un sensual susurro el peli-plata, cuando sintió que el duque se aferraría a él se alejó juguetonamente, ─ Lamentablemente Yakov me espera, ¿tal vez podamos continuar con esto otro día?─ pregunto alzando la ceja dirigiéndose a la puerta del camerino para abrirla e indicarle a JJ la salida, ─ Muy bien mi querido… ─ dijo el duque saliendo del momentáneo trance y acercándose al peli-plata para salir por donde le indicaban, ─ Seguiré buscando al mendigo ─ tomo la mano derecha del ruso y le dejo un casto beso a juego con un travieso guiño, Victor fingió su mejor sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras él, soltó un largo suspiro y se dejó caer junto a esta.

─ Eso estuvo cerca ─ Yuuri salió de su escondite aun aferrando la ropa contra él, el peli-plata le sonrió y liberando la tensión compartida comenzaron a reír fuertemente, el escritor comenzó a vestirse rápidamente a tiempo que el peli-plata se levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a hacer lo mismo, con ayuda del japonés se enfundo en un nuevo vestido rosa ─ Odio estas porquerías ─ se quejó el ruso mientras veía atreves del reflejo de un gigantesco espejo que había en el camerino, como su novio peleaba contra las cuerdas de este, ─ Luces hermoso cada vez que los llevas ─ le dijo Yuuri con cariño cuando por fin pudo amarrar la prenda, le sonrió desde el espejo y le dejo un dulce beso en el hombro, ─ Creo que debería irme ─ el peli-plata se giró rápidamente para aferrarse a su amado y deposito un demandante beso en sus labios, ─ Te veré esta la noche ¿Verdad? ─ pregunto con las grandes orbes turquesa llenas de duda mientras tomaba el rostro de del japonés en sus manos y acariciaba sus mejillas con los pulgares, ─ ¡Claro! siempre estaré en casa esperando por ti ─ el diamante sonrió ante la respuesta y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios del escritor contra su frente, creía que su pecho explotaría de felicidad.

Yuuri salió del camerino sigilosamente asegurándose que nadie lo observaba, como alma que lleva el diablo corrió hasta su departamento, cuando se sintió seguro en la comodidad de su hogar se dispuso a tomar un baño, salió completamente inspirado y comenzó a escribir divertido una nueva escena inspirada en el suceso de esa tarde, rogando que el duque fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para no notarlo.

Las tardes que siguieron Victor comenzó a comportarse distante con Yuuri, pues notó que JJ no le quitaba los ojos de encima cuando los amantes interactuaban, el escritor entendió la razón de su comportamiento y trato de mantenerse alejado de su amado diamante, aun así algo egoísta dentro de él quiso marcar su territorio y una tarde cuando el duque y Victor estaban sentados uno al lado del otro con la manos entrelazadas por insistencia del canadiense, mirando atentamente el ensayo dirigido por Yakov, de una escena musical en la que el peli-plata no era participe, el escritor se acercó aferrando un par de hojas fuertemente entre sus dedos y si vergüenza de dirigió al ojiazul.

─ Disculpe Monsieur* Victor ─ el nombrado saltó de su asiento al escuchar la voz del japonés ─ ¿Si? ─ volteo dedicándole una sonrisa ─ No he terminado la nueva escena… ─ el escritor se arrodillo sonriendo, para quedar a la altura del peli-plata, el cual levanto una ceja por su atrevimiento ─ Aun no sé si los amantes se encontraran en humilde hogar del sitarista… ─ Victor quiso soltar una carcajada pero se contuvo, JJ escuchaba atentamente las palabras del escritor y apretaba con un poco de fuerza la mano del peli-plata ─ Quisiera saber si pudiera trabajar esa escena con usted esta noche… ─ Yuuri sonrió pícaramente y el duque salto indignado ─ ¡Pero querido, prepare una magnifica cena para nosotros en la torre Golvie esta noche! ─ Victor soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos simulando preocupación, ─ Bueno no es importante podemos trabajar en eso en la mañana ─ Yuuri se levantó aparentando ser derrotado.

─ ¡No digas eso! ─ Victor se alzó de un salto fingiendo indignación, ─ ¡No puede esperar hasta mañana! La escena donde los amantes se encuentran en el humilde hogar del sitarista es lo más importante de la producción ─ Yuuri sonrió altaneramente ante sus palabras y JJ lo veía sorprendido, ─ Trabajaremos hoy hasta que quedemos satisfechos ─ sentencio el diamante, ─ Pero había… ─ JJ quiso disputar y se levantó de su asiento irritado, Victor alzo el dedo índice para silenciarlo ─ Querido duque, disculpe─ y sin mirar atrás se alejó determinado.

El duque se quedó helado viendo cómo se alejaba, se giró a ver a Yuuri el cual solo le dedico una sonrisa burlona ─ Lo siento ─ dijo y tras dar una pequeña reverencia se alejó hacia el lado contrario por donde se había ido Victor, dejando al duque hecho una furia.

─ ¡Buen trabajo familia! ─ gritó entusiasmado Yakov a su staff ─ Mañana temprano comenzaremos con el acto dos "Los amantes son descubiertos" ─, Por su parte, Yuuri y Victor se encontraron en el segundo piso, y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente tras unas tablas y cortinas que les servían de tapadera.

─ ¡Feltsman! ─ gritó el duque enfurecido acercándose rápidamente a Yakov, ─ ¡Mi querido duque! Todo está arreglado para la cena especial en la torre Golvie esta noche ─ Yakov le dedico una gran sonrisa pasando por alto su enojo, ─ ¡Puede ir usted solo! ¡Su afecto ha disminuido! ─ le dijo JJ colérico, ─ ¡Imposible! ─ Le contesto el mayor sorprendido, ─ Sé que el trabajo es importante, pero ¡SIEMPRE LO HACE CON EL MALDITO ESCRITOR! ─ el duque ardía en furia y Yakov se asombró ante sus palabras, mientras tanto los amantes fundidos en su apasionado beso no notaron como se acercaban hacia una parte no cubierta por las tablas y quedaban a la clara vista de todos.

─ ¡Si no lo veo esta noche olvídese de TODO! ─ Pronuncio el duque colérico, al momento que Yakov distinguió el movimiento en el segundo piso para su suerte JJ le daba la espalda al espectáculo que Yuuri y Victor hacían, el mayor no pudo evitar la cara de terror que apareció en su rostro al presenciar la escena, JJ al ver su reacción hizo el ademan de girar hacia donde Yakov miraba atónito, ─ ¡NO DUQUE! ─ El grito desesperado del mayor lo distrajo, ─ Insistiré en que Victor se tome la noche libre ─ aseguró haciendo que una ola de tranquilidad se apoderara del joven canadiense, ─ De acuerdo ─ dijo el duque un poco más contento ─ Entonces a las ocho ─ y se alejó alegremente acompañando de su fiel guarda espaldas.

Yakov estaba furioso, con prisa se dirigió hacia donde estaba la joven pareja, los cuales aún se encontraban compartiendo dulces besos, ─ ¿Vendrás, esta noche? ─ Pregunto Yuuri a su amado ─ Si ─ contesto Victor emocionado, el japonés le beso la frente y se alejó de su amado ─ ¿A qué hora?─ pregunto el japonés antes de irse, ─ A las ocho ─ le contesto el diamante con una sonrisa, ─ ¿Lo prometes? ─ Cuestiono el escritor, ─ Si, si ahora vete ─ lo apuro el ruso, el japonés finalmente se fue no sin antes robarle un rápido beso, dejándolo extasiado y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El peli-plata estaba a punto de bajar al primer piso cuando se encontró con su rabioso guardián de frente, ─ ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ─ le grito enfurecido, Victor se asustó ante su comportamiento, ─ ¡EL DUQUE TIENE LAS ACCIONES DEL MOULIN ROUGE! ─ Ante la confesión el diamante quedo estupefacto, ─ ¡ESTA GASTANDO UNA FORTUNA EN TI! ¡TE HA DADO UN BELLO CAMERINO NUEVO! ¡QUIERE QUE SEAS UNA ESTRELLA! ─ Victor estaba congelado en su lugar escuchando a su protector ─ ¡Y TU COQUETEANDO CON EL ESCRITOR! ─ Ante la acusación el peli-plata soltó una risotada ─ ¡Yakov por favor! ¡No seas ridículo! ─ Río tratando de quitar la tensión en el aire, ─ ¡LOS VI JUNTOS! ─ la sonrisa cayó del rostro de Victor dejando una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

─ No es nada ─ dijo dubitativo tratando de tranquilizar al mayor ─ Solo es una aventura ─ se giró no queriéndolo ver a los ojos ─ No es nada ─ dijo nervioso tratando de acomodar su largo cabello, ─ La aventura terminara ─ Yakov se acercó a su preciada joya amenazante ─ Ve con el chico, y dile que termino ─ Victor volteo a verlo con los ojos cristalizados ante la orden, ─ El duque te espera en la torre a las ocho ─ el diamante sintió como la tristeza invadía su pecho, se formó un gran nudo en su garganta y trato de frenar la traicioneras lagrimas que trataban de escapar de sus orbes turquesa.

Yakov se alejó determinante y lo dejo hundiéndose en la miseria, se sentía impotente al no poder negarse a las órdenes de su protector, sabiendo que JJ tenía control sobre el inmueble cambiaba todo, las amargas lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, una dolorosa presión en su pecho se hizo presente, no tenía idea de cómo sería capaz de alejarse de Yuuri.

El escritor era su mundo y al no poder estar con él ya nada tenía sentido, después de un rato llorando en silencio, se dirigió dolido a su camerino para comenzar a prepararse para su encuentro con el duque, la presión en el pecho aumento al punto de no dejarlo respirar, estaba tratando de aplicarse maquillaje con dificultad cuando un ataque de tos lo asaltó, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y su boca se llenó de un raro sabor ferroso, comenzó a marearse y trastabillo tratando de acercarse al diván para descansar pero no lo logro, y cayó con un seco golpe al suelo, su mente conjuro la imagen de las grandes orbes chocolate que tanto amaba y perdió la conciencia.

 **NOTAS:**

*Monsieur : Señor

 **N/A:**

¡Hola!

*Saluda alegremente la que nunca había escrito lemon y ahora no puede parar hahaha*

Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior causo la reacción deseada la saber que Victor fue el activo hahaha, aunque me encanta que sean sukes y por eso doy acción de ambos lados.

Pasando a temas más serios, a partir de este momento la cosa se va a poner más tétrica, de verdad lo siento, quiero ser fiel a la historia original así que los que están familiarizados con la misma sabrán lo que se avecina.

Muchas gracias por leer y por la paciencia, los leo pronto.


	10. Como una Virgen

Capítulo 10: Como una Virgen.

 _"¿Cómo podía saber que en esos últimos días fatales, una fuerza más oscura que los celos y más fuerte que el amor había comenzado a apoderarse de Victor?…"_

─ ¿Dónde diablos está? ─ Yakov Felstman se encontraba enojado dentro de su oficina del Moulin Rouge, mirando hacia los ventanales y balcones abiertos de la torre Golvie, por el pequeño telescopio que tenía instalado en la ventana, el reloj marcaba las 8:50 de la noche, habían pasado cincuenta minutos desde la hora acordada con el duque para la cena y Victor aún no aparecía, ─ Seguramente esta con el maldito escritor, le dije que esto no era un juego, ¿Por qué nunca me escucha? ─ murmuraba molesto observando como el duque paseaba desesperado de un lado a otro dentro de la gigantesca habitación dentro la torre Golvie.

Los minutos seguían pasando lentamente y el peli-plata brillaba por su ausencia, cuando el reloj anunciaba las 10:00 de la noche los asistentes del adinerado duque comenzaron a cerrar los ventanales, Lilia apareció en la puerta de su oficina agitada y con una expresión de pánico inundando su rostro, ─ ¡Yakov! ─ dijo totalmente asustada, ─ ¡El duque se va! ─ El mayor sintió como todo por lo que había estado luchando los últimos meses se le escapa de las manos, la ira mezclada con el miedo lleno su pecho, ─ No debemos permitirlo ─ se levantó como un rayo del asiento que ocupaba y salió de su oficina caminando enérgicamente por los pasillos del establecimiento.

─ ¡YUROCHKA! ─ gritó a todo pulmón sulfúrico mientras pasaba delante del camerino del hada, el rubio salió en cuestión de segundos sosteniendo su pecho dramáticamente con una mano, con el pijama desarreglado, despeinado y sonrojado, cerró rápidamente la puerta tras él para que su protector no viera al kazajo escondido dentro de su camerino, ─ ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ─ preguntó enojado, ─ ¡BUSCA A VICTOR Y TRAELO A LA TORRE GOLVIE! ¡A RASTRAS SI ES NECESARIO! ─ Yakov tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre y su cara estaba roja del enojo, Yurio tembló de miedo y quedo mudo ante el tono y la apariencia del mayor, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, ─ ¡AHORA! ─ gritó Yakov de nuevo al ver al pequeño ruso petrificado, el cual asintió y rápidamente entro a su camerino a calzarse unos zapatos para salir en busca del diamante deslumbrante.

Después de mandar a Yurio a buscar a Victor, Yakov se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la torre Golvie, llego un segundo antes de que el duque saliera para siempre de sus vidas, ─ ¡Mi querido duque! ─ JJ estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, ─ ¡Me voy Yakov, ya no soporto más esta humillación! ─ El joven duque lo empujó para que el mayor se apartara de su camino, ─ ¡SE ESTÁ CONFESANDO! ─ Yakov no tenía ni idea porque había gritado eso, simplemente las palabras se aparecieron en su cerebro justificándose como una excelente excusa, ─ ¿¡CONFESANDOSE?! ¡¿Por qué clase de imbécil me está tomando Feltsman?! ─ Pregunto JJ enojado y exaltado, ─ Mi querido duque… ─ comenzó a explicar el mayor desesperado ─… de pronto tuvo el deseo de ir con un sacerdote y confesar sus pecados ─ Yakov explicaba abatido, el duque no creía lo que escuchaba ─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó confundido.

─ Quiere estar limpio para su nueva vida… ─ Yakov se fue acercando lentamente al joven duque. El cuál se debatía entre salir corriendo y nunca regresar o quedarse y luchar por su futuro con Victor, ─ El piensa que la primera noche que pase con usted será… como… su noche de bodas… ─ el mayor quedo a escasos centímetros de un confundido JJ quien comenzaba a caer en la red de mentiras que escuchaba ─ ¿De bodas dice? ─ preguntó el ojiazul con una chispa iluminando su mirada, ─ Él se siente como una novia apenada… ─ El duque puso toda su atención a las palabras que escuchaba, su corazón golpeaba rápidamente contra su pecho emocionado, ─ Él dice que lo hace sentir como…. Virgen ─ susurro Yakov al oído del joven duque.

JJ trago en seco ante las palabras, ─ ¿Virgen? ─ Un deseo casi animal se apodero del joven canadiense, cayendo en las mentiras de Yakov, se hizo creer a sí mismo, que la razón por la que Victor marcaba distancia entre ellos, se debía a que el peli-plata se sentía cohibido ante su presencia, un rayo de lujuria ilumino su mirada mientras Yakov seguía convenciéndolo con sus mentiras.

─Ya sabe… tocado por primera vez ─ Yakov utilizaba todo bajo su poder, no permitiría que JJ saliera de sus vidas, estaba encantado de que el joven creía ciegamente cada una de las palabras que decía en tono bajo, incitándolo a imaginar eróticos escenarios con el diamante deslumbrante como protagonista, ─Él dice que se siente tan bien cuando, lo abraza…y lo toca… ─ el mayor aprovechando el hecho de que el joven sucumbía ante sus mentiras, lo jaló del brazo para que se adentrara de nuevo a la torre Golvie, ─ ¿Cómo virgen? ─ pregunto de nuevo el canadiense con fuego en la mirada.

─ Victor se siente seguro con usted querido duque, quiere ser la mejor versión de él antes de entregarse por completo a usted, por favor, espérelo un poco ─ El mayor sonreía complacido al ver que sus mentiras habían atrapado al joven duque, ─ Está bien Feltsman, esperare a Victor, pero solo hasta la noche del estreno… ─ advirtió el canadiense mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ─ ¡Claro que si querido duque! Le aseguro que en cuanto el telón caiga Victor correrá a sus brazos y no se alejará de nuevo de usted ─ Yakov sonrió amplia y forzadamente, mientras pensaba en la manera más fácil de deshacerse del problema que era Yuuri.

JJ mucho más tranquilo había ordenado a su gente que volvieran a acomodar todo lo que habían guardado, se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la amplia mesa llena de comida fría, con una rápida seña invito al ex dueño del Molin Rouge a sentarse junto a él, e indico a los meseros que les sirvieran copas del vino ya frio que reposaba en una esquina de la habitación, Yakov lo miró expectante, a pesar de ya haberlo convencido de que se quedara, había algo en el ambiente que lo hacía sentir incomodo, el canadiense le dio un sorbo a su copa mientras miraba a su acompañante seriamente, Yakov se removió en su silla sintiéndose evaluado, ya no tenía nada más que entregarle al joven y aun así sentía que tenía una gran deuda debido a la desobediencia de Victor.

─ Yakov ─ hablo Jean por fin después un largo rato ─ Entiendo que Victor quiera limpiar todos sus pecados y estoy dispuesto a esperarlo… ─ el serio semblante del canadiense resultaba sumamente raro y lo hacía verse atemorizante ─… pero usted debe entender que tengo necesidades… ─ Yakov soltó todo el aire que no había notado tenía retenido en sus pulmones, el duque solo quería compañía de una joya en lo que Victor se dignaba a entregarse, casi soltó un suspiro aliviado esperando pagar un precio mucho más alto.

─ Mi querido duque, por supuesto que lo entiendo ─ dijo el mayor soltando una risita ─ usted dígame a quien quiere y lo tendrá, tengo varias buenas opciones esta Otabek, Mila, Sala, Anya, Minami,… ─ el mayor fue interrumpido mientras alegremente enumeraba a sus más preciadas joyas

─ Yurio─ dijo JJ seriamente ─ Quiero al hada rusa ─ Yakov sintió como la sangre escapaba de su rostro al igual que su sonrisa, ─ Pero… mi querido duque… ─ el mayor intento alejar a JJ de su idea pero el puñetazo lleno de enojo que el duque le dio a la mesa lo hizo guardar silencio inmediatamente, ─ SIN PEROS YAKOV, HE ESTADO HUMILLANDOME, ARRASTRANDOME Y DOBLEGANDOME POR VICTOR, HE GASTADO MILLONES EN ESTE LUGAR Y EN ÉL, QUIERO AL HADA RUSA Y LA QUIERO AHORA ─

JJ estaba furioso, el golpe que le había dado a la mesa fue tan fuerte que la fina madera se rompió e hiso que sus nudillos comenzarán a sangrar, respiraba fuertemente y temblaba a causa de la rabia que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, el mayor lo miraba sorprendido.

─ Yurio es un niño inexperimentado─ dijo secamente Yakov, se sentía atemorizado, pero sabía que si entregaba a la pequeña hada con el duque Victor no se lo perdonaría nunca e incluso las cosas se vendrían abajo más rápidamente, ─ Yurio es solo un niño y si usted lo toca… ─ JJ soltó un suspiro exasperado, ─ ¿Cuánto dinero quiere por la rubia Yakov? ─ preguntó aún molesto mientras dejaba que una de sus mucamas le curara la mano, ─ No se trata del dinero mi querido duque, usted puede no entenderlo, pero no puedo darle a Yurio, Victor nunca me perdonaría ─ Yakov bajo la mirada sintiéndose impotente, sabía que si el duque quería podría tomar lo que quisiera.

─ ¿Qué tiene que ver Victor con todo esto? ─ El duque se había calmado un poco, la sola mención de que Victor estaría molesto por su pedido lo había hecho querer repensar su idea, el mayor notándolo dubitativo aprovecho la situación e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, mentir.

─ Si Victor se entera que usted quiere compartir cama con el pequeño Yurio, nunca querrá entregarse a usted ─ el mayor puso su mejor cara inocente y asintió varias veces tratando de convencer al joven canadiense ─ ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ─ pregunto JJ sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, si Victor no terminaba siendo suyo todo su esfuerzo se iría a la basura.

─ Mi querido duque… ─ comenzó a explicar Yakov en un dulce tono completamente falso ─ …mi hermoso diamante es muy celoso y ve a la pequeña hada como su competencia directa, si se llega a enterar que usted pidió a su más grande enemigo como su compañía, morirá de tristeza y no creerá que es lo suficiente bueno para usted nunca ─ Yakov fingió estar apenado, pero la verdad es que el despistado duque le había dado una gran idea para alejar a Victor del escritor, lo amenazaría diciendo que le entregaría a Yurio al duque si no paraba con su estupidez.

─ ¿Entonces se odian? ─ pregunto JJ como un niño inocente, no quería perder a Victor cuando todavía no podía tenerlo, pensó en la relación entre el diamante y el hada y su ceño se frunció confundió, ─ Yakov si se odian, ¿Por qué están todo el tiempo juntos? ─ El astuto fundador del Moulin Rouge sonrió de lado mientras decía – Uno debe tener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos aún más cerca ─ JJ medito las palabras convencido.

─ Mi querido duque no se desanime, aún tengo una gran caja llena de bellas joyas de las cuales puede elegir la que guste, o si no se conforma con una puede tomar dos, tres, o si usted gusta, todas ─ Yakov sonrío al notar que el duque abandonaba la idea de tener a Yurio de compañía, el canadiense salió de su concentración y se limitó a negar con la cabeza, pensando en los celos de Victor.

─ No es necesario Feltsman, esperare a Victor… ─ el mayor por segunda vez esa noche reprimió un suspiro aliviado y permitió que uno de los meseros rellenara su copa, ─ Una cosa si le advierto… ─ Yakov se tensó al escuchar las palabras del joven duque ─ No pienso dormir solo en la noche del estreno y si Victor no duerme entre mis brazos entonces Yurio lo hará, ¿Entendido? ─ Yakov miro directamente hacia las amenazantes orbes azules del joven ─ Si, mi querido duque, como usted diga ─

* * *

Yuuri se encontraba nervioso dentro de su pequeño departamento, estaba caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, mirando por la ventana hacia el Moulin Rouge, el reloj marcaba las diez y media de la noche, habían pasado dos horas y media desde la hora de la cita acordada con Victor y el peli-plata aún no aparecía, estaba preocupado, el diamante nunca había faltado a una cita sin avisar, Yuuri tenía miedo de que su amado estuviera en peligro, miles de horrible escenarios pasaban por su cabeza.

El delicioso Katsudon que había preparado con esmero para su amado yacía frio en la mesa, a pesar de que Yuuri llevaba horas sin comer, la preocupación que sentía por el oji-azul le había dejado un gran nudo en el estómago, el cual había borrado cualquier rastro de apetito.

Quiso ir al Moulin Rouge a buscarlo, pero se limitó a esperar, temiendo que empeoraría la situación en la que pudiera encontrarse Victor, se culpó a si mismo por la ausencia del hermoso peli-plata, había sido descuidado y su relación era más evidente conforme los días pasaban, esa misma mañana la pequeña lucha de poder que había tenido contra JJ podía ser la causante de la ausencia de su amado.

Recordó la mirada altiva que le había dirigido al duque después de que Victor rechazara su invitación a cenar, se maldijo internamente, era seguro que JJ de alguna forma había logrado que Victor asistiera a su cena, miro hacia la torre Golvie, todas las luces se encontraban prendidas, su estómago dio un amargo vuelco al imaginarse a Victor cenando con JJ y sonriéndole de misma forma que le sonreía a él.

Sus desagradables pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero toque a su puerta, el japonés corrió con una sonrisa en el rostro creyendo encontrar al hermoso hombre de largos y plateados cabellos del otro lado, la gran sonrisa desapareció de su rostro en cuanto diviso a su amigo tailandés.

─ No te pongas tan feliz de verme ─ dijo sarcásticamente el Phichit con una sonrisa, ─ Lo siento Phichit, pensé que eras Victor ─ el moreno se adentró al departamento como si se tratará de su propio hogar, ─ Pensé que estarían juntos ─ dijo mientras se desparramaba en uno de los viejos sillones de su amigo, ─ Llevo horas esperándolo ─ dijo el japonés con tristeza mientras se sentaba frente al bohemio, ─ No te preocupes seguro Yakov lo encerró o algo ─ soltó el tailandés sonriendo tratando de darle ánimos a su amigo, Yuuri solo dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado, ─ ¡Relájate hombre! Vayamos por unos tragos con los muchachos, de hecho, a eso venía, a invitarte─ el moreno palmeo amistosamente la pierna de su amigo ─ Hace tiempo que no pasamos un rato juntos ─ Phichit miro esperanzado a el escritor.

Le molestaba un poco que el japonés sufriera tanto por amor, no tenía nada en contra de su relación con Victor, al contrario, le hacía muy feliz que ambos estuvieran juntos, haciéndose compañía el uno al otro y dándose en amor que tanto necesitaban, pero desde que su relación comenzó sabía que la profesión de Victor traería problemas, no podía evitar ponerse en los zapatos del japonés pues el mismo había experimentado una relación con alguien que compartía su cuerpo a cambio de dinero y aunque amo muchísimo a Seung siempre sería una herida sin sanar en su corazón, realmente no quería que el joven escritor pasara por eso.

─Gracias, pero no me encuentro muy de ánimos y no quiero arruinar su fiesta ─ contestó Yuuri apenado rascándose la nuca ─ Además, no quiero que Victor venga y no me encuentre ─ Phichit dejo escapar un suspiro al enterarse de la verdadera razón por la que su amigo se rehusaba a salir a divertirse, ─ Está bien ─ dijo poniéndose de pie derrotado, sabía que no importaba cuanto insistiera el joven de orbes chocolate no saldría a divertirse sin su amado, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

─ Entonces descansa, seguro mañana Victor te explicara su ausencia ─ Phichit le ofreció media sonrisa ─ De todas formas voy hacia el Moulin Rouge iré a recoger a Sala y Mila, si lo veo le diré que lo has estado esperando ─ Yuuri solamente asintió y murmuro un *Gracias* apenas audible debido al gigantesco nudo que se había formado en su garganta, el tailandés salió no sin antes darle un reconfortante abrazo.

Yuuri se dejó caer tras la puerta escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas, su mente le jugaba sucios trucos y le hacía creer que tal vez el hermoso diamante deslumbrante ya se había cansado de su compañía y prefería la del adinerado duque, un sentimiento acido que jamás había experimentado se expandió por su pecho, al momento que imagino a Victor sonreír felizmente en compañía del joven canadiense, amargas lágrimas escaparon rodando por sus mejillas mientras le rogaba a todos los cielos, que sus visones no fueran reales.

* * *

Yurio llevaba veinte minutos caminando por los alrededores de Moulin Rouge y ya estaba harto, donde quiera que estuviera escondido Victor no era dentro de las instalaciones del antiguo club nocturno, Otabek caminaba a su lado atento a cualquier movimiento, habían buscado al peli-plata dentro del teatro, en los vestidores, en el elefante e incluso debajo del escenario donde todo era un montón de tablas y cables, ─ No sé qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo Beka, seguro está con el cerdo ─ el pequeño rubio soltó un bufido molesto, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en medio del jardín, ─ Entonces vayamos a casa de Yuuri por él ─ dijo tranquilamente el kazajo mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo jalaba hacia el para sentarlo en su regazo y cubrirlo con su grande cuerpo para evitar que se congelara en el pasto debido a la fría noche ─ De verdad, nunca había visto a Yakov tan enojado, seguro es una emergencia ─ dijo suavemente el mayor, mientras comenzaba a repartir pequeños besos en el cuello de el hada para relajarlo, Yurio estaba extremadamente enojado y tenso, en esos momentos odiaba a Victor por haberlo hecho perder una de las pocas noches que podía pasar con Otabek.

Yurio suspiro más tranquilo, los mimos del kazajo siempre lograban calmarlo ─ Está bien Beka, vallamos al chiquero por el calvo ─ Otabek reprimió una risita causada por las palabras del joven, se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al departamento del japonés tomados de la mano, antes de salir de la propiedad del Moulin Rouge se encontraron con los bohemios Emil, Leo y Chris, quienes ya ebrios intentaban sacar a hurtadillas y sin mucho éxito, a unas también ya pasadas de copas, Mila y Sala acompañadas de otros bailarines parte del staff del molino rojo.

Las muchachas reían a carcajada abierta, ya que la pelirroja colgaba y casi caía, de la espalda de Emil y la morena iba trepada en los brazos del joven Leo, los bohemios les había asegurado que cargándolas sería el modo de escape más discreto que existía.

─ ¿Qué hacen idiotas? ─ preguntó Yurio malhumorado debido al escándalo, ─ ¡Ah! ¡Pero si es la indefensa hada rusa acompañada de su fiel caballero, el héroe de Kazajistán! ─ Mila y Sala rieron aún más fuerte debido a las palabras de Chris, ─ Shhh pequeño Yurito no hagas ruido, Yakov nos encontrará ─ Dijo la rusa mientras bajaba con la agilidad de un perezoso de la espalda del checoslovaco y se acercaba tambaleante hacia el rubio, ─ ¡Aléjate de mí vieja bruja! ¡Apestas a alcohol! ─ El pequeño se escudó tras el kazajo al notar las intenciones de la pelirroja ─ ¡Ya se pueden largar! ¡Yakov tiene cosas más importantes que hacer! ─ gritó el rubio jalando a su novio de la mano para alejarse del grupo de borrachos.

─ ¡No podemos! Estamos esperando a Phishitoo ─ la italiana hizo un puchero desde los brazos de Leo ─ ¡Ahí Viene! ¡Phishiiiito! ¡Por aquí! ─ divisando la figura del tailandés se bajó como rayo de los brazos del americano y corrió, casi cayendo, al encuentro con el moreno, ─ Veo que empezaron sin mi ─ dijo entre risas y los besos y abrazos de Sala, ─ ¿Dónde están el diamante y su escritor? ─ preguntó Mila mientras trataba de treparse de vuelta en Emil, ─ Yuuri está en su casa algo triste, Victor lo dejo plantado. ─ respondió un poco desanimado el moreno, mientras dejaba que Sala se montara en la espalda.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ Yurio al escuchar las palabras del tailandés se acercó de nuevo al grupo, ─ ¿El cerdo está solo? ─ preguntó mientras tomaba a Phichit del brazo y una bola de preocupación se asentaba en su pecho, ─ Si, dijo que llevaba horas esperándolo, ¿Qué sucede? ─ el tailandés notó la angustia en el rostro del hada, ─ Yakov, estaba enojado y dijo que llevará a Victor a la torre Golvie como fuera, lo buscamos por todos lados y no estaba, pensé que estaba con el Katsudon pero… ─ Yurio comenzó a angustiarse, Otabek lo notó y lo tomó por la cintura ─ Tranquilo Yura, no debe estar muy lejos, lo encontraremos ─ le aseguró, ─ Pero ¿Qué tal si le paso algo? ─ Cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en las verdes orbes del joven.

─ Tranquilo, lo buscaremos entre todos, ¿Estás seguro que lo buscaste en todos lados? ─ Phichit mostró un semblante serio nada acorde con él, mientras dejaba a Sala cuidadosamente en el piso, ─ Si… ─ un sollozo ahogó las palabras del rubio, el kazajo lo estrecho aún más fuerte entre sus brazos, la situación había quitado el ánimo de fiesta y al parecer el alcohol había bajado de los jóvenes bohemios y las bailarinas, y ahora se mostraban atentos y serios a las indicaciones de Phichit ─ Nos separaremos, Emil y Leo vayan a la torre Golvie y averigüen que está pasando, Mila y Sala búsquenlo en los camerinos dentro del molino, Yurio ve con Otabek y revisa uno por uno los nuevos camerinos, Chris y yo lo buscaremos en los alrededores y en la zona de oficinas, ¿Entendido? ─ Todos asistieron y rápidamente caminaron hacia sus destinos otorgados.

Yurio caminaba tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, su corazón latía a mil por hora, Otabek lo llevaba de la mano tratando de reconfortarlo, las lágrimas habían cesado, pero el nudo en su pecho, de alguna forma, se había hecho más grande. Cuando llegaron al edificio nuevo, el kazajo soltó su mano y le indico que buscara a Victor en su habitación y en su nuevo camerino, beso su frente y le dijo que no se preocupara pues todo estaría bien, el hada lo vio alejarse y se sintió repentinamente solo, las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a escapar, pero lucho contra ellas, pues no tenía tiempo que perder.

El reloj anuncio las once de la noche cuando pequeño rubio entró a la nueva habitación del peli-pata, la cual estaba desierta, la cama perfectamente tendida y sin rastro del ruso en ninguna parte, Yurio se aventuró al baño de la misma esperando encontrar al diamante dentro de la bañera, sintió el estómago revuelto al no encontrarlo, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando y el hecho de que no encontrará a Victor indicaba algo horrible, soltó un suspiro y salió para dirigirse a la habitación continua que era el nuevo camerino.

En cuanto tomo el pomo de la puerta supo que algo estaba mal, sus piernas temblaron y por un momento se olvidó de cómo hacerlas funcionar, abrió la puerta lentamente y esta soltó un chirrido, ─ ¿Victor? ─ preguntó en voz baja sintiendo una sensación horrible en el estómago.

Fue ahí cuando lo vio, el peli-plata estaba inconsciente en el piso, completamente pálido, sudaba excesivamente y era víctima de pequeños espasmos que hacían vibrar todo su cuerpo, ─ ¡VICTOR! ─ el rubio corrió hacia él y con cuidado deposito la cabeza del mayor sobre su regazo, alejando las largas hebras plateadas de su rostro, ─ ¡VICTOR! ¡VICTOR! ¡POR FAVOR REACCIONA! ¡¿QUÉ TIENES?! ─ Yurio intentaba despertarlo mientras lo sacudía cuidadosamente, las lágrimas regresaron más fuerte que nunca, ─ ¡OTABEK! ¡OTABEK! ¡AYUDAME! ─ el kazajo corrió al escuchar los gritos desesperados de su amado ─ ¡¿YURA?! ─ entró a la habitación rápidamente, corrió hacía los rusos en cuanto los vio, ─ Tranquilo Yura, ve a llamar al doctor ─ Otabek tomo cuidadosamente a Victor entre sus brazos y cargándolo de modo nupcial lo llevo a la habitación continua seguido por un tembloroso rubio.

─ ¡Yura! ¡Rápido! ¡Ve por el doctor! ─ El hada estaba en shock y no parecía querer moverse del lado del diamante, el kazajo se movía desesperado de un lado a otro buscando paños y un recipiente para poner agua fría ya que el ruso mayor ardía en fiebre, al notar que el pequeño no se movería le indico que no se alejara de ese lugar en lo que él llamaba a alguien que los ayudara, Yurio parecía no escucharlo y solo sollozaba quedamente, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano del peli-plata.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, el kazajo regresó acompañado del doctor del staff y de Lilia, segundos después los bohemios y las bailarinas entraron a la habitación, el doctor indico que todos salieran para que pudiera revisar al enfermo, Yurio se rehusaba a abandonar la habitación, Otabek tuvo que cargarlo y recibiendo patadas y maldiciones logró sacar al joven después de un rato.

Afuera de la habitación todos se encontraban preocupados, Yurio quería tumbar la puerta y exigía que lo dejarán entrar, después de un rato se calmó y dejándose estrechar por el kazajo sus lágrimas que en algún momento se habían ido, regresaron, el doctor parecía tardarse años.

El reloj marco las doce treinta de la noche cuando Yakov apareció en la escena, se veían cansado y algo ojeroso, ─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ preguntó preocupado al ver la pequeña y sombría reunión afuera de las habitaciones del peli-plata, nadie contesto, preocupado entró a la habitación de Victor, el rubio trato de ir tras el pero su novio lo detuvo, ─ Tranquilo Yura, te dirán cuando puedes ver a Victor ─ le dijo el kazajo mientras acariciaba sus delgados brazos, el nombrado se dejó caer de nuevo al lado de su amado y soltó un suspiro, el nudo en su estómago se había hecho más pesado conforme los minutos pasaban.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió, el doctor salió acompañado de Yakov y de Lilia los cuales estaban mortalmente serios, el corazón de Yurio se rompió al ver sus expresiones, algo muy malo estaba pasando. El doctor solo les deseo buenas noches y se alejó por el pasillo desierto acompañado por Lilia, los bohemios que estaban sentados en el piso junto a ellos, se levantaron como un rayo al ver a Yakov, el cual se dirigió a ellos y forzó su mejor sonrisa, ─ No se preocupen muchachos, todo estará bien ─ dijo con falsa seguridad dirigiéndose a los jóvenes, Yurio pudo notar el temblor escondido en su voz, ─ Solo es un pequeño resfriado, estará como nuevo mañana ─ dijo, tratando de convencerse más a el que a ellos.

El mayor los invito a retirarse diciendo que tenían que descansar ya que la obra estaba por estrenarse y pasarían las siguientes semanas trabajando arduamente, los muchachos parecieron convencerse con la excusa del resfriado, solo el pequeño Yurio sospechaba que algo terrible estaba pasando, se dejó llevar por los brazos de Otabek dirigiéndolo de vuelta a su habitación, antes de salir por el pasillo desierto, giro la cabeza y miró por encima del hombro en dirección a su protector, el cual ya no mostraba una sonrisa forzada y se veía devastado, Yurio sintió el momento justo en el que su mundo comenzaba a caerse en pedazos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer hasta aquí y por la paciencia, la vida me consume pero aún no olvido este fic, espero que aquellos que sigan leyendo esto lo sigan disfrutando, tengo que advertir que este es el principio del final, aunque aún no se si la historia seguirá el rumbo de la original, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Los leo tan pronto como pueda.


	11. Pase Lo Que Pase

Capítulo 11: Pase lo que Pase.

"Las brillantes mentiras de Yakov Feltsman una vez evitaron un desastre, pero ninguna mentira por más brillante que fuera podía salvar a Victor…"

Yuuri despertó al escuchar un insistente golpeteo en su puerta, se levantó adolorido, había pasado la noche sobre uno de los viejos sillones que se encontraban en su sala y su espalda le cobraba factura, sentía los ojos hinchados pues las lágrimas no cesaron durante toda la noche que paso en vela, Victor no había aparecido y el joven escritor sentía el corazón roto.

El golpeteó se hizo más fuerte, el japonés quiso mandar al diablo a quienquiera que estuviera aporreando la puerta de esa manera, estaba seguro que se trataba de Phichit comprobando que no hubiera muerto de tristeza o algo así, abrió la puerta de golpe con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a insultar a su amigo cuando se encontró de frente con un muy pálido y ojeroso peli-plateado en bata.

─ ¡Yuuri! ─ El ruso se abalanzo contra el escritor, el cual tuvo que hacer malabares para no caer de espaldas, estuvieron en silencio abrazados por unos minutos, el japonés se debatía entre cuestionar sobre la noche anterior al peli-plata o simplemente sostenerlo entre sus brazos sin arruinar la pequeña felicidad que sentía al tenerlo junto a él, le preocupaba el semblante cansado y enfermo de su amado, así que prefirió abrazarlo fuerte y esconder su cabeza en el hombro del diamante deslumbrante.

─ Perdona por no venir anoche ─ fue el mayor el primero en romper el silencio, mientras deshacía el abrazo y tomaba el rostro del nipón entre sus manos, el escritor se preocupó, pues su voz sonaba cansada y quebrada, ─ No te preocupes cariño, te extrañe, pero… ¿Está todo bien? ─ preguntó Yuuri, consternado por la extraña actitud de su amado, lo tomo por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él queriendo reconfortarlo, el peli-plateado no dijo nada, solo observo las orbes chocolate por un momento, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con sus pulgares, antes de dejar un casto beso en los labios del japonés, Yuuri no insistió y respondió el beso con sumo cuidado, temiendo que su amado se evaporara bajo su tacto.

El ambiente estaba muy silencioso, Victor lo besaba con desesperación y cansancio, no intercambiaron palabras pues el diamante no parecía tener ganas de hablar, Yuuri lo llevo hasta su habitación pues parecía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento, se recostaron y el diamante se acurruco en el pecho de su amado escritor, el japonés se sentía asustado, algo había cambiado de un día para otro y lo aterraba, lo estrecho entre sus brazos y acaricio la plateada cabeza con cariño, el sueño venció al diamante rápidamente, Yuuri contemplo el techo un rato tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la actitud de su amado, eventualmente el cansancio también llegó a él, la idea de escapar y dejar todo atrás en compañía del peli-plata, fue lo último que apareció en su mente antes de dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Yuuri despertó unas horas más tarde bajo una intensa mirada turquesa, ─ Hola ─ dijo aún con sueño mientras sonreía de lado, el peli-plata no contesto nada, solo le dio un beso en la mejilla, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, el escritor lo observo sintiendo de nuevo una inconformidad en el pecho, se tallo los ojos tratando de borrar los últimos estragos de sueño y se levantó y se dirigió hacia su máquina de escribir, se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a escribir las últimas escenas de la obra, tenía trabajo acumulado pues Yakov y el duque le habían hecho reescribir algunas partes y le exigían tener el guion completamente terminado para la semana próxima.

Viktor regresó a la cama y se sentó en esta, tenía la mirada ausente y aún lucia cansado y ojeroso, ─Anoche enferme ─ dijo repentinamente, Yuuri levantó la mirada preocupado ─ Pero, ¿Estas bien? ─ El peli-plata solo se encogió de hombros y se recostó de nuevo dándole la espalda, Yuuri sintió que su estómago se hundía, el diamante siempre era alegre y hablador, verlo en ese estado lo hacía sentirse inquieto, no quiso presiónalo y notó como su respiración se volvía lenta pues se había quedado dormido nuevamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos, Yuuri escribía frenéticamente, se concentraba en la obra, pues cada que se distraía, su mente le hacía creer que Viktor le mentía y que realmente había pasado la noche con JJ, él quería confiar en su amado peli-plata pero, imágenes del diamante y el joven canadiense besándose o compartiendo intimidad se apoderaban de su cabeza; Viktor despertó y de nuevo sin decir palabra se dirigió al baño, cuando salió se notaba un poco más animado, con las cascadas plata sujetadas firmemente en una coleta, un poco de rubor en la mejillas y los labios adornados de un suave tono cereza, se sentó en la cama, recargándose en la cabecera de la misma ignorando al escritor, fijo la mirada en la ventana y en los rayos de sol que comenzaban a esconderse detrás de las nubes.

"El humilde sitarista había esperado toda la noche y ahora por primera vez sintió lo que era estar celoso…" escribió Yuuri amargamente, queriendo llorar por la tensión que sentía en la habitación ─ ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? ─ preguntó un poco más brusco de lo que quería, Viktor se giró a verlo sorprendido, ─ Ya te dije que estaba enfermo ─ sonrió un poco de lado desviando la mirada de las intensas orbes chocolate que lo observaban, una ligera tos escapó entre sus labios, como queriendo confirmar sus palabras, Yuuri se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió hasta él, extendió las manos hacia las del peli-plata al tiempo que se sentaba en el colchón ─ No tienes que mentirme ─ dijo con un tono más dulce.

El diamante evitó el toque, se incorporó y giró para sentarse en un extremo del viejo colchón, al tiempo que le daba la espalda al japonés, soltó un suspiro incomodo ─ Debemos terminar ─, Yuuri no creía lo que escuchaba, sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el pecho, quiso decir muchas cosas pero las palabras se negaron a salir, ─ Todos lo saben… ─ continuo Viktor al notar que el menor guardaba silencio ─ Yakov lo sabe ─ dijo, reprimiendo el sollozo que se formó en su garganta ─ Muy pronto el duque también lo sabrá ─ Yuuri aún no podía formular palabras, escondió la cabeza entré sus manos sintiéndose derrotado.

Viktor al sentir el movimiento se giró a verlo ─ La noche del estreno debo dormir con el duque y los celos te volverán loco ─, Yuuri seguía con el rostro escondido entre sus manos sin decir nada, el diamante se levantó de la cama y camino hasta el gran ventanal, se sentía destrozado, ya había sido demasiado egoísta y no podía exigir más, después de que despertó de su repentino desmayo, Yakov lo había puesto al tanto de las exigencias del duque, no iba a permitir que Yurio sufriera por su culpa, decidió dejar libre a Yuuri, así el hermoso japonés se olvidaría de él y podría encontrar a un buen muchacho o a una linda chica que lo valorara, así Yurio sería feliz con Otabek y él tendría que sacrificar su felicidad y conformarse con ser el esposo trofeo del millonario canadiense.

El diamante, absorto en sus pensamientos no notó cuando el escritor se había movido y colocado junto a él, sin previo aviso, el joven tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su amado ─ Yuuri… ─ el peli-plata quiso deshacer el agarre, su novio lo tomo con más firmeza y lo silencio con sus labios, ─ Entonces escribiré una canción, ─ dijo el nipón con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ─ la pondremos en el show y sin importar lo que suceda… ─ Yuuri rogaba desesperado acariciando el rostro de Viktor y dándole pequeños besos alrededor de su rostro y cuello, el peli-plata luchando contra las lágrimas negaba con la cabeza y dejaba escapar apenas audibles "No", ─ cuando la escuches, la cantes o la murmures… ─ Los besos y caricias no paraban, las cristalinas gotas que Viktor trata de retener no tardaron en aparecer, el peli-plata trataba de deshacer el agarre y luchaba sin mucho éxito contra las muestras de amor de Yuuri ─ significara que nos amamos, no estaré celoso, lo prometo ─

─ ¡Basta! ─ dijo el diamante separándose bruscamente de su amado ─ Así no funcionan las cosas Yuuri, debemos terminar…─ el peli-plata se alejó y comenzó a reunir sus pertenencias, no podía quedarse ahí ni un segundo más, terminaría por destruirlos a ambos, el pelinegro se quedó congelado ante la reacción y las lágrimas que se escapaban de su ojos, se intensificaron.

Antes de salir, Viktor se giró a ver al escritor, su corazón se rompió al ver su expresión, se detuvo aferrándose al pomo de la puerta, sabía que si salía todo se acabaría para siempre.

Yuuri quería correr y detenerlo, el hecho de que no podría tener a Victor a su lado lo destrozaba, su cabeza era un caos, no le importo lo que el peli-plata le había dicho, él lucharía por su amor, ─ No sabía… que podía sentirme así… ─ la canción llegó a su cabeza como un susurro, el diamante se confundió al escucharlo y después entendió lo que pasaba, justo como la noche que se conocieron Yuuri le componía una canción al momento ─ …como si nunca antes hubiese visto el cielo… ─

Las lágrimas se desbordaron por las orbes turquesa, Victor se aferró con más fuerza al pomo de la puerta y recargó su frente en esta evitando los ojos chocolate que lo miraban suplicantes ─… quiero desaparecer en medio de tu beso… ─ Yuuri se acercó poco a poco a su amado, quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca ─… las estaciones pueden cambiar, de invierno a primavera… ─ el escritor estaba a unos pasos de su amado esperando que este lo alcanzara, el peli-plata se debatía entre hacer lo correcto y salvar a Yurio y al Moulin Rouge o proteger su felicidad y quedarse al lado de Yuuri.

Sin aguantar la batalla entre su corazón y su cerebro, Viktor se derrumbó y dejó caer frente a la puerta de rodillas, amargos sollozos salían de lo profundo de su alma, sabía que debía salir, pero no era capaz de dejar a Yuuri, ─… pero te amo… ─ susurró el escritor mientras se acercaba al diamante y lo estrechaba entre sus brazos ─… Y lo haré hasta el final de los tiempos… ─ el japonés quería librar a su amado de todo el dolor que cargaba, sospechaba que Yakov era el culpable del estado de su hermoso diamante, sabía que lo que hacían era peligroso e imprudente, pero ellos también tenían derecho a ser felices ─ … Pase lo que pase … pase lo que pase … ─ las lágrimas de ambos se sincronizaron, se aferraban el uno al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello ─ … te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte.… ─

─ El duque quiere a Yurochka, Yuuri ─ confesó amargamente el diamante entre los brazos de su amado, ─ Le dijo a Yakov que si yo no cumplo con mi parte él tendrá que pagar por mi ─ el escritor al escuchar sus razones lo estrecho aún más fuerte, ─ No puedo hacerle eso, todo lo que he hecho es para protegerlo… no puedo permitir que mi egoísmo lo lastime ─ Yuuri beso su frente tratando de reconfortarlo, ─ Todo estará bien─ le susurro el escritor mientras le acariciaba la espalda, tratando de calmar los espasmos que atacaban al peli-plata a causa del llanto, Yuuri se sentía impotente, no había nada que el pudiera hacer para salvar a su amado y le dolía; aun así, se prometió que haría todo lo posible para tratar de salvar a su amor de su cruel destino.

Las semanas pasaron y el día del estreno se acercaba, todos estaban con los nervios a flor de piel, los ensayos se volvían cada vez más pesados y la producción más acelerada, a veces resultaba imposible ensayar de corrido pues el problema de narcolepsia de Chris seguía presente, y al ser el protagonista de la obra los ensayos tenían que parar abruptamente, lo que ocasionaba ataques de cólera de parte de Yakov y el duque, y muchas risas entre los miembros de la producción, cuando la situación se volvía desesperante y el suizo no despertaba en horas, un muy sonrojado escritor tenía que suplantarlo; Phichit aún tenía serios problemas para asimilar sus líneas, pero como siempre el paciente peli-plata y su amado japonés, se tomaban tiempo por las tardes tratando de ayudar a su amigo a memorizar la líneas que tanto trabajo le costaban aprender, a pesar de los pequeños inconvenientes todo marchaba a pedir de boca.

Por su parte, Viktor y Yuuri seguían viéndose a escondidas todas los día e incluso pasaban todas las noches juntos, escondidos de todos y todo en la pequeña burbuja de felicidad que tenían en el departamento del escritor; después de esa tarde en la que su relación se vio en peligro, prometieron luchar juntos por su amor, no tenían muy claro como lo lograrían pero pactaron que pasara lo que pasara nada los separaría.

Notaron que, por alguna extraña razón el duque ya no trataba de acaparar la atención de Victor en todo momento y eso los hacia sumamente felices y les daba mucho más tiempo para estar juntos; Yakov a pesar de estar consciente de lo que pasaba entre ellos, no volvió a sacar el tema de la relación clandestina con Victor y de nuevo hizo oídos sordos y ojos ciegos respecto a la situación.

Yurio también tuvo un cambio de actitud radical que sorprendió a los amantes, pasaba el mayor tiempo posible en compañía del diamante y siempre estaba atento a su estado de salud; debido a su repentino desmayo, el doctor le había recetado una serie de medicamentos que nunca pasaban desapercibidos, pues, el pequeño rubio siempre atento a horarios y a dosis, se las administraba al peli-plata sin falta, el cual debido a la atención y a la cercanía con el escritor, su estado de salud había mejorado considerablemente, aun así las intensas miradas que le proporcionaban Lilia, Yakov y Yurio, cuando tosía levemente o se sentaba a descansar un poco después de exhaustivos ensayos, lo asustaban un poco, trataba de no darle importancia a su actitud y se concentraba en las cálidas sonrisas y dulces besos que Yuuri siempre guardaba para él.

Yuuri, como lo prometió, termino de escribir la canción y la incorporo a la escena final de la obra, la canción secreta de los amantes, se convirtió en el broche de oro perfecto para la primera obra revolucionara del siglo, los bohemios estaban emocionados, pues la producción pintaba para ser legendaria.

Fue una tarde a dos días del estreno cuando todo se empezó a desmoronar.

El penúltimo ensayo general se estaba llevando a cabo, la producción revisaba los últimos detalles de la obra, el duque sentado a una distancia aceptable para poder ver el escenario completo, estaba como único miembro del público y con el guion en mano, inspeccionando como águila hasta el mínimo complemento de la producción.

Los músicos estaban a las orillas del gran escenario siendo dirigidos por unos muy concentrados Emil y Leo, los actores en escena, entre ellos los Diamond Dogs, Phichit, Otabek, Yurio y Yakov, enunciaban sus líneas como expertos, teniendo a Chris y Victor en medio, robando la atención de todos; el escritor por su parte, estaba a las orillas de la gran tarima, recitando línea tras línea y checando que todo fluyera como debía, algunos bailarines cuya participación de la obra era mínima, como Anya, se encontraban bajo el escenario con cara de fastidio esperando a que el ensayo terminara y pudieran retirarse a descansar.

Fue precisamente la rusa pelinegra la que empezó el caos.

Fastidiada de no ser tomada en cuenta, camino sensualmente hacia JJ, preparada para atacar, al tiempo que Yuuri recitaba la famosa línea de Phichit viendo directamente a Victor a los ojos "Lo más importante que aprenderás es amar y ser amado a cambio".

Anya estaba consciente de la relación entre el escritor y el diamante, y había hecho hasta lo imposible por que el duque se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el duque siempre distraído nunca cayó ante sus obvios movimientos para desenmascarar a los amantes ante él, así que sus planes siempre eran frustrados; pero ese día, la pelinegra decidió que ya había tenido demasiado, ese día la felicidad de Victor se acabaría.

Se posiciono junto a JJ quien atento a lo que pasaba en escena no notó su presencia, ─ Este final es tonto… ─ comento haciendo sobresaltar al joven canadiense quien no le contestó, pero le comenzó a poner atención, ─ ¿Por qué el cortesano elegiría al escritor? ─ Anya soltó la bomba y JJ la atrapo, como si la venda hubiera caído de sus ojos sorprendido volteo a ver a la bailarina esperando ver mentira en sus ojos, ─ ¡Ups! ¡Perdón! Al sitarista ─ comentó divertida, guiñándole un ojo y alejándose de él, mientras se reía burlonamente y JJ se daba cuenta de lo tonto que había sido.

Las últimas notas de la canción de los amantes sonaban de fondo, los actores en escena cantaban al ritmo de Chris y Victor, quienes hacían movimientos exagerados tratando de convencer al público de que estaban enamorados, Yakov pretendía llorar en una esquina, debido a que el marajá en la obra había sido derrotado, animadamente terminaron la última escena con una pose magistral, JJ temblaba de furia, mientras mentalmente repasaba la letra de la canción y las escenas de la obra, dándose cuenta que realmente había sido un tonto.

La canción termino y hubo un silencio sepulcral, todos estaban atentos a lo que diría el duque y lo miraban expectantes, JJ no pudo más, ─ No me gusta este final ─ dijo aun sentado en su sillita temblando de rabia.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, todos se sorprendieron ante sus palabras, los bohemios se miraron unos a otros preocupados sin comprender la situación, Yuuri, Lilia y Yakov miraban al duque inquietos, no entendían como es que repentinamente a dos días del estreno el duque estuviera rechazando lo que hace más de un mes había aprobado, Victor se cruzó de brazos exasperado al tiempo que rodaba los ojos molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar.

─ ¿No le gusta el final querido duque? ─ pregunto Yakov confundido, ─ JJ se levantó abruptamente de su sillita ─ ¿Por qué elegiría el cortesano al humilde sitarista y no al marajá? ─ preguntó incrédulo ─…Quien le ofrece una vida segura, ese es auténtico amor… ─ el escritor se molestó ante lo que oía pero no dijo nada y lo dejo continuar ─ …una vez que el sitarista satisfaga su anhelo, dejara al cortesano sin nada, sugiero que al final el cortesano elija al marajá… ─

─Pe-pero… pero ─ Phichit fue el que no se pudo quedar callado ante ridículo pedido e interrumpió al duque, caminando rápidamente desde el fondo del escenario para llamar su atención, ─ …lo siento… pero ese final no cumple con los ideales bohemios revolucionarios, de sinceridad, belleza libertad …

─ ¡No me importa su estúpido dogma!─ soltó molesto JJ ante las protestas del tailandés, ─ ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ELIGIRIA EL CORTESANO AL MARAJÁ?!

─ ¡POR QUÉ ÉL NO TE AMA! ─ Yuuri ya no pudo contener su ira ante las necias palabras del canadiense, todos soltaron expresiones de asombro ante su declaración y centraron su atención en el escritor, Victor lo miro incrédulo y abrió sus grandes turquesas a causa de miedo, la tensión era palpable en el aire, JJ lo miraba sumamente enojado, el japonés se sonrojo ante sus palabras y su repentino ataque, ─ M-me refiero a él, él no lo ama a él ─ comenzó a balbucear tratando de salvar la situación.

El duque volteo hacia el peli-plateado para ver su expresión ante las palabras del japonés, Victor al sentir la pesada mirada azul lo encaro levantando una ceja, tratando de verse lo más ajeno a la situación posible, ─ Entiendo ─ murmuro el canadiense furioso.

Miro de un lado a otro de Yuuri a Victor pensando en sus próximas palabras ─ Señor Feltsman ─ dijo enérgicamente dirigiendo su atención a Yakov, el cual se encogió ante el sonido de su nombre ─ Este final será reescrito, con el cortesano eligiendo al marajá, y sin la canción secreta de los amantes… se ensayara en la mañana y estará listo para el estreno ─ sentencio.

Yakov no podía creer lo que escuchaba, reescribir todo el final, ensayarlo y tenerlo listo en menos de 48 horas era absurdo ─ M-mi querido duque eso será imposible… ─ comenzó a debatir asustado.

─ ¡Yakov! ─ fue Victor el que quiso tomar las riendas de la situación y lo interrumpió, ─ ¡El pobre duque está siendo tratado muy mal! ─ dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar elegantemente del escenario, dirigiéndose al canadiense como un sensual felino ─ Estos tontos escritores dejan que su imaginación vuele… ─ comentó al tiempo en el que un herido Yuuri se giraba para no ser testigo de los coqueteos del diamante a JJ, ─…Usted y yo iremos a cenar ─ dijo el peli-plata en tono sensual, mientras contoneaba las caderas y se acercaba a un muy nervioso duque ─… Y después… le diremos a Yakov como preferimos nuestro final ─ le dedico un sensual sonrisa y delicadamente lo tomo del hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo.

El duque con el rabillo del ojo inspecciono a Yuuri, quien pretendía no poner atención a la escena y hacia como que acomodaba unos papeles, realmente el pobre escritor estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar y unos ácidos celos comenzaron a apoderarse de él.

Después de eso el ensayo se dio por terminado, el duque se fue felizmente dispuesto a preparar una mágica velada, el escritor corrió al camerino del peli-plata y lo espero nerviosamente dentro del mismo, en cuanto el diamante cruzo el umbral Yuuri soltó sus miedos.

─No quiero que duermas con él ─ le pidió suplicante, Victor suspiro y se acercó a él tomándolo entre sus brazos ─ Él puede destruirlo todo ─ le dijo tratando de convencerlo, Yuuri dejó escapar las amargas lágrimas que tenía retenidas, Victor lo estrecho entre sus brazos conmovido, ─ Yuuri… es por nosotros ─ le susurró al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño ─ Lo prometiste… prometiste que no estarías celoso ─ el escritor negó con la cabeza, toda la situación le parecía demasiado dolorosa, el peli-plata tomo su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a quitar las grandes gotas saladas de sus mejillas.

─ Estaré bien… ─ prometió con media sonrisa tratando de calmarlo, ─ Tranquilo amor… ─ acaricio su rostro y comenzó a alejarse, ─ Me está esperando… ─ declaró, el escritor se aferró a él soltando más lágrimas y silenciosos "No", Victor se acercó al japonés y lo abrazo de nuevo, ─ pase lo que pase ─ le susurró para después recargar su frente contra la de su amado buscando contacto visual con la orbes chocolate.

Yuuri sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, se limitó a ver las tormentosas orbes turquesa derrotado, ─ Pase lo que pase ─ contestó, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y salió del camerino, dejando tras él a un diamante igual de destrozado por la situación.


	12. Celos y Ruina

Capítulo 12: Celos y Ruina.

"Se fue a la torre para salvarnos a todos y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada más que esperar…"

Las exigencias del duque crearon un ambiente pesado entre los miembros de la producción en el Moulin Rouge.

Yakov ordenó que nadie podía retirarse a dormir hasta que se decidiera el final del show, si Victor no lograba convencer al duque, el final tendría que reescribirse y ensayarse esa misma noche; sin embargo, si el diamante tenía éxito, todos serían libres de irse a descansar y prepararse para la obra.

Por su parte, el duque exigió privacidad, la entrada a la torre Golvie estaba prohibida, así que todos se vieron obligados a esperar dentro del teatro, el ambiente era sumamente tenso y la mayoría estaba incomodo, muchos estaban recostados alrededor del piso o en las bancas del establecimiento rogando porque todo terminara pronto y se les permitiera descansar, algunos aprovechaban el tiempo y ensayaban sus líneas o pasos de baile que no sufrirían cambios, debido que el problema del duque solo era el final.

La característica felicidad que siempre envolvía a los bohemios estaba ausente, se encontraban todos aglomerados en el segundo piso del recinto, en donde meses antes solía estar su mesa favorita, acompañados por el escritor, bebiendo absenta como si su vida dependiera de ello; todos mostraban un semblante sumamente serio, la situación los tenía rodeados en un silencio casi sepulcral, Phichit trataba de darle ánimos al japonés palmeándole la espalda de vez en cuando, Leo y Emil revisaba las partituras de las canciones de la obra, verificando que hubiera suficientes para todos los miembros de la banda, Chris estaba sumamente serio bebiendo de su copa sin ponerle mucha atención a la gente a su alrededor.

Yuuri estaba devastado, bebía las copas de ajenjo que Phichit le servía efusivamente, una tras otra tratando de apaciguar su dolor, su mente no dejaba de torturarlo, haciéndolo imaginar escenas eróticas y de intimidad compartida entra el duque y su amado diamante; estaba a punto de explotar por el nerviosismo, el coraje, y la ansiedad que se acumulaban dentro de él, estaba tratando de calmarse, cuando repentinamente Anya se sentó en sus piernas.

─ Tranquilo Shakespeare ─ dijo en tono burlón mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros y con la otra mano suavemente le palmeaba una mejilla ─ Tendrás tu final ─ le dijo dedicándole una sonrisita, para después tomar su rostro con ambas manos ─ Cuando el duque tenga su final… dentro ─ Yuuri sintió la rabia acumularse en su cuerpo, sin ninguna delicadeza la aventó lejos de él haciendo que la bailarina casi se estampara contra el piso y cayera por unas pequeñas escaleras que daban hacia el escenario, el movimiento causo conmoción pues la rusa se recompuso como rayo, soltó un grito enojada y trató de abalanzarse contra el japonés quien se levantó de su asiento y la esperaba retadoramente, Chris rápidamente intercedió alejando a la bailarina del escritor y soltando casi inaudibles "No Anya, tranquila", logro apaciguarla y alejarla del joven japonés, para después dejarle un suave beso en el hombro a esta para tranquilizarla.

El suizo estaba muy molesto por la actitud de Yuuri, ─ Nunca te enamores de una persona que se vende ─ le dijo encarándolo ─ ¡SIEMPRE TERMINA MAL! ─ El grito de enojo del suizo fue lo único que se escuchó en el recinto, todos estaban sumamente callados y atentos al intercambio, el japonés simplemente quedo de pie viendo a su amigo a los ojos sintiéndose aún peor por la situación, pues todos los presentes no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Yuuri se sentía juzgado y menospreciado, quería irse a su casa y dormir esperando despertar y encontrar al dulce peli-plata a su lado, quería creer que esto simplemente pasaría y que los dos estarían bien, pero sabía que se equivocaba.

Los presentes aún seguían en silencio y atentos a lo que pasaría, ─ Hay un baile… ─ dijo Chris repentinamente, aun con el enojo presente acaparando la atención de los ahí reunidos, ─ En los burdeles de Buenos Aires… un tango… ─ dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleritas y se encaminaba hacia el centro del recinto, al tiempo que Emil comenzaba a entonar una fuerte melodía en el piano, como si supiera exactamente de lo que Chris estaba hablando, los demás miembros de la banda entonaron la canción después de reconocerla, el salón se llenó de una afilada armonía que acompañaba las palabras el suizo─ Cuenta la historia… de una prostituta… ─ al decir esto señalo a la rusa pelinegra, las risas y bromas no se hicieron esperar, la señalada se rio fuerte y se encamino hacia Chris divertida ─ … Y un hombre … que se enamora de ella ─ Yuuri no quería escuchar la historia ni la canción, sabía que esto de alguna forma aumentaría la tristeza en su pecho, aun así el suizo continuo.

─Primero existió el deseo ─ Chris y Anya revoloteaban alrededor el uno del otro, en una especie de danza sensual en el centro del lugar, al ritmo de la música que al igual que el baile, pasó de suave a ardiente, ─ Después la pasión ─ el baile se volvió aún más pasional, Chris dirigía a Anya con gracia y ambos se acoplaban muy bien, muchos bailarines quisieron participar en la improvisada interpretación, la rusa comenzó a señalar a sus compañeros hombres, los cuales se acercaban acechantes, ─ Después sospecha ─ Chris tomo a la rusa fuertemente del brazo y acusadoramente la alejó de él, al tiempo que observaba con mala cara a sus compañeros que se aproximaban cada vez más ─ Celos, Ira, Traición ─ conforme los bailarines se acercaban Chris hacia girar a la pelinegra habilidosamente ─ Cuando el amor es para el mejor postor… no hay confianza… sin confianza no hay amor ─ Anya giraba y era tratada cual muñeca, las palabras llenas de enojo de Chris se representaban en el baile ─ Celos… si, los celos… te volverán loco ─ el suizo soltó a la pelinegra, al tiempo que era tomada por otro bailarín suplantando el lugar de Chris, y se dirigió al japonés.

Yuuri sintió el peso de sus palabras en el pecho, él no quería desconfiar de su amado diamante, sabía que Victor lo amaba, o eso quería creer; sin embargo una macabra y oscura parte dentro de él lo hacía dudar, tal vez el hermoso peli-plata solo había estado fastidiado de pasar tiempo con aburridos y viejos ricachones, y lo había utilizado como un medio de escape, o simplemente, todo era algún tonto juego para desafiar a Yakov, tal vez Victor había notado que Yuuri realmente no era la gran cosa, y justo cuando su labor en el Moulin Rouge acabara, también lo haría su relación.

La duda y la incertidumbre se aglomeraba en su pecho creando un remolino de amargas sensaciones, al tiempo que Chris cantaba apasionadamente sobre la historia de un hombre que estaba enamorado de una prostituta llamada Roxanne, y de cómo está seguía con su estilo de vida a pesar de tener a alguien que la amaba; por su parte, Anya pasaba de brazos en brazos entre los bailarines del Moulin Rouge, haciendo sensuales movimientos con cada uno representando la historia perfectamente.

Yuuri escuchaba la canción con amargura, sentía que la letra se acoplaba perfectamente a la situación, su mente comenzó a trabajar contra él, generando imágenes de Victor y el duque juntos, cenando, riéndose, besándose; el escritor no podía soportarlo, ─ Sus ojos sobre tu cara… ─ Yuuri comenzó a cantar todo lo que sentía al ritmo de la melodía, el tiempo que los bailarines de Moulin Rouge se acoplaban en parejas y comenzaban a bailar al ritmo de la canción, ─ Su mano sobre tu mano, sus labios acarician tu piel… es más de lo que puedo soportar ─ las voces del japonés y del suizo se acoplaban perfectamente, el escritor camino entre las parejas intentando buscar una salida del recinto, ─ ¿Por qué mi corazón llora?… son sentimientos que no puedo controlar …─ el lamento de Yuuri resonaba melodiosamente en todo el salón ─ Eres libre de dejarme, pero por favor no vayas a engañarme y por favor, créeme cuando te digo que te amo ─

Yuuri dejo todo atrás, salió del Moulin Rouge sin estar dispuesto a tolerar la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido, seguramente Victor convencería al duque así que no habría nada que hacer, no quería quedarse esperando toda la noche a el hermoso platinado que seguramente no saldría hasta la mañana siguiente.

La música seguía sonando cada vez más lejos mientras Yuuri caminaba tranquilamente ahogándose en su pena, por el jardín trasero del Moulin Rouge; justo cuando pasaba enfrente de la torre Golvie se sintió intranquilo, levantó la vista hacia el balcón de la torre, su corazón se estremeció destrozado, Victor y el duque estaban juntos en el balcón viendo apaciblemente hacía el horizonte, el último abrazando al peli-plata por detrás, el escritor se quedó congelado por un momento ante la visión, repentinamente las orbes turquesa hicieron contacto con las chocolate, el escritor se quedó observando a su amado peli-plata rogando por que regresara a su lado, sin embargo Yuuri no pudo mantener la mirada, no cuando claramente podía observar que JJ le besaba la descubierta espalda a Victor sensualmente y este no hacía nada para detenerlo, sin soportarlo más, simplemente bajo la vista al suelo y continuo caminando sin girar atrás.

Luego de unos tortuosos minutos llegó a su pequeño departamento, las lágrimas invadieron sus orbes chocolate al tiempo que derrotado se dejaba caer en uno de los viejos sillones de su sala, el dolor que tenía en el pecho era algo que nunca había experimentado, haciéndose un ovillo sobre el suave mueble, apretó contra su pecho, tratando de apaciguar el dolor, uno de los viejos cojines raídos que descansaban perezosamente en los sillones y que tenían impregnados el dulce olor del diamante, gritó desesperado porque la tortura terminara y pudiera tener a su amado para siempre a su lado.

Horas antes, el hermoso diamante deslumbrante se había encerrado en su nuevo camerino a lado de su hermosa hada, el menor lo ayudaba a prepararse para el encuentro con el duque, ayudándolo a enfundarse en un entallado vestido negro, que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su espalda, y le estilizaba aún más la figura.

Yurio se mostraba sumamente serio mientras subía el cierre del hermoso vestido, Victor lo miraba preocupado desde el espejo pero tampoco se atrevía a hablar, ─ ¿Estás seguro de esto? ─ preguntó repentinamente el rubio, mientras acomodaba los platinados cabellos en un elegante moño y le colocaba un velo negro el cual cubría la mitad de su rostro, Victor notó que curiosamente la escena era muy similar a la noche en la que el duque y Yuuri entraron a sus vidas, solo que en esa ocasión, estaba ausente la burbujeante emoción por el futuro, ahora para el diamante todo se veía lúgubre, ─ No ─ contestó sincero y algo abatido ─ Pero no haya nada que pueda hacer cariño ─ el diamante suspiro pesadamente después de decir esas palabras.

─ ¿Qué hay de Katsudon? ─ cuestionó el rubio con el semblante preocupado, al peli-plata le dio mucha ternura que su pequeño Yurio se preocupara por su amado escritor, sabía que a pesar del velo de hostilidad con la que el menor trataba al japonés, realmente le tenía aprecio, ─ Yuuri… entenderá… estaremos bien ─ respondió suavemente el ruso mayor con media sonrisa adornando su bello rostro, pensar en su amado japonés le daba ánimos para seguir, ─ Todo estará bien Yurio, no te preocupes ─ el peli-plata se giró sobre el elegante banquito en el que estaba sentado, para encarar al menor y tomar sus pequeñas manos con las suyas.

─ Hay algo que me da mala espina… ─ dijo en un susurro inquieto el menor ─ Ese bastardo de JJ no quiere a nadie en la torre y eso no me gusta nada… ─ continuo apurado y bajando la voz esperando que la información solo llegara a los oídos del mayor ─ Yakov quiere que todos se queden en el Moulin Rouge a esperar su decisión, tengo mucho miedo de que vallas solo… ─ Victor se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del menor, apretó con delicadeza sus pequeñas manos que aun sostenía y lo interrumpió, ─ No te preocupes Yura, no me pasará nada ─ aseguro dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Justo en ese momento Yakov interrumpió la escena, ─ ¿Estás listo, cariño? ─ preguntó con falsos ánimos, Victor simplemente asistió; antes de retirarse al lado de su protector, beso delicadamente la frente Yurio el cual se veía seriamente consternado, *Suerte* susurro el mismo mientras veía solemnemente la triste marcha de el que era como su hermano mayor.

Yakov le dio indicaciones mientras caminaban rápidamente en dirección a la torre Golvie, Victor apenas y puso atención a la palabrería del mayor, lo único que podía pensar era en su amado japonés, trataba de tomar valor pensando en las orbes chocolate y la dulce sonrisa del joven nipón.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a las puertas de la torre Golvie, ─ Recuerda de sonar convincente, querido ─ le dijo su protector dedicándole una tiesa sonrisa, el peli-plata solo alcanzó a asentir, mientras se adentraba a la obscura torre tratando de meterse en el personaje que tenía que interpretar esa noche.

Un hermoso cortesano enamorado perdidamente del marajá.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, tratando de calmar su nervioso corazón, cuando se encontró fuera de las habitaciones de JJ respiro hondo tres veces y abrió la puerta lentamente.

La gran habitación estaba oscura, el duque se encontraba junto a la chimenea al centro de la habitación, ataviado en un albornoz color violeta y una copa de brandy en la mano, en cuanto el diamante entró su rostro se iluminó, ─ Mon Amour1! ¡Llegaste! ─ JJ dejó la copa sobre la chimenea y corrió a encontrarse con el ruso, el cuál fingió su mejor sonrisa mientras el canadiense le besaba la mano.

El duque se sentía extasiado de por fin tener al diamante para él solo, rápidamente lo llevó hacía una pequeña salita dentro del lugar, ambos se sentaron en un elegante sillón frente a la chimenea, al tiempo que JJ le ofreció una copa de champagne, que Victor bebió con gusto tratando de tranquilizar los nervios, sabía que no importara que pasara, esa noche tendría que dormir con el duque para convencerlo de que no cambiara el final y arruinara la producción.

El duque hablaba y hablaba sobre su vida y sus lujos, Victor apenas y lo escuchaba, la mayor parte del rato se la paso pensando en Yuuri, el duque al verlo distraído hacia todo para llamar su atención, contaba chistes sosos e historias donde siempre él era el grandioso protagonista, Victor le sonreía fingiendo interés, dejó que el duque lo tocara más de lo que nunca lo había hecho e incluso cuando el alcohol comenzaba a subir el ánimo del joven canadiense, intercambiaron incomodos besos, que el diamante pretendía disfrutar, mientras peleaba internamente con la repugnancia que estos le provocaban.

Después de un rato les anunciaron que la cena estaba servida, Victor se sorprendió ante el faustoso banquete elaboradamente servido en la gigantesca mesa, al diamante le pareció exagerada la cantidad de comida servida, la cual alcanzaría perfectamente para alimentar a todo el staff y la producción del Moulin Rouge.

El duque confundió su sorpresa con fascinación y le comentó lo alegre que le hacía hacerlo feliz, más sonrisas falsas llegaron de parte de Victor, justo cuando notó que las únicas sillas que la mesa tenía estaban cada una en un extremo de la misma por lo que estaban separadas por al menos un par de metros, lo cual causó que por primera vez en la noche el diamante sonriera sinceramente.

La cena pasó amena, JJ segupia hablando de él, su negoció y su fortuna, de vez en cuando Victor le hacía preguntas pretendiendo estar interesado en la superficial vida del joven, el duque le contestaba cada una de ellas encantado por su interés.

Fue hasta que la cena terminó que el tema sobre la obra surgió, Victor bebía nerviosamente su cuarta copa de champagne cuando JJ se levantó de su silla y comenzó a encaminarse hacia él, ─ Cuando esta producción tenga éxito, ya no serás un bailarín de can can… ─ dijo Jean con seguridad acercándose al ruso como león a su presa ─… si no un actor… ─ susurro confiado al tiempo que se colocaba tras la silla de Victor y se acomodaba para poder susurrarle en el oído ─ … te convertiré, en una estrella ─ le dijo mientras besaba sensualmente su descubierto hombro y le acariciaba el brazo.

─ Tengo algo para ti, mon cherie ─ continuó JJ con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Victor del brazo delicadamente y lo llevaba al centro de la habitación para colocarlo frente a un espejo que uno de los tres sirvientes que estaban con ellos había colocado ahí.

El ruso no dijo nada y se dejó llevar, un sirviente llegó junto a ellos cargando consigo una aparatosa caja negra forrada con terciopelo negro, JJ le asintió al joven muchacho y este la abrió, presentando su contenido al diamante.

Victor no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa al tiempo que vio el contenido de la caja, dentro de esta había un gran collar, decorado con cientos de diamantes de diferentes formas y tamaños, JJ emocionado por su expresión no tardo en sacarlo de la caja y colocárselo delicadamente frente al espejo, al tiempo que el sirviente desaparecía dejándolos solos, por su parte el ruso estaba en shock, nunca en su vida había visto tantos diamantes juntos, cuando el duque le abrocho el collar pudo notar sorprendido, que este envolvía completamente su cuello y caía en forma triangulas sobre su escote cubriendo gran parte de su pecho.

─Acéptalo, como un regalo de este majará a su cortesano ─ le dijo JJ en un susurro, extremadamente feliz al ver la sorpresa reflejada en las hermosas facciones del ruso, mientras este miraba estupefacto su reflejo.

Victor aprovecho la oportunidad y aún atónito por el regaló, miró al duque desde el reflejo del espejo y decidido preguntó ─ ¿Y el final? ─, JJ le dedico media sonrisa engreída al tiempo que lo tomaba de los hombros y se acercaba de nueva cuenta a su oído, ─ Dejemos que Feltsman se quede con su final de cuento de hadas ─ le susurró envolviendo sus brazos en la esbelta cintura del ruso y besando sensualmente su hombro izquierdo.

El diamante sabía que era lo que seguía en el itinerario, aun así, no se sentía del todo preparado para entregarse a JJ, quien en ese momento acariciaba sus caderas y besaba su espalda, rozando su ya despierta erección contra sus bien formados glúteos, ─ La noche esta hermosa ─ comentó tratando de hacer tiempo y pelando contra el impulso de quitarse a JJ de encima, el canadiense paró con sus atenciones y creyendo que salir a la luz de la luna haría el ambiente más romántico le siguió el juego ─ Tienes razón cariño, ¿Quieres salir a disfrutarla al balcón? ─ sugirió tomándolo de la mano y encaminándolo hacía la terracita del lugar.

En cuanto salieron Victor sintió la fría brisa de la noche pegarle directamente en la cara, se sintió un poco mejor y pudo de nuevo ignorar a JJ, quien no tardo en colocarse tras él abrazándolo por la cintura y comentando como la luna palidecía ante su belleza, admiraron la vista por algunos minutos, mientras el duque continuaba con sus besos, caricias y halagos, y el diamante se preparaba mentalmente para lo que seguía.

Victor fijó su vista en el Moulin Rouge tratando de distraerse, notó que el establecimiento aún se encontraba con las luces prendidas y pensó que seguramente debido al escándalo, aún había muchísima gente dentro, estaba pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer para salvarlo y a toda la gente que amaba, cuando repentinamente vio una figurita salir lentamente, cuando la persona que salió se detuvo justo frente a la torre Golvie se dio cuenta que se trataba de Yuuri.

Un tibio sentimiento invadió su pecho al verlo, su amado escritor estaba abajo como si lo esperara, como si fuera el príncipe que fuera a rescatar a la princesa, repentinamente, la canción que Yuuri le escribió resonó en su cabeza y no pudo evitar murmurarla *Pase lo que pase te amaré hasta el final de mis días* canturreó en un susurro sintiendo los ojos de Yuuri clavados sobre los suyos, cuando el japonés se giró rompiendo el contacto fue como si el hechizo se rompiera.

El diamante cayó en cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba, y repentinamente se sintió asqueado al sentir las manos de JJ sobre su cuerpo y sus labios contra su piel, ─ ¡No! ─ susurró sobre saltado alejándose lo más que pudo de los labios del duque, ─ ¿No? ─ preguntó JJ extrañado por su actitud, cuando levantó la vista y vio hacia abajo vislumbro a Yuuri aun ahí de pie mirando hacia el frente y comprendió inmediatamente lo que sucedía, ─ ¡Oh ya veo! ─ siseó comenzando a sentir como la sangre le hervía ─ Es nuestro propio mísero sitarista ─, Victor se puso rígido ante el comentario, rápidamente se alejó del duque y se encamino dentro de la habitación tratando de encontrar un remedio a la situación.

JJ se quedó por unos segundos más observando como Yuuri se alejaba y sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de él, sin perder más tiempo, entró enfurecido a la habitación cerrando las puertas del balcón tras él, encontrando a Victor atemorizado esperando por él.

─ Mi querido duque… ─ dijo el ruso en tono suplicante, tratando de engañar a JJ una última vez, ─ ¡SILENCIO! ─ supo que todo estaba perdido cuando el duque enfurecido le gritó y lo tomó bruscamente de las muñecas obligándolo a arrodillarse frente a él, Victor dejó escapar un gimoteo de dolor ante la acción.

─ Tú me hiciste creer que me amabas… ─ dijo el duque en un susurro dolido apretando el agarre, Victor negaba desesperado tratando de calmarlo, la mirada de JJ se volvió fría y atemorizante, el ruso sintió un escalofrió al ver que le soltaba una muñeca y dirigía la mano a su cuello, a pesar de que el movimiento fue muy rápido, sintió como si el tiempo avanzara más lento, el miedo lo invadió y comenzó a llorar esperando lo peor, inesperadamente y sin delicadeza JJ rompió el collar que acababa de regalarle, al tiempo que le soltaba una fuerte bofetada causando que cayera estrepitosamente en el piso.

JJ temblaba de furia mirando el collar despedazado, Victor aprovechó su distracción y se levantó velozmente tratando de correr hacia las puertas, el duque fue más rápido y detuvo su avance jalando de su vestido, haciendo que el ruso derrumbara algunas cosas que aún seguían en la gran mesa que interrumpía su avance.

El ruso logró zafarse del agarre y trató de huir rápidamente, JJ de nuevo fue más rápido y logró tomarlo por los hombros ásperamente antes de pudiera avanzar mucho. y sin ninguna delicadeza y con gran fuerza, lo arrojó hacía el centro de la habitación haciendo que el debilitado diamante se desplomara contra el piso, el canadiense viéndolo paralizado de miedo, caminó hacia él amenazante lo tomó fuertemente del cabello y lo arrastró por la habitación en dirección a la cama.

Estando frente al lecho, lo levantó bruscamente y comenzó a desnudarlo, destrozando la tela del costoso vestido que vestía el diamante, el cual lloraba inconsolablemente tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre en el que lo tenían sometido, JJ le murmuraba obscenidades mientras peleaba contra los últimos retazos de tela, toda la ternura con la que lo había tocado y besado más temprano en la noche había desaparecido, ahora lo tocaba sin delicadeza haciendo que Victor se sintiera asqueado, los dulce besos fueron cambiados por chupetazos y mordidas que le dejaban el estómago revuelto.

Cuando el diamante se encontró en paños menores, el canadiense desesperado lo aventó a la cama mientras seguía diciéndole todo lo que le haría para hacerlo pagar por mentirle y comenzaba a quitarse su propia ropa, Victor cerró los ojos no queriendo presenciar lo que seguiría, las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas y el sentimiento de asco y repugnancia se trepaba bajo su piel en todos los lugares donde JJ lo había tocado, cerró las piernas fuertemente esperando a que el cuerpo del canadiense cayera sobre de él y sin embargó nunca llegó.

Aun con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pudo escuchar un golpe seco, los abrió de golpe sintiéndose salvado cuando distinguió al canadiense inconciente en el piso, levantó la vista y entre las sombras encontró a un muy furioso y agitado Otabek, ─ ¿Tu? ─ preguntó el ruso confundido, ─ Yura me mando a protegerte ─ fue lo único que dijo el kazajo antes de recibir a un muy agradecido Victor entre sus brazos.

El diamante temblaba de pies a cabeza, aun tremendamente asustado por lo que había sucedido, le rogó al kazajo que lo llevara con Yuuri, el menor accedió, cubrió su casi desnudo cuerpo con el abrigo que llevaba puesto y lo sacó rápidamente de ahí, dejando a JJ inconciente en el piso.

Corrieron sin detenerse hacía el departamento del nipón, en cuanto llegaron, Victor abrió la puerta estrepitosamente encontrando al japonés parado frente al gran ventanal, mirando hacia el Moulin Rouge.

Yuuri se sorprendió al verlos llegar, Victor iba hecho un valle de lágrimas, lucia completamente pálido y asustado, tenía el cabello alborotado y la ropa hecha girones, en cuánto cruzó el umbral se aventó a los brazos de su amado y Yuuri lo recibió sin dudarlo estrechándolo fuertemente contra él.

─ No pude… ─ dijo Victor entre sollozos escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Yuuri, ─ No pude hacerlo… ─ Victor se separó para poder verlo a los ojos y tomar su rostro entre sus manos, ─ Te vi allí, me sentí diferente y no pude fingir. ─ el ruso lloraba incontrolablemente desesperado por la situación y se soltó del agarre de su amado, ─ El duque te vio… y se dio cuenta… ─ no sabía si sería capaz de decir le a Yuuri lo que paso, ─ se dio cuenta y … ─ todo se había ido a la basura por su estupidez y ya no había nada que pudiera remediarlo, lo único que quería era refugiarse en los brazos de su amado escritor ─ Yuuri te amo ─ le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente mientras más lagrimas acudían a sus ojos.

─ Tranquilo─ le susurró Yuuri tratando de controlarlo, ─ No pude hacerlo, no quería hacerlo… ─ Victor seguía sintiéndose miserable, moría de miedo por las consecuencias de sus actos, no podía hacer más que aferrarse a Yuuri tratando de buscar una solución ─ No quería mentir, no quería fingir más…no quiero mentir… y él lo sabe Yuuri ─

El escritor estaba ansioso, veía la desesperación en su amado y simplemente tampoco ya no quería mentir, quería ser feliz a lado de Victor sin tener que responder a nada ni nadie, ─ Ya no tienes que fingir más, nos marcharemos, nos marcharemos esta noche─ dijo seriamente tomando al diamante del rostro, el cual ante la declaración quedó sorprendido.

─ ¿Irnos? ─ preguntó asustado ─ Pero el show… ─ el diamante se sentía atrapado, no podía irse así, ¿Qué pasaría con Yurio? ¿Con Yakov?, ─ No me importa ─ le dijo Yuuri seriamente, ─ No me importa el show, solo me importas tú, nos amamos y es lo único que importa ─ continuó el japonés, tratando de hacer que su amante comprendiera que era más importante que estuvieran juntos y felices antes que cualquier otra cosa

Victor quería ser feliz y supo que Yuuri estaba en lo correcto, sonrió ante la posibilidad de la felicidad futura, se irían esa noche y dejarían todo atrás sin importar nada, ─ Mientras estemos juntos… ─ susurró antes de besarlo efusivamente, cambiando la tristeza por ilusión.

─ ¡Otabek! ─ Yuuri llamó la atención del kazajo, que seguía en la puerta esperando por su decisión, ─ Acompaña a Victor para que recoja a Yurio y sus cosas, ayúdalos a empacar y trae las tuyas también ─ dijo el japonés rápidamente mientras buscaba ropa de su amado para que se pusiera, Victor la tomó y se vistió rápidamente mientras Yuuri seguía dándole indicaciones al kazajo, ─ No deben verlos, ¿Entendido? Los veré aquí en una hora─ el kazajo asintió murmurando de vuelta un *Entendido*.

Por su parte Victor terminó de vestirse y se puso deliberadamente un abrigo de Yuuri, sintiendo una burbuja de emoción en su pecho se abalanzó a los brazos de su amado, ─ Cariño ve a empacar, te estaré esperando ─ le dijo Yuuri estrechándolo entre sus brazos y dándole un beso lleno de esperanza.

Ignorando que el destino es más cruel de lo que aparenta y que a veces hay personas que simplemente no pueden ser felices.


	13. Los Sueños se Acaban

Capítulo 13: Los Sueños se Acaban, el Show Debe Continuar.

"Otro héroe… Otro crimen sin sentido… Detrás de la cortina, en la pantomima… Sigue y sigue ¿Alguien sabe para que estamos viviendo?… Pase lo que pase dejamos todo al azar… Otro dolor de corazón, otro romance fallido… Por dentro mi corazón se está rompiendo, mi maquillaje podrá arruinarse, pero mi sonrisa sigue ahí… Tengo que encontrar las ganas para continuar … El show debe continuar…"

Dentro de la torre Golvie el duque se encontraba furioso, el doctor del Moulin Rouge limpiaba habilidosamente la sangrante herida que tenía sobre el ojo derecho, Yakov miraba la escena sumamente preocupado.

─ Es el chico… ─ siseó JJ con la ira desbordando por los poros ─ Quien lo embrujo con sus palabras, lo quiero de vuelta Feltsman ─ exigió el joven duque a un muy asustado Yakov Feltsman quien esperaba lo peor. ─ Dígale… ─ continuó JJ temblando de rabia ─ que la obra terminará a mi manera y en cuanto caiga el telón vendrá a mi o Yurachka pagara las consecuencias y… haré que maten al escritor ─ sentenció con los filosos ojos azules convertidos en hielo mirando fijamente al viejo ruso. Michael, en cuanto escuchó la sentencia del canadiense salió de entre las sombras y se colocó a la derecha del duque mostrando amenazadoramente el revolver que llevaba escondido bajo el abrigo.

─ ¿Qué lo maten? ─ preguntó el ruso preocupado sin quitar la vista del arma.

─ Que lo maten ─ confirmo JJ seriamente al tiempo que una macabra sonrisa transformaba las facciones del guarda espaldas italiano. Yakov por su parte trago en seco, asintiendo secamente y saliendo de la habitación tan rápido cómo sus pies lo permitieron.

No muy lejos de ahí dentro de los nuevos camerinos del Moulin Rouge, Victor guardaba rápidamente sus pertenencias dentro de una gigantesca valija que esperaba abierta sobre su elegante cama. Sin perder tiempo recolectaba todo velozmente cual torbellino moviendo todo a su paso en la habitación La ropa más cómoda que poseía, numerosas y costosas joyas que le habían obsequiado a lo largo de los años entre otras pequeñas pertenecías que podía sacar si ser descubierto volaban directo a la valija. Otabek lo ayudaba rápidamente guardando todo lo que le indicaba haciendo que la tarea resultara más rápida.

─ Tenemos que ir por Yura y sacar sus cosas lo más rápido posible ─ indicó el bello ruso cerrando con dificultad la valija, ─ Adelántate, todavía tengo que sacar un poco de dinero de la caja de seguridad ─ lo apresuró Viktor tendiéndole la pesada valija para que el kazajo se la llevara─ Los veo en el callejón que da a la casa de Yuuri en veinte minutos ─ Otabek asintió ante las palabras, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso fuera de la habitación fue interceptado por un mortalmente serio Yakov Feltsman acompañado de una igualmente molesta Lilia Baranovskaya.

─ Disculpa que te interrumpimos, mi ángel ─ dijo el ruso mayo mirando directamente al muchacho de cabellos plateados y tomando del brazo al joven kazajo y lo adentro a la habitación seguido de la mujer pelinegra, Viktor soltó un resoplido molesto y cómo si Yakov no estuviera ahí, caminó firmemente hacía el perchero y si perder tiempo se puso uno de los costosos abrigos de piel que el duque le había obsequiado, acomodando en sus brazos el abrigo que Yuuri había colocado sobre sus hombros minutos atrás.

─ Estas perdiendo tu tiempo Yakov ─ dijo fríamente tomando su pesada valija de entre las manos del kazajo y jalando al joven con él para dirigirse hacia la salida.

─ Tu no entiendes ─ replicó su protector antes de que el joven ruso saliera de la habitación ─ El duque abusara de Yurachka y… matará a Yuuri ─ ante sus palabras Victor quedó congelado frente a la puerta y soltó un jadeó sorprendido, ─ Se volvió loco de celos, si el show no termina a su manera y no duermes con él mañana en la noche, el duque tomará a Yurio y mandará a matar a Yuuri ─ Victor sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo, imaginando a su querido Yurio sufriendo y a su amado japonés sin vida sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sin embargo, recordando que su amado lo esperaba para escapar juntos, secando rápidamente las lágrimas que había escapado de sus bellos ojos azules se recompuso rápidamente y giró para encarar amenazante al antiguo dueño del Moulin Rouge quien lo miraba .

─Él no puede asustarnos ─ siseó firmemente sintiendo como la rabia se aglomeraba en su interior.

─ Es un hombre poderoso, sabes que puede hacerlo ─ le advirtió Yakov sin quitarle la vista de encima, tratando de hacerlo comprender el peligro ante el cual él y Yuuri se encontraban. Victor lo miró desafiante, se quitó el pesado abrigo furioso aventándolo contra el suelo, mientras lágrimas de furia amenazaban con salir, ─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ preguntó Yakov molesto.

─ ¡YA NO TE NECESITO! ─ gritó Victor furioso mientras los presentes miraban sorprendidos como se colocaba bruscamente el abrigo de Yuuri ─ ¡TODA MI VIDA ME HICISTE CREER QUE SOLO VALÍA LO QUE ALGUIEN PAGARA POR MÍ! ─ vociferó, mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas ─ Pero Yuuri me ama… él me ama Yakov… me ama y eso vale más que todo ─ el nombrado lo miró dolido, ─ NOS VAMOS LEJOS DE TI, LEJOS DEL DUQUE Y LEJOS DE MOULIN ROUGE… Adios Yakov ─ Victor caminó hacia la puerta y antes de que él y Otabek salieran la voz de Yakov los detuvo.

─ Te estas muriendo, Victor. ─ Una vez más el joven ruso quedó congelado en la puerta, sintió como si las palabras de Yakov clavaran dagas en su espalda, ─ Te estas muriendo ─ aseguró el ruso mayor mirando cómo Victor comenzaba a venirse abajo. Repentinamente todo tenía sentido, los malestares, los desmayos, su debilidad y dolor en general, sin embargo, no podía creerlo, igual todo podría ser un truco sucio de Yakov a quien no lo importaba nada más que el dinero y no quería perder su preciado Moulin Rouge por nada en el mundo.

─ ¿Otra mentira? ─ preguntó con la voz entrecortada, era imposible. Minutos atrás el futuro se veía tan brillante y ahora todo se desmoronaba ante sus pies, simplemente no podía ser cierto. Yakov seguramente mentía.

─ No querido, el doctor nos lo dijo ─ el tono de Yakov destilaba honestidad. Había sido duro mantener el secreto, pero la vida de Victor se acababa poco a poco conforme los minutos pasaban. Sabía que era duro decirle de esa manera, pero si lo dejaba irse seguramente no duraría más de dos días en la calle sin el medicamento que Lilia había estado administrándole en secreto.

─ ¿Lilia? ─ preguntó el ruso suplicante, esperando que su mentora desmintiera las viles mentiras de su protector, la rusa simplemente desvió la mirada y bajo la cabeza apenada. Dolorosas lágrimas comenzaron a llenar las orbes azules, Victor perdió el equilibrio y antes de que se diera un golpe contra el suelo Otabek aun sumamente sorprendido por la revelación de Yakov, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama, ─ Me estoy muriendo ─ susurró conforme las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas y el dolor en su corazón aumentaba poco a poco.

─ Fui un tonto… un tonto por creer ─ murmuró el ruso mientras pensaba en todos los momentos que él y Yuuri habían pasado juntos, en todas las dulces palabras que habían intercambiado, en todos los besos y en las caricias, más lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras sentía una tremenda opresión en el pecho ─ Todo termina hoy… si todo termina hoy ─ Lilia preocupada al verlo llorar tanto, se acercó rápidamente y lo rodeó con sus brazos, Otabek aun congelado a su lado lo tomaba del hombro sin saber que decir o hacer, Yakov se limitaba a mirarlo con tristeza.

─ Haz que Yuuri se vaya… ─ dijo su protector solemnemente ─ Solo tú puedes salvarlos a él y a Yura ─ Victor sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, tener que decir adiós a Yuuri se sentía como la más terrible de las pesadillas. Las orbes chocolate que tanto amaba aparecieron en su mente, recordó la escena que había vivido minutos atrás en donde Yuuri le pidió huir juntos y ser felices y dejar todo atrás, ahora se sentía tan lejana como si se tratara de otra vida, Yuuri lo esperaba en su casa listo para huir y él nunca llegaría, pero estaba seguro de que Yuuri iría a buscarlo.

─ Él luchara por mi… ─ contestó en un susurro a su protector Yuuri lo amaba con demasía, estaba seguro de que si le contaba los planes del duque haría todo lo posible por que estuvieran juntos aún si eso significaba arriesgar su vida.

─ Si, a menos de que crea que no lo amas ─ indicó Yakov. "¿Qué?" susurró Victor indignado negando una y otra vez con la cabeza mientras amargas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, herir a Yuuri era lo que menos quería en el mundo, simplemente no podría ver al japonés destrozado ─ Eres un gran actor, Victor… Hazle creer que no lo amas ─ Victor llorando sin parar murmuraba "No" una y otra vez, ─ Usa tu talento para salvarlos…Hiérelo… Hiérelo para salvarlos… Sabes que no puede ser de otra forma… El show debe continuar, Victor ─

Amargos sollozos inundaban la habitación, Victor temblaba entre los brazos de Lilia quien trataba de consolarlo, Otabek mortalmente serio se limitaba a observar la escena, Yakov caminó hacía la puerta, listo para comenzar con los preparativos del nuevo final de la obra. Antes de salir se giró una vez más a ver al muchacho peli-plateado ─ Somos criaturas del bajo mundo… No podemos darnos el lujo de amar… Hoy es el día en que los sueños se terminan ─ salió dando un portazo tras él, dejando al joven destrozado.

Victor lloró por lo que parecieron horas, rogó a Otabek que guardara el secreto de su salud y de todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, el kazajo prometió no decirle nada a su amado y se fue después de que cuadraron la historia falsa que le contarían. Lilia le preparó un baño y le ayudo a elegir el conjunto que utilizaría para romperle el corazón a su amado japonés. Sacando una fuerza sobre humana sin saber de dónde, dejo de llorar y con sumo cuidado preparó su maquillaje, se puso un elegante sombrero negro que combinaba perfecto con su costoso vestido gris, cubrió su rostro con una malla que el sombrero portaba, "El show debe continuar" le susurró a su reflejó en el gigantesco espejo de su camerino y salió con el corazón a mil por hora dispuesto a cumplir su misión.

Yuuri había estado despierto toda la noche, Victor había prometido volver en media hora y ya habían pasado más de cinco, pensó seriamente en ir a buscarlo al Moulin Rouge, sin embargo, algo dentro de él le dijo que era mejor esperar, así que así lo hizo, esperó toda la noche a que su amado regresara preocupándose cada que los minutos pasaban y las horas se anunciaban en el reloj, con el corazón en un puño le rogó a los cielos que su amado ruso estuviera a salvo.

Finalmente, al filo de las seis de la mañana, mientras veía pensativo por el gran ventanal de su sala hacía el nublado paisaje que opacaba los colores del Moulin Rouge, la puerta de su viejo departamento se abrió estrepitosamente.

Victor apareció jadeante en la puerta, empuñando fuertemente el picaporte y con los ojos turquesa convertido en hielo. Yuuri no pudo evitar verlo de pies a cabeza. Esperó encontrarlo vestido de una manera más cómoda para viajar, el hecho que estuviera enfundado en un elegante vestido lo extrañó, no llevaba maletas ni iba acompañado de Otabek o Yurio. La fría mascara que cubría su expresión le hizo sentir una opresión nerviosa en el estómago, sabía que algo iba mal, muy mal. ─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó nervioso, esperando que el miedo que empezaba a sentir se desvaneciera.

─ Me quedo con el duque ─ dijo Viktor atropelladamente, aún aferrado a la manija de la puerta luciendo como si quisiera salir corriendo. Ante sus palabras, Yuuri sintió cómo si le hubieran dado una bofetada, lograba entender lo que le decía, pero no podía comprenderlo simplemente no podía ser cierto, horas antes había prometido huir juntos y ser felices, algo seguramente había sucedido y Victor lo estaba ocultando tras su fría expresión. Estaba a punto de ponerse a replicar cuando el diamante lo interrumpió.

─ Luego de irme, el duque vino y me ofreció todo… Todo con lo que siempre soñé… ─ comenzó a explicar el diamante en un susurro, una tétrica sonrisa adornaba su expresión Yuuri sentía cómo su corazón se iba rompiendo poco a poco ─ Aunque tiene una condición… no debo verte nunca más ─ fue cómo si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Yuuri sintió cómo sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, Victor seguía clavado en la puerta mirándolo fijamente sin mostrar expresión alguna, ─ Lo siento ─ murmuró el ruso dispuesto a irse.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ preguntó Yuuri con la voz quebrada, acercándose hacía el diamante. Estiro la mano tratando de alcanzar las de Victor pero este lo esquivó y se adentró al departamento dándole la espala mientras susurraba "Tu sabías qué es lo que era, quién realmente soy" las frías palabras golpearon a Yuuri cómo una daga en el corazón.

─ ¿Qué dices? ¿Y lo de anoche? ─ Yuuri simplemente no podía creerlo. Horas antes Victor y él se habían jurado amor eterno, sabía que todo lo que decía no podía ser cierto, estaba seguro de que se amaban. Se acercó a él y lo tomó por el hombro, quería verlo de frente y que le dijera a la cara la verdad.

─ No espero que lo entiendas… ─ dijo Victor fríamente sacudiéndose el agarre y mirándolo con dureza ─ La diferencia entre tú y yo es que tú puedes irte cuando quieras… pero este es mi hogar, el Moulin Rouge es mi hogar ─ al decir eso se giró no queriendo ver a Yuuri a la cara, el japonés no podía creerlo. La forma en la que Victor había llorado entre sus brazos la noche anterior le hacía estar seguro de que algo más estaba pasando.

─ Debe de haber algo más… esto no puede ser real… ─ dijo Yuuri suplicante, sabía que algo muy malo estaba pasando y quería que el ruso se lo dijera ─ Algo está pasando… dime que es… dime que está pasando ─ Victor caminó jadeante a la puerta evitando mirar a Yuuri, tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Yuri lo interceptó antes de que llegara a la puerta y lo tomó por los hombros queriendo que lo mirara a la cara, Victor trataba de zafarse del agarre agitando la cabeza una y otra vez mientras murmura "No", ─ ¡Dime la verdad! ─ exigió Yuuri tomándolo con más firmeza.

─ ¿La verdad?… ─ dijo seriamente el diamante mirándolo a los ojos ─ La verdad es que soy el cortesano hindú y elijo al marajá… así es cómo la historia realmente termina ─ Yuuri comenzó a temblar al escuchar esas palabras sintiendo cómo sus ojos se humedecían una vez más, Victor se soltó del agarre bruscamente y se dirigió a la salida ─Adiós Yuuri ─ murmuró saliendo por la puerta.

Yuuri sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, su pecho ardía dolorosamente. No lograba comprender que era lo que había sucedido, el recuerdo de todos los momentos que tuvo con Victor pasaron ante sus ojos, no podía creer que todo había sido una simple mentira, que Victor lo había utilizado de esa forma no podía ser cierto, sabía que se amaban o eso creía. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo congelado ante la puerta abierta, pero cuando reaccionó, corrió tras Victor cómo si su vida dependiera de ello. El ruso debía explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

Llegó ante las puertas del Moulin Rouge y se encontró de frente con un par de gigantescos guardias de seguridad que no le permitieron el paso, a todo pulmón llamó el nombre de su amado esperando que lo escuchara y viniera a su encuentro, pero Victor no salió, nadie lo hizo. Luego de numerosas amenazas e intentos de entrar al lugar los guardias perdieron la paciencia, un fuerte puñetazo directo al rostro lo hizo tambalearse, uno más llegó del otro lado seguido por una patada en el estómago que le sacó el aire y le hizo perder el equilibrio, lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue la punta de una bota que se dirigía con velocidad a su rostro.

Despertó tiempo después en su cama, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y rodeado por sus amigos los bohemios quienes lo miraban preocupados. Intentaron hacerlo hablar, pero Yuuri se reusaba molesto, uno a uno se fueron retirando debido a que el día del estreno había llegado y todavía quedaban muchas cosas que hacer debido al repentino cambio de final. Solo Phichit se quedó a acompañarlo, Yuuri le contó entre lágrimas de ira lo que había sucedido, el alegre tailandés pasaba de largo la irritante actitud de su amigo y trataba, sin éxito, infundirle ánimos. ─ No siempre las cosas son como parecen… ─ dijo sentándose al lado de Yuuri en la cama dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

─ Las cosas son exactamente lo que parecen ─ le contestó el japonés con frialdad, secándose los ojos con rudeza, evitando ver a su amigo y fijando la vista a la vieja pared de su habitación.

─ Yuuri… quizás para ti yo no sea más que un borracho y vicioso que no tiene más amigos que proxenetas y prostitutas de los burdeles… ─ Phichit rio ante su propio comentario, Yuuri, sin embargo, permaneció serio aun mirando hacia la pared ─ … Pero se de arte y de amor… ─ continuó tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo ─ …aunque sólo sea porque lo deseo con cada fibra de mi ser. ─ dijo con una sonrisa triste tomando la mano de su amigo, quien aún parecía no ponerle atención ─ Él te ama, yo sé que te ama… ─

─ Vete Phichit. Déjame solo. ─ lo interrumpió el japonés fríamente antes de que el tailandés pudiera decir más soltándose del agarre de su amigo. Phichit lo miró sorprendido ante el tono hostil, quiso replicar hacer que Yuuri lo escuchara ─ Vete ─ murmuró Yuuri una vez más, Phichit no se movió de donde estaba ─ ¡LÁRGATE! ─ el grito de Yuuri sobresaltó a Phichit, quien se levantó de la cama con una expresión compungida y salió de la habitación sin decir más.

En cuanto Phichit lo dejó solo, Yuuri comenzó a llorar amargamente, se recostó en la cama cubriéndose con las cobijas hasta las orejas, recordó todo lo que había vivido con Viktor y supo que todo había sido una mentira. Desde el principio el diamante le advirtió sobre él y de cómo le pagaban por falso amor, si todo lo que habían compartido fue falso entonces Yuuri tenía una gran deuda que debía pagar. Se levantó con dificultad de la cama y miró hacía su máquina de escribir cayendo en cuenta de lo que debía hacer.


	14. Lágrimas de Diamante

Capítulo 14: Lágrimas de Diamante

 _"Quería ignorar lo que Phichit me había dicho… pero me había dejado lleno de dudas. Sólo había una forma de estar seguro… Tenía que saberlo… Así que regresé al Moulin Rouge… por última vez."_

─ Sólo puedo prestarte 360 francos muchacho ─ dijo apenado el pequeño anciano que manejaba la tienda de empeños a un desesperado y frustrado Yuuri. El escritor bufó molesto ante la oferta, sabía que el viejo estaba intentando estafarlo ya que su máquina valía cuatro veces más esa cantidad. Reflexionando sobre la suma ofrecida miró hacia el viejo reloj que estaba empotrado en la pared el cual anunciaba que eran las seis treinta. El tiempo se le acababa, tenía que llegar al Moulin Rouge y hablar con Victor antes de que el telón se abriera a las siete de la noche. No queriendo perder más tiempo con el viejo estafador, Yuuri simplemente asintió y poniendo su máquina de escribir en el mostrador, tomó rápidamente los nueve coloridos billetes que el viejo le ofreció para después meterlos al bolsillo de su abrigo el cual aún olía como Victor y salió de la tienda no queriendo mirar atrás.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al Moulin Rouge, notó que las calles de Montmartre lucían más lúgubres de lo que le habían parecido casi un año atrás cuando llegó a la pintoresca villa lleno de esperanza y listo para vivir una aventura como bohemio. En aquel entonces, todo era alegre y colmado de vida, con cientos de artistas que se reunían en las calles deseosos por vivir y experimentar cosas que a Yuuri le habían parecido fascinantes. Ahora sentía que todo había cambiado drásticamente, las calles se veían apagadas, los artistas habían desaparecido y todo estaba lleno de prostitutas, borrachos y proxenetas sedientos por abusar del más débil.

Apurando el paso, Yuuri recorrió rápidamente las calles de la villa hasta que llegó a la nueva e imponente fachada del Moulin Rouge. Los guardias que lo había golpeado horas atrás seguían bloqueando la entrada. Exasperado, Yuuri se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera esperando tener suerte, para su desgracia otro grupo de guardias se encontraban cuidando también de la puerta trasera. Desesperado por tratar de llegar a tiempo con el ruso y sin pensarlo mucho, se escabulló entre las sombras tratando de no llamar la atención y trepó torpemente por la pared, alcanzando exitosamente las rejillas de ventilación. Haciendo más ruido del necesario, removió una de las rejillas y logró adentrarse al canal de ventilación antes de que alguien lo encontrara.

Con éxito logró llegar a la parte trasera del escenario, salió lo más discretamente que pudo pateando una de las rejillas y rápidamente mezclándose entre los apurados miembros del staff, quienes estaban tan atareados moviéndose de un lado a otro que no reconocieron al japonés entre ellos. Yuuri comenzó a avanzar hacia el área de camerinos apresuradamente, para su mala suerte el espectáculo ya había comenzado, podía escuchar la enérgica melodía de la primera escena, Anya cantando en un hindú bastante mal pronunciado y a Phichit repitiendo "diré solo la verdad" una y otra vez.

Conforme la canción avanzaba, podía imaginar perfectamente el escenario color rojo intenso lleno de detalles dorados y accesorios hindúes, una representación maximizada de la habitación roja dentro del elefante. Podía imaginar a todos los bailarines en trajes coloridos bailando al ritmo de la música, podía imaginar a Yakov sentado en medio del escenario observando la danza frente a él y a Chris encadenado a un costado siendo "azotado" por Mila y Sala cómo castigo por tomar el lugar del marajá.

La música cambió repentinamente y Yuuri sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la melodiosa voz que se abrió paso en el escenario. Los aplausos ante la llegada de la estrella fueron ensordecedores, al igual que lo vítores y el cantico de su nombre, no había duda de que todos sus antiguos fans estaban ahí reunidos. Victor sin duda alguna hacía retumbar las paredes del Moulin Rouge como nadie más.

Perdido en sus pensamientos y embelesado por la hermosa voz del ruso, Yuuri no notó una sombra que lo observa a lo lejos. Michael estaba haciendo ronda por órdenes del duque detrás de bambalinas, ambos sabían que el escritor no se rendiría tan fácilmente así que la misión del italiano era acabar con su vida tan pronto como se atreviera a poner un pie en el Moulin Rouge. Toda la tarde, Michael había estado al pendiente de las entradas, el público y los miembros del staff, el japonés no había sido tan tonto como para aparecerse durante el día, así que, ante su ausencia Michael había comenzado a relajarse y fumaba de un puro cerca de las bambalinas disfrutando los movimientos del ruso en el escenario, repentinamente una cabellera azabache a la lejanía llamó su atención. Era obvio que Katsuki no era la única persona en el mundo en tener el cabello negro, pero había algo en esa apurada figura que le decía que era él, caminando lentamente empuñó el revolver que llevaba en la cintura y se acercó sigilosamente a su presa.

Yuuri ajeno a lo que sucedía, comenzó a avanzar de nuevo hacia los camerinos, quería encontrarse con Victor en cuanto este dejara el escenario así que apuró el paso dándose cuenta de que la canción que ruso interpretaba estaba a punto de acabar, repentinamente, el crujido de unas pisadas tras él lo hizo ponerse alerta. Girando discretamente, notó que el guardaespaldas de JJ lo seguía, maldiciendo por lo bajo giró en sentido contrario a su destino y corrió a esconderse entre un montón de tablas y andamios que se encontraban justo detrás del escenario, logró cubrirse con unas telas justo en el momento en el Michael pasaba por delante de las tablas buscando a Yuuri.

Soltando un suspiro aliviado, Yuuri comenzó a adentrarse entre las tablas cuidadosamente logrando deambular por debajo del escenario, pensando a mil por hora e ideando una forma de llegar a los camerinos sin que Michael lo viera. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, podía escuchar con claridad que la obra avanzaba, las voces de Victor y Chris se escuchaban huecas desde donde estaba, pero lograba entender con claridad que se encontraban realizando una escena del primer acto en dónde prometían amarse eternamente, su estómago dio un giro amargo al recordar la tarde en la que Viktor y él se habían hecho esa promesa con esas mismas palabras. Avanzar entre las tablas cada vez se hacía más difícil, logró distinguir una salida se apresuró a acercarse hacia ella, pero antes de que la alcanzara, Chris inconciente cayó a su lado.

Al parecer el problema de narcolepsia del suizo persistía. Comprobando rápidamente que su amigo no estuviera herido, Yuuri le quitó el largo saco blanco que portaba y dejando su propio abrigo de lado, se lo colocó el de Chris ágilmente. Sacó los 360 francos del bolsillo de su abrigo y dándole unas palmaditas a Chris en la cabeza como agradecimiento por el saco que lo ayudaría a perderse de nuevo entre el staff, salió de entre las tablas y se dirigió rápidamente al camerino del ruso listo para terminar ponerle fin a su pesar.

* * *

Phichit estaba bastante confundido. Hace menos de dos días Yuuri y Victor vivían un amor secreto de cuento de hadas, y de repente, de la noche a la mañana (literalmente) todo se había terminado

Era claro que algo malo había sucedido, simplemente no podía creer que le ruso eligiera al molesto duque antes de que a Yuuri, eso y que no pudiera lograr que JJ permitiera que el final de la obra se quedara tal como estaba. La noticia de que el final de la obra cambiaría fue un shock para todos. Todos los miembros del Moulin Rouge, pasaron una noche horrible en el teatro esperando impacientes por buenas noticias. Pero cuando el duque llegó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa cegadora en el rostro y el nuevo final que él mismo había escrito en la mano, las esperanzas de que "Espectáculo, espectacular" fuera la primera obra bohemia del siglo se fueron a la basura en cuanto leyeron que el cortesano elegía al marajá y el citarista entre lágrimas y con el corazón roto se suicidaba.

Los bohemios obviamente se opusieron, pero el canadiense advirtió que cualquiera que se quejara quedaría despedido y no participaría en el espectáculo. "Deberían agradecer que después de todo habrá obra" les dijo Yakov en un tono sombrío y con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos cuando se fueron a quejar con él. Los bohemios aceptaron a regañadientes preocupados por la ausencia de Victor y Yuuri en el último ensayo.

Después de que el duque los torturara por más de tres horas el ensayo acabó. Phichit y compañías, se dirigían cabizbajos hacía su hogar cuando atestiguaron cómo Yuuri era golpeado hasta quedar inconciente a las puertas del Moulin Rouge. Después de encarar a los guardias y salvar a su amigo de la tremenda golpiza que recibía inconciente, lo llevaron a su casa preocupados de que no llegara a despertar.

Phichit se quedó con Yuuri después de que todos sus amigos se fueron, y escuchó la verdad sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior y esa misma mañana. A pesar de que Yuuri estaba convencido que Victor había jugado con él, el tailandés sabía que no era así. La forma en que Victor lo miraba y se comportaba cuando estaban juntos le hacía estar seguro de que el ruso lo amaba más que nada en el mundo y que algo lo había orillado a romper el corazón de su amigo.

Yuuri herido, lo corrió de su casa cuando el tailandés quiso abrirle los ojos y a pesar de que se sentía dolido y un poco enojado por su actitud, Phichit haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para ayudar a sus amigos para que estuvieran juntos de nuevo. Toda la tarde había pensado en el plan para hacerlo, el tailandés quiso hablar con el ruso, pero Victor estuvo recluido en sus habitaciones hasta que el espectáculo comenzó y fue su turno de salir al escenario. A pesar de que Victor intentaba mostrarse alegre y entregado a el papel, Phichit pudo notar que la felicidad que mostraba su sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.

─ Sé que él aun lo ama. Debe haber una razón ─ decía un intrigado Phichit a Chris mientras avanzaban rápidamente a los vestuarios para refrescarse antes de que el segundo acto comenzara. Phichit llevaba una botella de ajenjo en la mano y bebía intentando encontrar una razón lógica al comportamiento de sus amigos.

─ Que tal si uno de ellos es un duque y… ─ perdido en sus pensamientos Phichit no escuchó las palabras sin sentido que decía Chris, ni notó cuando el suizo cayó inconciente debido a que su medicina para la narcolepsia nunca parecía hacer efecto cuando la mezclaba con ajenjo.

─ Entonces, te das cuenta de que algo está pasando ¿Pero, qué? ¿Qué? ─ Phichit siguió avanzando sin notar la ausencia de su amigo. Las voces que anunciaban en inicio del segundo acto comenzaron a escucharse y Phichit aun sin voltear simplemente dijo al aire ─ Te veo luego─ y rápidamente se montó en unos andamios que lo elevarían para descender sobre el escenario en el momento indicado.

─ Todo saldrá bien… ─ se murmuraba a si mismo nervioso tomando un trago de su botella mientras el andamio comenzaba a subir lentamente, ─ Que magnífica actuación ─ se dijo feliz al ver a Yakov recitar sus líneas sin equivocarse y salir del escenario para que Otabek y Yurio entraran al escenario para hacer su escena.

Repentinamente el tailandés notó que Michael llegaba rápidamente a encontrarse con el viejo ruso que salía del escenario, Phichit extrañado por la agresiva actitud del italiano se inclinó para escuchar mejor su conversación.

─ El chico está aquí. ─ siseó Michael tomando a Yakov bruscamente de los hombros, quien al escucharlo abrió los ojos imposiblemente preocupado.

─ ¡Le dije a Victor que si Yuuri venía lo matarían! ─ dijo Yakov con un hilo de voz mirando aterrado al italiano. Phichit al escuchar las palabras se quedó atónito, esa era la respuesta que había estado buscando toda la tarde.

─ En cuanto lo encuentre morirá ─ escupió Michael empujando a Yakov con fuerza, el ruso se quedó estupefacto y comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, Otabek salía en ese momento del escenario y fue interceptado por el mayor.

Phichit dejó de poner atención y comenzó a atar cabos a mil por hora en su cabeza. ─ Será asesinado ─ murmuró sorprendido, ─ ¡Eso es! Por eso él quiere alejarlo, para salvarlo. Eso es… Tengo que decirle ─ Phichit intentó salir del andamio, pero repentinamente comenzó a subir a gran velocidad hasta llegar el techo del lugar ─ ¡OH DIOS! ¡YUURIIIII! ¡ESTO ESTÁ MUY ALTO! ─ gritó preocupado mirando hacia abajo mientras se abrazaba de una barra de madera.

Tomando un gran respiro, cerró los ojos y le dio un último trago a su botella de ajenjo antes de dejarla abandonada en la madera sobre la que estaba parado. Armándose de valor, dejó el andamio donde se encontraba y comenzó a bajar por las maderas lentamente. Sin importar que, tenía que advertirle a su amigo que su vida estaba en peligro.

* * *

Victor había pasado la peor tarde de su vida. Cuando regresó de su último encuentro con Yuuri se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a llorar amargamente sintiendo como el dolor en su pecho crecía conforme los minutos pasaban. Un repentino mareo llegó a él al tiempo que el aire comenzó a faltar en sus pulmones, comenzó a toser fuertemente sintiendo pánico al ver que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Se levantó corriendo al baño mientras la voz de Yakov diciéndole "Te estas muriendo" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Perdiendo la fuerza de las piernas cayó al piso con un fuerte estruendo sintiendo como todo alrededor comenzaba a oscurecerse, sin embargo, antes de perder la conciencia la puerta del baño se abrió estrepitosamente.

─ ¡VICTOR! ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS?! ─ Yurio entró enojado buscando al ruso mayor, iba en busca de respuestas después de pasar una noche llena de preguntas y una mañana horrible. Sin embargo, todo su enojo se evaporo en cuanto vislumbró a Victor derrumbado en el suelo a punto de perder la conciencia, rápidamente corrió a tomar un pequeño recipiente metálico que el doctor había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche y que Lilia le había dicho que tenía que utilizar si un ataque como ese se volvía a presentar. Sin dudar ni un segundo, tomó a Viktor y lo ayudó a recargar su cabeza sobre sus piernas abriendo el contenedor metálico justo frente al rostro del ruso, giró la base del contenedor ocasionando que una nube de polvo blanco saliera volando directo a las fosas nasales del mayor. Al inhalarlo, Victor abrió los ojos de golpe y tosiendo un poco, se incorporó evitando el contacto con Yurio quien en ese momento lo miraba preocupado.

─ ¿Estás mejor? ─ preguntó el menor en un susurro mientras acariciaba la espalda del mayor tratando de reconfortarlo. Viktor simplemente asintió, se levantó del suelo y discretamente tomó un poco de papel higiénico y limpió la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo pánico de nuevo al ver las manchas de sangre en el papel.

─ Por favor dime que está pasando… ─ pidió Yurio mirándolo desde el suelo. El rubio era bastante perceptivo, sabía que algo estaba muy mal desde esa noche que Victor enfermó. El mayor simplemente le sonrió y caminó de vuelta a su cama dejándolo ahí sentado en el piso del baño.

─ ¡CON UN CARAJO! ¡VICTOR! ─ la furia regresó con fuerza al pequeño ruso, quien se levantó rápidamente y siguió al mayor logrando tomarlo del brazo antes de que se dejara caer de nuevo en la cama ─ ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO? ¿QUÉ PASÓ ANOCHE? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KATSUDON? ─ las preguntas salían a gritos una por una, ante la mención de Yuuri, Victor no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas que trataba de ocultar de Yurio. El menor lo miró sorprendido, ¿acaso algo malo le había pasado a Katsuki?

─ Yuu… Yuuri… ya no vendrá ─ soltó el mayor dejando escapar un lastimero sollozo, cristalinas lagrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas sin parar. Yurio sorprendido, abrió los ojos imposiblemente ante sus palabras y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho ante el llanto del mayor. Victor se soltó del agarre del menor y se dejó caer sobre su cama abrazándose a sí mismo.

─ ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ─ preguntó Yurio exaltado girándose hacia el mayor y acercándose a la cama. Ante el gritó sorprendido de Yurio, Victor se encogió aún más no queriendo mirarlo a la cara. El menor lo tomó del mentón con delicadeza haciendo que lo mirara de frente, Victor cerró los ojos y se limitó a negar con la cabeza una y otra vez haciendo que las insistentes lágrimas cayeran en la sobrecama. El menor preocupado y sumamente confundido, se sentó a su lado y lo estrechó entre sus brazos balanceándolo una y otra vez tratando de calmarlo.

Pasaron bastamente tiempo abrazados, los sollozos de Victor disminuyeron poco a poco, pero la lagrimas aun salían dejando rastros en las blancas mejillas del ruso. Yurio no se atrevió más a preguntar sobre el paradero de Katsuki temiendo provocar otro ataque al mayor así que simplemente se limitó a dejar que Victor llorara contra su cuello mojando sus ropas.

Yurio sentía una roca en su pecho al ver el estado de Victor, se sentía desesperado. Quería hacer algo que hiciera que mayor dejara de llorar, pero no sabía qué hacer. Su cabeza se quebraba tratando de imaginar que había sucedido para que todo hubiera salido tan mal, ¿Acaso el duque le había hecho algo al escritor? ¿Los había descubierto y lo había matado a sangre fría frente a Victor?

─Yurochka…─ murmuró repentinamente Victor contra su cuello sobresaltándolo y sacándolo de sus turbios pensamientos. ─ Necesito que me prometas algo… ─ dijo en un susurro con la voz rasposa debido al llanto, Yurio simplemente asintió y apretó el abrazo haciéndole entender que lo escuchaba.

─ Sin importar lo que pase… sin importar lo que veas… si Otabek te dice que huyan… prométeme que te iras con él sin chistar ─ Yurio sintió como su respiración se cortaba de golpe sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, sin pensarlo mucho soltó el abrazo en el que tenía a Victor y se alejó un poco haciendo que el mayor lo mirara a los ojos.

─ ¿Pero… de que mierda estas hablando? ─ susurró temiendo que alguien escuchara su conversación y tomando a Victor fuertemente de los hombros lo miró con el ceño fruncido─ Victor no voy a dejart…─

─Prométemelo…─ le suplicó el mayor interrumpiéndolo, Yurio tragó en seco ante la insistente mirada que el mayor le dedicaba. Sin poder decir una palabra más simplemente asintió dejando que Victor lo estrechara una vez más entre sus brazos, esta vez él apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho del ruso mayor dejando que este le acariciara dulcemente los mechones rubios de su largo cabello─ Tienes que ser feliz sin importar que, tienes que ser feliz por todos nosotros…─ continuó el mayor dándole un ligero beso en la frente dejando escapar un par de lágrimas más. ─ Tienes que ser fuerte… aunque yo no esté a tu lado… ─

─ Victor, ¿Por qué te estas despidiendo? ─ preguntó Yurio con la voz quebrada y sintiendo una enorme opresión en el pecho ante las palabras que escuchaba. ─ Prometiste que saldríamos juntos de aquí… ─ el rubio mordió fuertemente su labio inferior tratando de evitar que el sollozo que se había formado en su garganta saliera.

Victor sonrió tristemente ante sus palabras, recordando la tarde un par de años atrás en la que le prometió al pequeño Yurio que saldrían del Moulin Rouge juntos para llevar una vida de lujos y sin preocupaciones luego de que Victor se convirtiera en una estrella.

─ Es muy tarde para mi… ─ susurró el mayor y tomando al más joven del cuello lo acercó hacía él e hizo que sus frentes se tocaran mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que más lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

─ ¿Por qué estás diciendo estas cosas…? ─ Yurio no puedo evitar que las gruesas lágrimas que quería contener rodaran por sus mejillas, sintiendo como el miedo comenzaba a colarse bajo su piel hasta sus huesos ante las palabras del mayor.

Victor no respondió, simplemente murmuro un _"Te quiero"_ mientras besaba su sien y lo rodeaba de nuevo con sus brazos. Yurio no puedo contener más el llanto y lloró. Lloró como un niño pequeño, aferrándose a Victor y rogándole al cielo que el miedo que sentía en esos momentos existiera solamente en su cabeza.

Aunque estaba seguro de que su mundo se derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

Un par de horas pasaron, los jóvenes rusos se encontraban un poco más tranquilos, tumbados en la cama de Victor aferrándose uno del sin querer soltarse, cuando un muy sombrío Yakov Feltsman llegó a tocar a la puerta.

─ Es hora de que comiences a prepararte querido… El show ya va a comenzar─ dijo Yakov abriendo la puerta y entrando a la habitación, seguido por Lilia y un par de muchachas que cargaban el vestuario del ruso y el maquillaje necesario para comenzar a alistarlo para la noche de estreno.

─ También deberías comenzar a prepararte, Yura. ─ dijo Lilia acercándose a la cama y tocando una de las piernas del más joven, quien seguía aferrado al muchacho de cabellos plateados. Yurio sentía que si soltaba a Victor no tendría oportunidad de abrazarlo nunca más.

─ Vamos cariño… ─ susurró Victor contra su oído, besando su frente una última vez y deshaciéndose delicadamente del abrazo en el que Yurio lo tenía preso. El menor soltó un gruñido derrotado y se levantó de la cama tallándose la cara tratando de eliminar los rastros de llanto que seguramente estaban presentes en su rostro. Sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para dirigirse a su camerino seguido por Lilia, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación de Victor cuando se giró a mirarlo una última vez.

─ Rómpete una pierna ─ dijo, ante sus palabras Victor le sonrió sinceramente desde el reflejo del espejo.

─ Lo haré. ─ murmuró asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando como su pequeño Yurochka salía de la habitación.

* * *

Arreglarse para el show le resultó más fácil de lo que creyó. Estar distraído mientras lo vestían con un muy hermoso y muy revelador atuendo purpura, y que lo maquillaran como nunca antes, había ayudado sin duda a distraerlo del dolor que sentía en su pecho cada que recordaba a su amado escritor.

Yakov se había quedado a su lado todo el tiempo sin decir nada, preparándose igual y enfundándose en su propio atuendo para la obra. Victor podía sentir su mirada sobre él cada que tosía o suspiraba, sabía que su protector se sentía culpable, lo podía ver en su rostro compungido y en su sombría mirada, pero, aunque el mayor le suplicara perdón de rodillas, Victor no perdonaría el hecho de que lo había vendido como el objeto que siempre le había hecho creer que era.

─ Es hora ─ anunció Lilia desde la puerta un par de horas después, justo al momento en que le aplicaban los últimos toques de labial intensamente rojo que resaltaba maravillosamente sus orbes aguamarina. El primero en dirigirse al escenario del camerino fue Yakov, quien le dio una palmadita a Victor en la espalda antes de salir, el ruso menor ignoró el contacto y miró su reflejo una última vez antes de salir tras su protector.

Victor caminó solemnemente de su camerino al escenario, ignorando las miradas curiosas y el cuchicheo del staff tras su paso, tratando de concentrase en sus líneas repasándolas mentalmente una y otra vez mientras que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de concentrase en su papel de cortesano y no en los recuerdos de los momentos que vivió con Yuuri al escribir y preparar la obra.

Victor rezaba por que la actuación que había hecho frente a Yuuri horas antes hubiera sido lo suficientemente convincente para que su amado japonés se encontrara en un tren muy lejos de ahí, con un destino que lo alejara lo suficiente del Moulin Rouge y de las amenazas del duque.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de concentrase, se posicionó en la tarima mecánica que lo haría entrar al escenario como la estrella que era. Suspirando una última vez, escucho los primeros acordes de la canción que interpretaría y levantó los brazos en la posición que el guion indicaba para su primera aparición sobre el escenario.

La tarima comenzó a moverse y Victor comenzó a vocalizar mientras sentía como se elevaba quedando justo al centro del escenario y más elevado que el resto del elenco, ante su aparición el publico se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear ensordecedoramente.

Victor pudo distinguir claramente al duque sonriendo y aplaudiendo en primera fila, pudo ver que en el asiento contiguo al canadiense, había un gigantesco arreglo de rosas rojas que ocupaba todo una butaca. Victor desvió la mirada y fijo su vista al resto del público ignorando al molesto duque y todo lo que su presencia significaba.

Concentrándose, Victor notó que el ritmo de la música cambiaba al tiempo sentía como algunos bailarines lo bajan del pedestal donde se encontraba y lo colocaban delicadamente al frente del escenario, como el guion lo indicaba ese era el momento en que debía comenzar con su canción, sin embargo, inesperadamente el aire comenzó a dejar de llegar a sus pulmones haciendo que jadeara intentando respirar.

Vctor posó una mano sobre su pecho intentando con todas sus fuerzas respirar correctamente y evitar desplomarse en el escenario, pudo sentir las miradas preocupadas de Yurio y Yakov sobre él, así que redoblo su esfuerzo por tratar de respirar. Tras unos segundos que le parecieron años logró hacer que sus pulmones se llenaran correctamente de oxígeno y pretendiendo que no pasaba nada retomó la postura que debía tener en esa escena introductoria y comenzó a cantar.

La canción le era bastante familiar, se trataba de una nueva versión de "Los diamantes son mis mejores amigos", una que Yuuri le había compuesto pensando en la primera impresión que Victor había causado en él; los nuevos acordes eran más lentos y sensuales al igual que la coreografía, aunque lo que no había cambiado era que Victor seguía siendo rodeado por los bailarines más atractivos de Moulin Rouge que pasaban toda la canción tratándolo como deidad.

Victor podía sentir claramente todos los ojos de los presentes sobre él mientras danzaba sobre el escenario cautivándolos a todos, a pesar de que ese había sido su sueño desde hace mucho tiempo en ese momento se sentía vacío, la adoración y admiración que estaba recibiendo en ese momento y la que tanto tiempo había anhelado le pareció banal e insignificante. Sentía como su vida había perdido sentido al momento que Yuuri había salido de ella convirtiéndolo en un triste títere sin rumbo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir el frio contacto de un gran y hermoso collar de diamantes que le era colocado en esos momentos, un collar similar al que el JJ había destrozado apenas unas horas antes, un collar que lo hacía sentir atrapado y miserable y que sin duda marcaba su inicio como mascota del duque.

Las últimas notas de la canción resonaron y Yakov representando al marajá avanzó por el escenario colocándose detrás de Victor para envolverlo con los brazos, "Él es mío" advirtió al público quien comenzó a aplaudir al tiempo que el telón se cerraba dando por finalizado el primer acto. Antes de que el grueso telón tapara su visón Victor vio claramente cómo el duque repetía las palabras luciendo tan feliz como un gato que acababa de atrapar a un ratón.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ya se que pasaron miles de meses y no tengo perdón de Dios, ¡de verdad lo siento!

Aun así, decidí por fin darle fin a está historia y pues estuve escribiendo estos últimos días como loca lo que sería el "último capítulo" pero, me salieron casi diez mil palabras así que decidí cortarlo en dos, este es oficialmente el principio del final.

Si es que siguen conmigo, muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, espero contar con la parte final en los próximos días.

Gracias de veras y los leo muy pronto!


	15. Belleza, Libertad, Verdad y Amor

"Para mi nunca habrá nadie más bello que él, nadie por quien daría toda mi vida, nadie por quién quisiera despertar cada mañana y soñar por las noches… sin él… ya no me queda nada…"

Conforme la obra avanzaba Victor se iba sintiendo cada vez peor, sentía que sus pulmones colapsarían en cualquier momento. Lilia se mantenía a su lado cada que tenía que salía del escenario para cambiar de vestuario, luciendo cada vez más preocupada pues la medicina comenzaba a menguar y cada vez surtía menos efecto.

Para cuando el último acto iba a comenzar, Victor se encontraba en su camerino enfundado en un hermoso vestido de novia, hermosa joyería de diamante y costosas peinetas a juego; sin embargo, su apariencia poco le importaba en esos momentos pues su tos iba en aumento y notaba clara mente como cada vez que tosía expulsaba más y más sangre de sus pulmones.

─ Un poco más cariño… ─ le dijo Lilia haciendo que se incorporara para poder administrarle la última dosis de medicina que tenían en esos momentos ─ Eso es, buen niño ─ dijo la rusa al ver el esfuerzo que Victor hacía por tratar de reponerse.

Dando un último vistazo al espejo, el ruso pudo notar claramente como el sudor perlaba su frente y su rostro se notaba cada vez más pálido.

Estaba tratando de retocar su maquillaje cuando repentinamente el reflejo de Yuuri se mostró detrás de él en el espejo, creyendo que sus ojos lo engañaban se giró bruscamente y encontró al escritor de pie en la puerta del camerino, usando el abrigo del atuendo de Chris y luciendo agitado y casi tan pálido cómo él.

─ Yuuri… ─ murmuró sorprendido notando como Lilia se tensaba a su lado al ver al joven japonés ahí. El pánico comenzó a invadirlo, se suponía que Yuuri debería de haber estado lejos de ahí, se suponía que Yuuri estaría a salvo, sin embargo, Yuuri estaba frente a él, corriendo peligro.

─ Vine a pagar mi cuenta… ─ susurró Yuuri acercándose lentamente al ruso. Victor sintió como si le hubieran pateado el estómago ante sus palabras, pero sabía que no debía ceder ante su impulsó de suplicar perdón de rodillas y rogarle que lo sacara de ahí, así que tomando un gran respiro e ignorando el dolor que sintió en sus pulmones al hacerlo, puso la expresión más fría y seria que pudo y se dispuso a alejarse de Yuuri a pesar de que lo único que quería era que el japonés lo tomara entre sus brazos y borrara todo su dolor.

─ No deberías estar aquí, Yuuri ─ dijo Victor fríamente, pasando de largo al japonés y saliendo del camerino dispuesto a llegar al escenario, ─ Vete ─ dijo rogándole al cielo por que el japonés lo escuchara y saliera de ahí, sin embargo, eso no sucedió.

Yuuri comenzó a perseguirlo por las bambalinas detrás del escenario, Victor cada vez avanzaba más rápido, ignorándolo y tratando de llegar al escenario esperando que Yuuri se fuera al no poder hablar con él, no obstante, el japonés era persistente y comenzó a caminar tan rápido como él igualando su velocidad, antes de que Victor pudiera comenzar a correr Yuuri lo tomó bruscamente del brazo haciendo que lo encarara.

─ Me hiciste creer que me amabas, así que debo pagarte. ─ escupió Yuuri claramente herido, forcejando con un muy desesperado Victor.

─ Por favor vete ─ rogó Victor al tiempo que Lilia comenzaba a gritarle a Yuuri que lo soltara pues debía salir a escena. Aprovechando la distracción de Lilia, Victor se soltó del agarre del escritor y comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia el escenario. Por su parte, Yakov en escena le decía al público que el citarista se había vuelto loco de los celos y que había desaparecido después de que el Marajá anunciara su boda con el cortesano, Victor sabía que esas palabras eran su llamado al escenario, sin embargo, Yuuri seguía persiguiéndolo y acorralándolo.

─ Hiciste tu trabajo muy bien, ─ siseaba venenosamente el japonés a su oído, Victor logró empujarlo y alejarse de él enfureciéndolo más, ─ ¡Debo pagarte como lo hacen todos los demás! ─ gritó lleno de ira, tratando de alcanzar al ruso de nuevo.

─ No, Yuuri, no tiene sentido ─ dijo Victor encarándolo, al tiempo que notó que todo el staff comenzaba a movilizarse tratando de detener al escritor bajo instrucciones de Lilia, el pánico se hizo presente en él con más fuerza, pues sabía que la escena llamaría la atención del guardaespaldas italiano quien no dudaría en matar a Yuuri a sangra fría.

─ ¡Vete por favor! ─ rogó antes te de caminar rápidamente hacia el punto en el que debía colocarse para aparecer en el escenario, justo detrás de un par de puertas de madera que se abrirían para mostrar al público a la estrella del show en su costoso atuendo nupcial.

Algunos miembros del staff trataron de detener a Yuuri quien seguía persiguiéndolo, sin embargo, el japonés fue más hábil y logró zafarse de su agarre a golpes y fue así que se dispuso a correr por el angosto pasillo que daba directo al escenario y por el que el ruso se había ido.

Victor dio un grito sorprendido al ser nuevamente atrapado por Yuuri, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas del ruso causadas por la angustia y el desespero de la situación. Antes de voltear y encarar a Yuuri pudo vislumbrar que justo del otro del pasillo Michael venía acercándose sigilosamente con el revolver en la mano.

Desesperado Victor se giró a encarar a Yuuri quien repetía una y otra vez que debía pagar por el falso amor recibido, el ruso lo intentó rodear con sus brazos y trató de cubrirlo con su cuerpo mientras rogaba una y otra vez a Yuuri que se fuera.

─ ¡Déjame pagar! ─ gritaba Yuuri, Victor desesperado sintiendo como Michael se acercaba más y más a cada segundo, jaló a Yuuri hacía el hueco del escenario en donde las puertas se abrirían mostrando al público lo que sucedía.

─ ¡Dime que no me amas! ─ gritó Yuuri al tiempo que la voz de Yakov en el escenario exigió que las puertas se abrieran para mostrar al hermoso novio. La puerta se abrió segundos antes de que Michael jalara el gatillo, y el público y los actores en escena se quedaron mudos ante lo que había detrás de la puerta.

Victor se encontraba llorando e hincado ante Yuuri quien lo sujetaba fuertemente de las muñecas enfurecido. Un cuchicheo confundido se escuchó por todo el recinto ante la escena, nadie presente entendía lo que veía, el duque, sin embargo, lanzó una mirada enfurecida en dirección a Yakov quien sorprendido miraba de Yuuri a JJ preocupado. Algunos segundos pasaron en completo silencio haciendo que el murmuro del público creciera, todos en escena seguían congelados sin saber qué hacer o que decir, repentinamente Yakov alzó la espada de juguete que llevaba en la mano y comenzó a hablar.

─ ¡Aja! ¡No me engaña! Aunque se haya afeitado la barba y esté disfrazado… ¡Mis ojos no mienten! ─ Todos lucían confundidos ante sus palabras, Yakov comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Victor y Yuuri apuntando su espada al último ─ ¡Es él! ¡El mismo miserable citarista! ¡Loco de celos! ─ El público expreso su entendimiento riendo y aplaudiendo a la situación creyendo que todo era parte de la obra.

Los actores en escena se relajaron siguiendo el juego de Yakov. Yuuri por su parte vislumbró al aun enojado duque canadiense en primera fila, suspirando hondo tomó la oportunidad que Yakov le daba y recordando las líneas que había escrito meses atrás dejo salir todo el dolor y la ira que sentía en el pecho.

Con poca delicadeza tomó al ruso de cabellos plateados de un brazo y lo obligó a caminar al centro del escenario. Victor sintiendo como las piernas le fallaban, cayó a los pies de Yuuri quien aún cegado por la ira no hizo nada para ayudarlo. La indignación ante el maltrato que Yuuri le dio Victor se escuchó desde cada esquina del recinto, los fans del ruso lo miraban con desaprobación y murmuraban con odio, Yuuri los ignoró a todos y fijo su mirada en JJ quien lo miraba desafiante.

─ Este hombre es suyo ahora. ─ dijo el japonés con la voz quebrada dirigiéndose al canadiense y señalando a Victor que aun lloraba desconsolado en el suelo. Yuuri sintió como sus ojos se nublaban debido a las lágrimas que llegaron a ellos, sin dudarlo, sacó el puñado de billetes que aún llevaba en el abrigo y los aventó directo a Victor quien comenzó a sollozar ante la fría mirada que le dedicó al hacerlo.

─ Ya le he pagado a mi prostituta ─ dijo mirando de nuevo a JJ quien trataba de contenerse para no saltar de su asiento y atacar a Yuuri como tantas ganas tenía de hacerlo, el público presente soltó otro murmuro indignado ante sus crudas palabras. Por su parte el japonés giró una vez más en dirección a Victor y sin poder controlar su llanto comenzó a hablar.

─ No te debo nada… y no significas nada para mi ─ dijo el escritor con el corazón roto dejando escapar un amargo sollozo desde el fondo de su garganta, Victor quien también lloraba sin parar negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza no queriendo escuchar las dolidas palabras de Yuuri

─ Gracias por curarme de mi ridícula obsesión por el amor─ dijo el escritor finalmente, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada dolida a su examante quien aún lo miraba desde el suelo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. No queriendo estar más ahí, Yuuri caminó hacía las escaleras que se encontraban en la parte delantera del escenario, dispuesto a salir lo más rápido posible del Moulin Rouge a como diera lugar.

Yuuri bajó del escenario sin mirar a ninguno de los actores en escena ni a la banda que se encontraba al lado del escenario, y después de dedicarle una mirada llena de veneno al duque, quien a su vez le dedico una cegadora sonrisa, se dispuso a caminar por el amplio y largo pasillo que dividía el recinto a la mitad queriendo dejar todo atrás. El público indignado lo miraba atentamente aun creyendo que todo era parte de la obra, Yuuri los ignoró y si ningún cuidado se quitó el abrigo de Chris dejándolo en el suelo sintiendo cómo nuevas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas al hacerlo.

─ Ese citarista no te ama… ─ dijo Yakov rompiendo el silencio que inundaba el teatro y acercándose lentamente a Victor ─ ¡Observa cómo está huyendo del reino! ─ gritó el ruso al tiempo que se hincaba junto al destrozado muchacho de cabellos plateados para poder susurrar a su oído.

─ Cariño, es lo mejor ─ dijo extendiendo una mano para ayudar a levantarse del suelo al lloroso joven ─ Sabes que el show debe continuar ─

Victor aceptó su ayuda y se levantó del suelo sintiéndose más miserable que nunca al escuchar esas palabras, lo único que el joven ruso quería hacer era correr tras su amado escritor quien aún avanzaba lentamente por el largo pasillo dejándolo atrás. Sin embargo, el fuerte agarre de Yakov y su insistencia por continuar la obra lo detenían.

─ Y ahora mi hermoso novio, es hora de que eleves tu voz a los cielos y hagas tus votos de boda ─ dijo Yakov hacía el público quien lucía encantado por el avance de la obra presentada.

Victor apenas y podía sostenerse de pie, sentía una dolorosa opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, aun lloraba descontroladamente. Lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos era la maldita obra y las vacías líneas que tenía que repetir; las palabras y los fríos ojos de Yuuri lo habían destrozado completamente, en eso momento no deseaba nada más que morir. Yakov a su lado aun trataba de salvar la situación improvisando líneas, repentinamente su parloteo fue interrumpido por una voz que se escuchó a la lejanía.

─ ¡YUURI! ¡LO MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE APRENDERAS EN LA VIDA ES SIMPLEMENTE A AMAR Y SER AMADO A CAMBIO! ─ El desesperado gritó de Phichit se escuchó en cada rincón del Moulin Rouge, todos los presentes se quedaron congelados una vez más ante las palabras. Yuuri quien estaba a punto de salir del recinto se detuvo de golpe al escuchar su amigo.

Victor por su parte recordó las tardes que Yuuri y él pasaron al lado del Phichit tratando que el tailandés aprendiera esas palabras, el repentino recuerdo de la canción secreta de los amantes llegó a él.

El joven ruso soltó bruscamente el agarre de su protector sabiendo lo que debía hacer. Tenía que recuperar a Yuuri a como diera lugar, si de todas formas iba a morir prefería hacerlo en los brazos de su amado escritor que en los del duque, así que, avanzó quedando al frente del escenario y fijo su vista en la figura congelada frente a la puerta.

─ No sabía que podía sentirme de esta manera… ─ comenzó a cantar con la voz quebrada y el corazón en la mano esperando que Yuuri entendiera su mensaje ─… como si nunca antes hubiera visto el cielo… quiero desaparecer en medio de tu beso… cada día te amo más y más─

La banda reconociendo la canción y comenzó a tocar la suave melodía acompañando al ruso, quien, inspirado por el apoyo avanzó más hacía el extremo del escenario aun enfocando su mirada en Yuuri e ignorando al duque quien parecía que estaba a punto de estallar en su butaca.

─ Escucha mi corazón, ¿puedes oírlo cantar?… ─ Yuuri tenía una pequeña batalla interna, no lograba comprender los que sucedía y no sabía si las intenciones del ruso eran sinceras, sin embargo, recordó la tarde en la que escribió esa canción y las palabras que le dijo al hacerlo.

 _"Escribiré una canción… la pondremos en el show y sin importar lo que suceda… cuando la escuches, la cantes o la murmures… significara que nos amamos…"_

Ante el recuerdo, no pudo evitar girarse para poder ver a Victor y poder cerciorarse de que la devoción que se escuchaba en su voz estuviera presente en sus ojos. Victor al notar que Yuuri lo miraba atentamente, comenzó a cantar aún más fuerte

─ Regresa a mí y perdónalo todo… ─ Ante el esfuerzo de cantar, Victor tuvo que jadear para que los pulmones no le fallaran justo en ese momento, no obstante, ignoró su dolor interno y se dispuso a cantar para Yuuri quien lo miraba atentamente desde el fondo del recinto.

─ Las estaciones pueden cambiar, el invierno a primavera… – el duque iracundo ante la escena se retorcía en su asiento, el público por su parte estaba maravillado por lo que sucedía aun creyendo que todo se trataba de una simple actuación.

─ Te amo… hasta el final de los tiempos─ finalizó Victor sin romper contacto visual con el escritor, Yuuri sintió como nuevas lágrimas resbalaba por sus mejillas y como su corazón se hinchaba escuchar la declaración.

─ Pase lo que pase…─ comenzó a cantar Yuuri sin dudar, haciendo que el público sorprendido girara en su dirección, Victor sonrió al escucharlo. La canción secreta de los amantes había sido escrita en honor al amor que se tenían Victor y él, escuchar al ruso cantarla enfrente de todos fue todo lo que necesito para saber que había cometido un gran error en no creer en el amor de Victor.

─ Pase lo que pase …pase lo que pase… pase lo que pase ─ repitió con más energía comenzando su avance de regreso al escenario ─ Te amaré… ─ Victor coreó las palabras extendiendo los brazos en dirección a su amado escritor.

─ Hasta el día de mi muerte… pase lo que pase…─ sus voces se unieron armónicamente declarando su amor frente a todos, Yuuri llegó hasta el escenario y sin dudarlo tomó a Victor de la cintura al tiempo que el ruso lo abrazaba por el cuello uniendo sus frentes.

─ Te amaré hasta el día de mi mu…─ la canción interrumpida repentinamente por un ruido ensordecedor y los gritos de Phichit.

─ ¡YUURI! ¡CUIDADO! ¡TIENE UN ARMAAAAAAAAAA! ─ El tailandés irrumpió en el escenario precipitadamente, al parecer las maderas en las que estaba parado se vencieron lo cual hizo que saliera expulsado hacía el escenario al tiempo que Michael tras bambalinas apuntaba su revolver directamente a Yuuri, por suerte la caída de Phichit interrumpió el ataque del guardaespaldas pues el tailandés cayó sobre él haciendo que el arma saliera volando de su agarre quedando al centro del escenario.

─ ¡Están tratando de matarte! ─ gritó Phichit a Yuuri quien confundido aún abrazaba fuertemente a Victor al frente del escenario. El público encantado creyendo que todo era una actuación soltó una sonora carcajada ante las palabras de Phichit, Yakov intentando ocultar el hecho de que todo era real comenzó a gritar "¡Guardias atrápenlo!" el público reía sin parar mientras Phichit desesperado señalaba en dirección a Michael, quien se arrastraba por el escenario intentando apoderarse nuevamente del revolver.

Después de eso todo se volvió un caos.

Leo y Emil dejaron sus lugares en la banda y treparon a escena gritando "Viva la revolución bohemia" y sin dudarlo el joven de cabellos castaños estrelló uno de los focos del escenario causando una pequeña explosión que hizo que los bailarines que aún estaban sobre el escenario corrieran por todos lados alejándose del rebelde joven. Ante la conmoción Otabek sacó a Yurio del escenario haciendo que el adolescente trepara por las bambalinas que había detrás alejándolo del caos para que quedara a salvo sobre el escenario lejos de explosiones y amenazantes armas.

Anya aprovechó la distracción y se dispuso a ayudar a Michael, con el píe discretamente aventó el revolver para dejarlo al alcance del italiano, quien se arrastró de nuevo por el piso y lo alcanzó quedando justo frente a las puertas de madera, las cuales se abrieron estrepitosamente golpeándolo y haciendo que el arma saliera volando una vez más ahora en dirección al frente del escenario.

─ ¡Calma! ¡Vuelvan trabajar! ─ ordenó Chris desde las puertas que había abierto llamando la atención de todos. Repentinamente Phichit señaló amenazadoramente al duque y comenzó a improvisar una canción.

─ No importa lo que digas… el show terminara a nuestra manera… ─ la banda rápidamente se acomodó al tono del tailandés y todos los que estaban presentes en escena siguieron las palabras del entusiasmado joven.

─ Ven y ponte en defensa de la libertad, la belleza, la verdad y el amor… ─ Victor y Yuuri se unieron al inesperado número musical tratando junto a todos sus amigos de defender sus ideales del molesto duque.

Mientras todo esto sucedía en el escenario, Yurio observaba con atención a Michael quien se movía entra las personas en escena de nuevo en dirección al arma. El joven ruso miró a su alrededor buscando algo con que detener al fastidioso italiano que aún tenía todas las intenciones de matar al escritor.

Después de unos segundos de búsqueda vislumbró un par de pequeños pero pesados costales de aserrín los cuales no tenía ni idea de por que estaban ahí, aun así, agradeció al cielo por encontrarlos y sin dudarlo tomó uno y se dispuso a aventarlo desde donde estaba hasta el italiano quien en ese momento ya tenía el arma de nuevo en su poder y apuntaba en dirección a donde Victor y Yuuri se declaraban su amor nuevamente al ritmo de su canción secreta.

El costal dio justo en el blanco, cayendo en la cabeza de Michael y dejándolo inconciente al fin, el arma salió volando una última vez cayendo inconvenientemente a los pies del duque, que sin dudarlo la tomó y la apuntó hacia el par de amantes y al tiempo que comenzaba a subir las escaleras del escenario mientras gritaba una y otra vez "¡A mi manera!", sin embargo, sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas y antes de que Yurio dejara caer el segundo costal, Yakov propinó un derechazo directo a la nariz del duque quien cayó de espaldas del escenario y soltó el arma haciendo que esta se perdiera entre el alboroto.

En el escenario papelitos de colores comenzaron a llover del techo al tiempo que todos coreaban las ultimas notas de la canción secreta de los amantes mientras tomaban las posiciones que por tanto tiempo habían ensayado, el telón se cerró y el público aplaudía de pie con entusiasmo ante la maravillosa obra que habían presenciado, tremendamente felices de que el cortesano se quedara con el citarista.

El telón se cerró dando por concluida la presentación. Los bohemios celebraban contentos ante el éxito abrazándose unos a otros, mientras Otabek ayudaba a Yurio a bajar de la tarima, quien cuando se encontró en tierra firme, no dudó en colgarse de su cuello y plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios al joven kazajo enfrente de todos. En un extremo del escenario Yakov también festejaba con una gran sonrisa intentando a abrazar a Lilia, quien a pesar de lucir contenta se negaba a que el mayor la tocara.

Por su parte, Yuuri y Victor seguían abrazados sin querer soltarse intercambiando besos y sonrisas. Yuuri extasiado por el éxito de la obra y por el hecho de saber que él y Victor estarían juntos de ahora en adelante, no notó que el ruso, a pesar de lucir feliz, se miraba sumamente cansado y faltó de aire.

Aun ignorante del mal estado del ruso, Yuuri tomó delicadamente la mano de Victor con la intención de que salieran juntos del escenario, sin embargo, Victor detuvo su avance repentinamente. Yuuri se giró a ver que sucedía, confundido observó como Victor echaba la cabeza hacía atrás al tiempo que abría la boca dejando escapar un gran jadeo.

─ ¿Victor? ─ preguntó asustado tratando que el ruso le dijera lo que sucedía, no obstante, lo único que salió de los labios del ruso fue una fuerte tos. Yuuri desesperado al ver que su amado no estaba bien, intentó hacerlo hablar mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

─ Dime… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ─ rogó Yuuri intentando hacer que Victor reaccionara. Repentinamente Victor perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacía atrás aun tosiendo, Yuuri reaccionó instantáneamente y paró su caída tomándolo en brazos quedando hincado con el ruso tosiendo desesperadamente entre sus brazos.

─ Victor… Victor dime que el lo que pasa… ─ suplicó Yuuri acomodando a su amado para poder verlo a los ojos, Victor comenzó a hiperventilarse y fue ahí cuando Yuuri notó que Victor tenía sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

─ Oh dios mío… ─ murmuró el escritor aterrado removiendo con un pulgar el rojizo liquido de la boca de su amante e inspeccionándolo con atención.

A su alrededor todo se quedó en silencio, ya nadie festejaba, todos los presentes los miraban preocupados, Yuuri podía oír distantemente los desesperados gritos de Yurio exigiendo que consiguieran las medicinas de Victor y que fueran a buscar al doctor rápidamente. El ataque de Victor disminuyó por un momento y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano comenzó a hablar.

─ Lo siento, Yuuri… ─ dijo entre jadeos mirando a su amado escritor quien estaba sumamente asustado.

─ Me estoy… me estoy muriendo… ─ confesó el joven ruso mirando como Yuuri comenzaba a negar con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras enormes lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos color chocolate. ─ Lo siento … lo siento─ murmuró de nuevo

─ No… No… te vas a poner bien ─ dijo Yuuri entre lágrimas apretando los brazos alrededor de su amado diamante. ─ Se que te pondrás bien… ─ repitió llorando con más fuerza.

─ Tengo frio… tengo frio… Abrázame ─ susurró el ruso retorciéndose un poco e intentando fijar la vista en el rostro lloroso de Yuuri, quien no dudo un segundo en abrazarlo con fuerza intentando que su calor corporal pasara a Victor.

─ Te amo… ─ murmuró el japonés contra el oído de su amado, quien ante sus palabras sonrió a pesar de la debilidad que sentía.

─ Tienes que salir adelante Yuuri… ─ murmuró el ruso haciendo que el lloroso japonés se incorporara un poco para poder verlo a los ojos no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

─ No puedo hacerlo sin ti… ─ soltó Yuuri llorando con más fuerza, mirando como sus lágrimas caían sobre las pálidas mejillas del ruso.

─ Tienes tanto para dar… ─ contestó el ruso tratando débilmente de secar las lágrimas del rostro su amado ─ Cuenta nuestra historia, Yuuri…

Ante sus palabras Yuuri lloró con más fuerza sintiéndose destrozado mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza.

─ Prométemelo… ─ insistió lánguidamente Victor sentido como todo su cuerpo iba perdiendo fuerza poco a poco ─ Prométemelo… y de esa forma me quedaré a tu lado para siempre… ─

Yuuri dejó escapar un lastimero sollozo para después besar dulcemente los labios de su amado, fue en ese instante que su mundo se acabó.

Victor quedó laxo entre sus brazos, soltando el débil agarre en el que tenía a Yuuri y fijando sus hermosos ojos turquesa a la nada.

El desgarrador grito de Yuuri quedó ahogado entre los gritos de Yurio quien era sacado del recinto a la fuerza por Otabek y los aplausos y vítores del público, que esperaba que el telón abriera una última vez para que el elenco saliera a despedirse, sin embargo, el telón del Moulin Rouge no se abrió nunca más.

* * *

─ ¿Crees que siga ahí? ─ preguntó Yurio mirando hacía la ventana más grande del más viejo edificio en la colina de Montmartre, mientras apretaba el gran ramo de rosas que llevaba en el brazo derecho contra su cuerpo y con la mano izquierda tomaba la mano de Otabek entre la suya.

─ Dudo que se haya ido sin nosotros, dijo que nos esperaría ─ le aseguró el kazajo acercando la mano del joven rubio a sus labios y depositando un delicado beso en sus nudillos.

─ Sostén esto, iré a ver si sigue ahí. Si se fue con nosotros pateare su trasero ─ acto seguido le entregó el gran ramo de rosas a su novio y se dispuso a entrar al viejo edificio en busca del molesto escritor.

Yurio entró rápidamente al edificio y comenzó a subir por las viejas escaleras las cuales crujían bajo sus pies mientras subía. Escalaba cada peldaño cuidadosamente evitando aquellos que sabía que estaban sueltos, por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de aquellas veces en las que había subido esas escaleras en el pasado con el único fin de subir hasta el penúltimo departamento y poder disfrutar de un delicioso y humeante plato de Katsudon.

Recordó nostálgicamente aquellos días sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde entonces.

Cinco años habían pasado desde la última vez que el Moulin Rouge había abierto sus puertas y mucho había cambiado desde ese día.

La edificación se encontraba en ruinas después de haber sido completamente desmantelada la semana posterior al estreno de "Espectaculo, Espectacular". Todas las personas involucradas en la obra huyeron del París en cuanto supieron sobre los planes que el duque tenía para tomar venganza en contra de todos los que lo humillaron aquella noche.

Ahora los bohemios en compañía de Sala y Mila, hacían exitosos shows a lo largo de Europa, compartiendo sus creencias al igual que siempre de maneras bastante exóticas, a veces hacían obras de teatro, otras conciertos y algunas más montaban circos ambulantes que a pesar de su excentricidad, la gente los disfrutaba.

Yakov Feltsman llevaba cinco años desaparecido, la gente murmuraba que había muerto de cólera en algún lugar de Praga, aunque Yurio presentía que todo se trataba de un simple rumor que el mismo Yakov había empezado para que el molesto duque canadiense se diera por vencido en su plan de terminar con él.

Yurio y Otabek tenían un pequeño pub al sur de Londres, el negocio era rentable y tenían bastantes clientes, los suficientes para quedarse ahí sin tener ningún problema, sin embargo, cada seis meses cerraban por una semana y viajan a París para visitar al escritor.

El japonés era el único que aún vivía en la capital francesa.

La primera vez que Yurio y Otabek lo visitaron un año después del estreno de la obra, lo encontraron completamente borracho a punto de morir de hipotermia en el piso de su viejo departamento, con suerte la joven pareja llegó a tiempo, pasaron a su lado ocho meses en los que lo procuraron y lo obligaron a vivir en sobriedad.

En ese entonces Yuuri estaba destrozado y lo único que quería era morir, Yurio le gritó por muchas noches que era un imbécil y que no lo dejaría morir sin que cumpliera su promesa. Eventualmente el escritor accedió y tan pronto como Yurio y Otabek compraron su máquina de escribir de vuelta de aquella casa de empeño donde la habían dejado aquella fatídica tarde, se puso a escribir de nuevo.

El proceso había sido bastante lento, los recuerdos de Yuuri lo asechaban dejándole el alma vacía cada que pensaba en el pasado, pero después de tres largos años de lucha y de regaños de Yurio aprendió a vivir con ellos y se atrevió a comenzar a escribir su historia.

Soltando un gran suspiro y pensando en los últimos cinco años, Yurio llegó a la conocida puerta del departamento de Yuuri y sin siquiera tocar la abrió de golpe no sorprendiéndose de encontrar al escritor concentrado enfrente de su máquina de escribir y tecleando a mil por hora.

─ ¿Ya estás listo Katsudon? ¡Apúrate que se nos hace tarde, ya nos están esperando todos! ─ lo apuró el menor desde la puerta luciendo ansioso por irse. Esa tarde llevarían rosas a donde descansaba Victor como lo hacían en esa fecha cada año, era la única fecha del año en la que los bohemios regresaban a París para reencontrarse con sus amigos y en ese momento los estaban esperando.

─ ¡Ya voy, solo me falta el último párrafo! ─ le aseguró Yuuri con una sonrisa desde su escritorio. Yurio bufó y rodo los ojos apurándolo de nuevo. Yuuri rió bajito ante su insistencia y antes de que el joven rubio pudiera decirle algo más, se dispuso a escribir las últimas líneas de su historia.

"Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y entonces un día no precisamente especial cogí mi máquina de escribir, me senté y escribí nuestra historia: una historia sobre una época, sobre un lugar, sobre una gente, pero por encima de todo, una historia sobre el amor, un amor que vivirá para siempre. Fin "

* * *

La pantalla se puso oscura y una suave melodía comenzó a sonar, los créditos que anunciaban el final de la película aparecieron.

─ ¡MALDITA SEA CERDO! ¡NUNCA VOLVERÉ A VER UNA PELÍCULA QUE TÚ ELIJAS! ─ Yurio estaba sentado en el piso junto al sillón donde Victor y Yuuri se encontraban abrazados bajo una manta. El joven ruso trataba de esconder las lágrimas que aparecieron es sus esmeralda después de tan dramático final.

─ Admite que te gustó ─ dijo el japonés en tono divertido mientras tomaba el control de la tele y salía de la película para entrar en el menú de Netflix. Aun sonriendo, le extendió el control al joven que lo miraba molesto, ─ Ahora elije algo tú, pero que no esté muy sangriento, no quiero que Victor esté despierto toda la noche ─

El nombrado lloraba sin pena alguna después del musical. Secándose las lágrimas se acurrucó en el pecho del menor el cuál lo envolvió en sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, sintiéndose un poco culpable al elegir la película que causo el rio de lágrimas que desbordaba por sus hermosos ojos turquesa.

─ Yuuri, ¿No crees que me quedaría muy bien el papel de Satín? ─ Dijo Victor desde el pecho del menor, el japonés río ante el comentario y besó la amplia frente del ruso.

─ Si, quedarías perfecto ─ contestó sincero. Yuuri no admitiría que durante toda la película se imaginó a el mismo y a todos sus amigos y conocidos en el lugar de los personajes.

─ ¡Ewww! ¡No digan cosas asquerosas! ¡No quiero imaginarme al calvo en corsé! ─ el rubio arremetió contra ellos lanzándoles uno de los cojines que tenía regados por el piso ─ ¡Ahora cállense que la película está a punto de empezar! ─ la pareja río ante el enojo de Yurio, tratando de poner atención a la pantalla.

* * *

¿Creyeron que me atrevería a matar a Victor?

Por fin llegamos al final del fic, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, por su paciencia y por el apoyo que le dieron a está historia durante todo un año.

Espero mi mezcla entre YOI y Moulin Rouge haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias por sus comentarios, estrellitas y por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
